Hello Babies!
by timeandpain84
Summary: Hatake Kakashi. Aktor, 27 Tahun. Tampan, pintar, kaya, dan terkenal. Namun, tiba-tiba kehidupannya berubah ketika dia menemukan dua orang balita laki-laki tanpa identitas saat sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran fansnya. BabySasu, BabyNaru. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO BABIES!**

 **.**

 **A story by timeandpain84**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

 **DLDR!**

.

 **Summary**

 **Hatake Kakashi. Aktor, 27 Tahun. Tampan, pintar, kaya, dan terkenal. Namun, tiba-tiba kehidupannya berubah ketika dia menemukan dua orang balita laki-laki tanpa identitas saat sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran fansnya.**

* * *

 **[1] How I met them.**

.

"Katakan bahwa mereka hanya ilusi, tidak nyata, fatamorgana!"

Kakashi memandang malas pada Maito Gai, managernya yang punya kelebihan kadar dalam semangat itu. Gai kini menatap dua orang balita montok yang duduk manis di sofa dengan mata yang seolah ingin mencuat keluar. Kalau menurut taksiran Kakashi sih usia mereka berdua tidak lebih dari tiga tahun.

Kakashi lalu mendengus pada Gai karena pria itu menunjukkan reaksi yang berlebihan—lebih berlebihan dari perkiraannya sebelumnya. Rasa pusing di kepala Kakashi langsung bertambah. Dasar Gai!

"Pappappa..." seorang bocah berambut pirang dan bermata biru menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Kakashi seolah ingin menggapai tubuh tegap aktor 27 tahun itu..

Kakashi hanya memandangnya datar, "Aku bukan papamu!"

Entah mengerti atau tidak, tapi bocah itu justru tertawa-tawa kesenangan melihat 'papa'nya yang terlihat ketus. Beda sekali dengan bocah mungil berambut raven di sebelahnya yang hanya duduk diam tanpa suara. Dia terlihat pendiam dan tak seaktif satunya. Lihat saja wajah datarnya! Ekspresi tak wajar yang ditunjukkan bocah seumurannya.

Gai memijit pelipisnya yang langsung berdenyut ketika melihat interaksi Kakashi dan kedua anak itu. _Lagi-lagi Kakashi berulah;_ batin Gai menangis. Mengesampingkan fakta betapa berbakat dan terkenalnya dia di Konoha, Kakashi punya reputasi sebagai seorang _scandal-maker._

Dan kabar buruknya, mungkin ini akan jadi skandal baru yang besar. Ah, bagaimana jika wartawan ternyata sudah tahu?

"Oke, Kakashi. Aku manager sekaligus sahabatmu kan? Jadi kau harus jujur padaku! Ceritakan yang sebenarnya dan jangan mengarang cerita konyol tentang mereka berdua!" ucap Gai tegas, dia menatap Kakashi lekat-lekat dengan sorot mata menuduh.

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya risih, "Apa maksudmu?" Dia bisa menebak jalan pikiran ala sinetron milik Gai. Pasti Gai sedang berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentangnya.

"Jadi siapa ibu mereka?"

"HAH?!" Mata Kakashi melotot.

"Kau tak perlu berteriak begitu, Kakashi! Karena tidak ada satupun yang mirip denganmu, maka aku simpulkan bahwa mereka mirip dengan ibu mereka."

"Gai..."

"Dan orang bodohpun juga tau bahwa ibu mereka bukan orang yang sama."

 _WTF!_ Jadi Gai mengira mereka berdua anak Kakashi?

"Gai... Hentikan!"

"Kau benar-benar playboy busuk. Kau membuat mereka di saat yang tak terpaut jauh dengan wanita yang berbeda. Kau selalu bertindak tanpa berpikir. Mana yang lebih tua? Si kuning atau si hitam?"

"ASTAGA! KUBILANG HENTIKAAAN!" teriak Kakashi kesal membuat Gai bungkam seketika. "AKU SUDAH BILANG PADAMU, KAN? MEREKA BUKAN ANAKKU. BUKAN!"

"Lalu apa? Kau menculik mereka? Astaga! Kau naksir ibunya tapi dia menolakmu jadi kau menculik anaknya? Tak kusangka kau berubah jadi kriminal karena dibutakan oleh cinta!" Gai menggelengkan kepalanya sok prihatin.

Kakashi melempar satu kaos anak yang tadi baru dia beli dengan buru-buru ke wajah Gai.

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau terlalu banyak nonton sinetron!"

"Aku tiba-tiba teringat peranmu di film Bad Romance. Bukankah kau berperan jadi psikopat yang melakukan apapun demi cintamu? Jadi yah... Siapa tahu peranmu terbawa ke dunia nyata." cerocos Gai santai.

"Aku bersumpah aku akan mencekikmu jika kau bicara yang tidak-tidak lagi." ancam Kakashi.

Gai menanggapinya santai dengan senyuman anehnya.

"Oke, mari kita bicara yang 'iya-iya' saja. Mungkin bisa dimulai dari cerita bagaimana kau menemukan mereka di jalanan—seperti katamu tadi." kata Gai menyindir Kakashi membuat pria berambut perak itu melotot.

"Aku tidak bohong tentang menemukan mereka di jalan! Tadi aku ingin makan ramen di tempat biasa jadi aku pergi sebentar. Tapi gadis-gadis SMA itu mengenaliku dan mulai mengejarku." Kakashi menarik napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku belok ke sebuah gang sepi dan terus berjalan sampai aku yakin mereka kehilangan jejakku."

"Lalu?"

"Dari kejauhan aku melihat onggokan pakaian. Aku berniat melewatinya dan tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang bergerak di baliknya. Aku pikir itu hantu jadi aku memutuskan untuk lari. Tapi aku dengar ada suara 'papapapa... mamamama' dari onggokan itu. Aku memutuskan berbalik dan akhirnya menemukan dua buntalan daging itu." jelas Kakashi panjang lebar dengan intonasi malas.

"Babababaaa ciyayan..."

Kakashi dan Gai sama-sama berjengit kaget ketika bocah raven berteriak. Tangan mungilnya mengarah kepada Kakashi seolah ingin mencekiknya. Sementara si pirang merangkul lengan temannya sambil tertawa bahagia.

 _Dua bocah yang menyeramkan;_ Gai membatin.

Dia lalu menoleh pada Kakashi lagi, "Nah, kenapa kau tidak menyerahkan mereka pada polisi saja? Kau bisa dikira penculik, Hatake Kakashi!" Gai memasang wajah heran. _Kemana otak cerdas milik Kakashi?_

"Ceritaku kan belum selesai tadi! Rencanaku juga begitu. Eh, saat mengangkat mereka berdua gerombolan anak SMA itu muncul lagi. Refleks aku membawa mereka berlari sampai ke apartemen. Aku seperti rusa yang dikejar serigala-serigala kelaparan jadi aku tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi." Kakashi menghela napas lega setelah memberitahu Gai tentang bagaimana dia bertemu dengan bocah-bocah itu.

Salahnya juga sih karena saat menelepon Gai, Kakashi cuma bilang _'Gai, cepat datang ke apartemenku! Aku menemukan dua bayi di tengah jalan dan tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan pada mereka.'_

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" tanya Gai. Matanya melirik heran ke tumpukan baju anak yang baru dibeli Kakashi.

"Oh, itu. Aku membelinya tadi di sebuah baby shop. Habis, dua bocah ini telanjang bulat saat aku menemukan mereka," kata Kakashi seolah bisa membaca pikiran Gai.

Gai mencibir.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mengantar mereka ke kantor polisi?" lanjut Kakashi.

"Yang benar saja?" respon Gai sambil memberanikan diri untuk mendekati kedua bocah itu. "Siapa nama kalian, anak manis?" tanya Gai, dia mulai bermain cilukba dengan mereka.

"Naayuuu~" bocah pirang menjawab dengan antusias.

"Nayu?" Gai mencubit pipinya gemas.

Si rambut pirang terlihat senang dan meraih sebelah tangan Gai dan memainkan jemarinya. Sementara si rambut raven memalingkan muka ke bantalan sofa.

"Eh, mereka lucu begini kenapa ditinggal di tengah jalan?" Gai keheranan. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai menyukai kedua bocah lucu itu.

Kakashi berdecak. "Mana kutahu?"

"Tega sekali yang membuang mereka."

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang merawat mereka!" mata Kakashi berkilat saat mendapat ide itu.

"Heh? Tentu saja kita harus mengembalikan mereka pada orangtuanya, itu tanggung jawab mereka sebagai orangtuanya. Aku akan membantu mencari dengan semangat mudaku!"

Kakashi tersenyum tipis, "Memangnya kau tahu siapa orangtua mereka jika kita mencari sendiri? Lalu bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar dibuang keluarganya? Kalau itu benar, orangtuanya pasti tidak akan mau menerima mereka lagi, AWWW! KENAPA KAU MENGGIGITKU SEPERTI PIRANHA?" ocehan Kakashi terhenti ketika bocah raven menggigit tangannya. Entah sejak kapan dia merangkak ke arah Kakashi.

Gai dan si pirang tertawa puas melihat itu.

"Chacuca..."

Kakashi mendelik pada si pirang. "Apa itu lucu?"

"Nananana."

"Baaaa."

"Kakashi, tampaknya mereka menyukaimu!" Gai berteriak heboh. "Kalian mau main dengan Paman Kakashi ya? Aduh imutnya..."

Kakashi memutar bola matanya dan melirik si raven yang tengah menatapnya polos tanpa dosa setelah menggigitnya seperti ikan piranha penghuni sungai Amazon. Anak kecil memang menyusahkan!

"Sudahlah! Kalau begitu aku saja yang mengantar mereka ke kantor polisi. Aku tidak ingin direpotkan oleh dua bocah ini." Kakashi mengambil kunci mobilnya dan memandangi dua bocah itu satu persatu. "Nah, mari Paman antar ke tempat yang aman untuk kalian..."

Kakashi menjulurkan tangannya ke bocah raven, namun bocah itu berusaha menghindar dari rengkuhan tangan Kakashi.

"Dengar, paman-paman polisi itu pasti bisa menemukan Ayah dan Ibu kalian dengan cepat! Lebih cepat daripada kami berdua." ucap Kakashi mulai tak sabar. "Kalau kalian diculik, mereka juga pasti senang karena bertemu dengan kalian lagi. Tapi kalau kalian dibuang, yah... polisi akan menghukum mereka karena telah menelantarkan kalian. Cukup rasional bukan? MENGERTI?"

"Jangan teriak pada anak kecil dong!" tegur Gai. Dia mulai khawatir karena si pirang Nayu mulai terisak. "Cup cup cup. Paman Kakashi memang suka begitu. Dia sedikit galak jadi tak laku-laku."

Bukannya diam, tapi si pirang malah...

HUUWEEEEE

"Jangan nangis dong anak tampan. Nanti aku umpankan Paman Kakashi ke Kyuubi ya." bujuk Gai.

Kakashi mendelik pada Gai.

HIKS HIKS

 _Tunggu..._

Kakashi fokus lagi pada bocah raven di depannya. Mata onyx-nya terlihat berair.

 _Tidak! Jangan lagi!_

HUUWEEEEE

Dan satu lagi tangisan pecah di dalam apartemen Kakashi.

"Gai, lakukan sesuatu!" panik Kakashi.

"Aku sedang membujuk si kuning!"

Kakashi mencoba menggendong satunya, "Diamlah, bocah! Gai tolong bawa yang itu ke mobilku."

Bocah raven itu meronta-ronta di gendongan Kakashi, membuat Kakashi kepayahan dannyaris terjatuh karena tersandung karpet. Untung saja dia mempunyai gerak refleks yang bagus.

"Tadi kau pendiam, kenapa berubah jadi anarkis begini?" gerutu Kakashi, "ADDAWWW! KENAPA KAU MENGGIGIT PIPIKU?"

Kakashi menjauhkan bocah itu dari gendongannya dan menatapnya mata onyx-nya lekat-lekat, "Atau jangan-jangan kau anak vampire?"

Bocah itu hanya mengerjapkan mata bundarnya sebagai jawaban.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak mau pergi dari sini," tebak Gai. Tangis si pirang tiba-tiba terhenti. Muncul senyuman lebar di bibirnya walau matanya masih berair. Seolah bocah itu mengiyakan pernyataan Gai.

"Lalu apa aku harus merawat mereka?" tanya Kakashi sakartis. "Bukannya tadi kau yang pertama bertanya kenapa aku tak langsung membawa mereka ke kantor polisi?"

Gai tampak berpikir lalu melihat jam dinding.

"Mungkin kita bisa mengantar mereka besok pagi? Lihatlah! Sekarang sudah hampir jam 12 malam, waktu tidur mereka sudah terlewat sejak tadi."

Gai memandang Nayu yang menguap lebar dengan penuh sayang. Kakashi ikut melihat bocah dalam gendongannya, mata anak piranha itu bahkan sudah nyaris terpejam.

"Huh, baiklah!" Kakashi memutuskan. Begini-begini dia juga masih punya hati. "Tidurkan mereka di kamar tamu."

"Kok aku?" Gai menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku harus pulang! Besok pagi aku janji segera kesini untuk menemanimu mengantar mereka ke kantor polisi!" lanjut Gai. Matanya menatap Kakashi penuh permohonan.

"Huh, baiklah! Kemarikan si kuning itu!" Kakashi terlihat sedikit kesal.

Gai menyodorkannya pada gendongan Kakashi. Kakashi menerimanya setengah hati. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya bersama kedua bocah ini. Yang jelas dia sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman merawat anak kecil. _Tapi masa sih dia tidak bisa mengatasi dua bocah ini?_

Pikiran itu mulai mengganggu Kakashi seolah sebuah tantangan yang harus dia lakukan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, bye bye!" Gai segera kabur sebelum Kakashi berubah pikiran dan menahannya.

Sepeninggal Gai, Kakashi masih diam seraya memandangi kedua bocah yang tertidur dalam gendongannya.

Huh, sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?

* * *

 _ **Paginya…**_

"Gimana Chachu~ Bangunin dia ato nggak?" bocah pirang itu terkikik geli sambil menatap pria berambut perak yang masih terbuai dengan mimpi indahnya padahal matahari sudah tinggi. Benar-benar tipe manusia pemalas.

"Aku tak peduyi! Dan aku benci cuaya ini. Ciyayan. Benciii cekayiii!" bocah raven mendengus setelah mendengar suaranya sendiri yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya, dia hanya menatap dingin sobat pirangnya yang mulai merangkak ke atas tubuh Hatake Kakashi, sang aktor.

"Anguuun~"

"Hmmm. Nanti dulu!" Kakashi melenguh malas.

"Aku laaapaaalll."

Kakashi mulai terganggu. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang ada seorang balita jahil yang sedang menariki helaian rambut peraknya. Makin lama makin kencang pula.

"Arggghhh! Siapa sih yang mengganggu?" Kakashi berteriak dan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya, membuat Nayu yang duduk di perutnya terguling. Untung saja ranjangnya king size jadi Nayu tak jatuh ke lantai.

Mata Kakashi membelalak begitu melihat kedua bocah itu. Astaga, dia lupa kalau ada bocah-bocah ini di kamarnya. Tapi dia sedikit bersyukur karena mereka berdua ternyata tidak rewel.

"Nayu-chan?" Kakashi melirik bocah pirang, "Dan kau Piranha-chan," Kakashi terkekeh ketika bocah yang dia panggil piranha terlihat kesal. "Sekarang hari liburku, jadi aku ingin tidur dulu sebelum Gai datang. Nanti setelah itu aku akan mengantar kalian ke kantor polisi. Oke?"

Kakashi merebahkan tubuhnya lagi dan menarik selimut, berusaha memejamkan mata.

"Nggak mau!"

Eh?

Kakashi tak jadi tidur lagi. Dia duduk dan menatap bocah-bocah itu.

"Piranha-chan, kau sudah bisa ngomong? Kupikir belum!" ucap Kakashi heran.

Bocah itu mendengus, "Aku bukan piyanha!"

"Kau masih bocah tapi galak sekali." gumam Kakashi, "Hah, ini aneh! Kenapa bocah sekecil kalian sudah punya banyak perbendaharaan kata? Ini lelucon kan? Atau jangan-jangan aku sedang ada di dalam variety show?"

Kakashi mengamati sekeliling kamarnya, siapa tahu ada kamera tersembunyi yang dipasang. Tapi sepertinya tak ada.

"Masa bodohlah..." Kakashi kembali merebahkan tubuh ke ranjang. Tapi...

"ADUUUHHH! JANGAN GIGIT LENGANKU! DASAR BALITA KANIBAL! HEY, LEPASKAN! HENTIKAN!"

Kakashi berteriak histeris. Dua bocah itu terlihat senang melihat Kakashi kesakitan. Bahkan Nayu bertepuk tangan kegirangan karena temannya sudah menggigit Kakashi untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Lapal."

"Heh?" Kakashi menatap ke arah mata sebiru samudra yang membulat polos memandangnya.

"Lapal~ Nayu lapal."

"Oh. Eh, kau, maksudku kalian lapar?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk pelan. Kakashi segera memutar otaknya. Ah, pasti mereka ingin susu!

"Baik! Aku akan membuatkan kalian susu! Tapi, tunggu! Aku kan tak punya susu buat balita."

"Nayu ingin yamen!"

"Yamen? Ramen? Hey! Anak seusia kalian tidak boleh makan ramen tau!" ucap Kakashi tak habis pikir.

Nayu cemberut dan Piranha tak peduli.

"Kalau begitu aku mau beli susu dan makanan bayi dulu!"

Dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan Kakashi menyingkap selimutnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tak sampai sepuluh menit dia sudah terlihat rapi.

Kakashi lalu mengambil sebuah masker hitam untuk menyamarkan wajahnya. Tak lupa topi hitam untuk menutupi rambut perak miliknya yang cukup mencolok.

"Kalian tunggu saja di rumah! Bisa bahaya kalau aku ketahuan membawa dua bocah!" Kakashi menyejajarkan wajahnya ke mereka berdua yang masih duduk di atas ranjang. "Jangan nakal ya!"

Kedua tangan Kakashi menepuk-nepuk kepala bersurai pirang dan hitam itu.

"Hmmmm... Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa ya aku tinggal mereka di rumah sendirian? Kalau mereka jatuh atau terluka bagaimana? Bisa-bisa aku kena masalah karena dituduh melakukan kekerasan pada anak kecil." Kakashi berbicara sendirian seperti orang gila. _"For God's sake_ , aku pusing!"

Tangan kecil Nayu menggapai-gapai pada Kakashi manja seolah tak ingin ditinggal. Kakashi tampak bimbang.

"Oke, aku akan mengajak kalian saja!" putus Kakashi akhirnya.

Dia menggendong dua tubuh mungil itu dengan hati-hati, lalu berjalan dengan cepat menuju basement apartemen untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Dan tanpa menunggu lama, mobil sport merah itu sudah meluncur di jalanan mulus Konoha.

* * *

 **Flashback** **  
 _A few hours ago…_**

"Aku lapar."

Uchiha Sasuke mendengus pelan saat mendengar keluhan Uzumaki Naruto, sobat pirangnya yang berperut karet itu. Padahal, sejam yang lalu Naruto baru saja menghabiskan tiga mangkuk ramen jumbo di Ichiraku. Dan sekarang dia sudah lapar lagi? Fantastis.

"Teme, ayo kita makan lagi!" Naruto pura-pura menggelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengibaskan lengan Naruto jijik. "Kau makan sendiri saja sana! Aku masih kenyang."

"Ah, kau tidak asyik!" Naruto ngambek seperti anak kecil, "Coba tadi Sakura-chan ikut, dia pasti mau menemaniku makan lagi. Sayang sekali dia ada jadwal operasi jadi tidak bisa ikut kita."

Naruto mengingat Haruno Sakura, sahabatnya yang bekerja sebagai dokter. Senyuman lebar muncul di wajah lelaki 24 tahun itu ketika wajah wanita merah jambu itu muncul di benaknya.

Sasuke berdehem pelan saat nama sahabat sekaligus mantan kekasihnya disebut Naruto. Memang mereka berdua sudah tidak ada hubungan istimewa lagi. Tapi tetap saja ada desiran aneh di hatinya ketika nama Sakura disebut.

"Kau kan tau kalau dia sibuk. Bukan seorang pengangguran tanpa acara sepertimu." Sindir Sasuke.

"Cukup sibuk juga untuk sekedar memperhatikanmu!" Balas Naruto dengan tawa yang berderai.

Sasuke melotot kesal pada Naruto tapi tawa Naruto tak juga berhenti.

"Ya sudah, kau tunggu aku di sini dulu, aku mau beli takoyaki di sana!" Naruto menunjuk sebuah kedai mungil di seberang jalan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Naruto melakukan apapun yang dia suka.

Naruto menuju ke kedai itu dan memesan beberapa tusuk takoyaki untuknya dan Sasuke. Begini-begini Naruto tidak akan lupa teman jika menyangkut makanan, mau dimakan Sasuke atau tidak itu bukan yang terpenting. Yang terpenting dia tidak boleh melupakan temannya, dalam keadaan apapun.

Setelah takoyaki ada di tangannya, Naruto kembali menghampiri Sasuke. Karena saking excited-nya dengan takoyaki membuat Naruto jadi tak memperhatikan jalan. Tanpa sengaja dia bertubrukan dengan seorang pria berkacamata.

Sasuke yang melihat itu semua meringis pelan saat Naruto terjatuh dan takoyakinya terlempar ke jalan.

"Aduh! Maafkan aku! Anda tidak apa-apa?" panik si pria berkacamata. Dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto berdiri.

Naruto menyambutnya dan sedikit nyengir, "Tidak apa-apa kok!"

"Tapi takoyakimu? Aku akan menggantinya!"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tau bahwa anda sedang terburu-buru. Aku bisa membelinya lagi nanti."

Pria berkacamata itu terlihat tidak enak hati.

"Serius tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku serius." Naruto meyakinkan.

"Hmmmm... Aku memang sedang terburu-buru. Tapi sepertinya aku punya sesuatu sebagai permintaan maafku padamu..." pria itu merogoh tas yang dia bawa. "Nah, ini dia..."

Naruto menerimanya dengan mata yang berbinar, "Cokelat? Wah, terimakasih."

Pria itu mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, aku harus segera pergi karena bosku sudah menungguku. Sekali lagi maaf ya!"

Setelah berpamitan pria itu segera berlari menembus kerumunan orang, benar-benar kelihatan sedang terburu-buru. Mungkin dia punya bos yang super galak yang akan memanggangnya hidup-hidup kalau dia tidak datang tepat waktu.

Naruto lalu menimang sebatang cokelat yang ada di tangannya. Lumayan untuk dibagi dengan Sasuke.

"Dasar ceroboh!" celetuk Sasuke saat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hehehe..." Naruto nyengir kuda.

Sasuke mendengus. Naruto itu memang ceroboh dan tidak pernah serius. Semua hal selalu Naruto tanggapi dengan enteng, tak pernah berpikir ke depan.

"Teme, kau mau cokelat? Pria yang menabrakku tadi memberikan ini sebagai permintaan maaf." tawar Naruto dengan senyuman manis.

"Aku tak suka makanan manis." tolak Sasuke.

"Ayolah, separuh untukku, separuh lagi untukmu."

Tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke, Naruto membuka kertas bungkus cokelat berwarna yang perak itu dan mematahkan batangan cokelatnya jadi dua.

Disodorkannya salah satu potongan cokelat itu pada Sasuke yang masih tak berminat untuk memakannya.

"Makanlah ini Sasuke-chan..."

"HEH!?" Sasuke tampak kesal karena Naruto memanggilnya dengan seenak udelnya saja.

Bersamaan dengan Sasuke membuka mulutnya Naruto menjejalkan cokelat itu dengan cepat ke mulut pria Uchiha itu. Sasuke melotot karena merasa dibodohi oleh Naruto.

 _Dobe sialan!_

"Kunyah cokelat di mulutmu teme!" Ucap Naruto sambil memakan cokelat yang separuhnya dengan senyuman kemenangan.

Sasuke mendelik, "Aku akan membalasmu nanti!"

Naruto pura-pura cuek dan mengalihkan perhatian dengan mendongak ke layar LCD besar yang tertempel di gedung megah Konoha Mall.

"Wah, Hatake Kakashi..." gumam Naruto menyebut nama aktor tampan Konoha itu. Memang layar raksasa itu sedang menampilkan iklan brand parfum internasional yang dibintangi Kakashi.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau ketularan si Yamanaka Ino yang jadi ketua klub penggemar pria itu!" sinis Sasuke. Maklum saja, si dinding batu Uchiha ini kadang sinis pada orang-orang keren yang berpotensi menyaingi ketampanannya.

Salah satu sisi Sasuke yang tidak banyak diketahui orang lain.

"Aku mengaguminya. Aktingnya keren sekali tau!"

"Oh ya?" balas Sasuke tak tertarik.

"Dua bulan lalu aku nonton salah satu filmnya yang berjudul 'Sunrise', di film itu dia berperan sebagai agen rahasia Konoha yang bertugas menangkap teroris. Pokoknya benar-benar keren! Dan aku cuma bisa bilang 'wow' karena akhirnya aku tau kenapa para wanita menggilai Hatake Kakashi. Dia itu mengagumkan." cerocos Naruto tanpa henti.

Sasuke yang sudah berhasil menelan semua cokelat yang ada di dalam mulutnya hanya memasang ekspresi datar andalannya. _Apanya yang keren? Bukankah biasanya para selebriti itu hanya memasang topeng sempurna untuk terlihat baik di depan publik?_

"Kalau ketemu dia aku pasti akan langsung minta tanda tangan sama foto bareng."

"Sudah dobe! Kau terlihat seperti cewek labil!"

"Dasar teme! Ini bukan masalah labil atau tidak!" Naruto mulai jutek.

Sasuke menertawakan Naruto dalam hati.

Pria raven itu lalu melirik ke arloji hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah hampir pukul sembilan malam ternyata.

Sepertinya dia harus segera mengajak Naruto pulang karena besok Sasuke harus hunting lokasi pemotretan. Pria itu memang bekerja sebagai seorang fotografer lepas dan begitu memuja pekerjaannya itu.

Belum sempat membuka mulutnya untuk mengajak pulang Naruto, tiba-tiba Sasuke dikejutkan oleh kehadiran sesosok pria yang begitu dikenalinya di seberang jalan. Sosok itu nyaris mirip dirinya dalam versi lebih dewasa.

Kakaknya. Uchiha Itachi.

Dari tingkah Itachi yang sedang celingak-celinguk, Sasuke bisa memastikan bahwa Itachi tengah mencari dirinya untuk menyeretnya pulang ke rumah atas perintah ayahnya lagi.

Gawat!

"Na-Naruto! Ayo pergi dari sini!"

"Eh, kau kenapa?"

"Ada kakakku!"

"Itachi-nii?"

"MEMANGNYA SIAPA LAGI?" kesal Sasuke.

"SASUKEEE!" panggil Itachi kencang ketika dia melihat Sasuke dan Naruto di seberang jalan sana.

"Demi rambut Shikamaru! Ayo lari!" teriak Naruto. Mereka berdua langsung berlari sebelum Itachi berhasil menyeberang jalan.

Kenapa Sasuke harus kabur dari Itachi yang notabene kakaknya sendiri?

Well, jawabannya mudah.

Sasuke itu lebih suka jadi fotografer sementara ayahnya lebih suka putra bungsunya itu ambil peran di Uchiha Corp dan membantu Itachi. Sasuke yang tak berminat terjun di dunia bisnis mencoba berontak dan memilih tinggal sendiri demi mengejar impiannya menjadi fotografer profesional. Dia tak suka dipaksa-paksa melakukan hal yang tidak dia inginkan.

Dan di sini Uzumaki Naruto berperan menjadi teman yang baik dengan selalu mendukung keputusan Sasuke, apapun itu.

"SASUKE! BERHENTI KAU!" teriakan Itachi makin membabibuta.

"Belok ke kanan, teme!"

"Ini jalan buntu!"

"Kalau begitu balik dan belok kiri!"

"Aishhhh!"

"Dia masih mengejar kita, teme!"

"SASUKE! KEMARILAH! AKU PUNYA PERMEN RASA TOMAT! LIMITED EDITION ASLI DARI MEKSIKO! AKU KHUSUS MEMBELIKANNYA UNTUKMU." bujuk Itachi menyebut buah kesukaan Sasuke. Memang Itachi pikir Sasuke anak kecil apa?

"Kakakmu benar-benar gila!" umpat Naruto dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Itu sih dari dulu!"

Mereka berdua terus berlari tanpa henti. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak karena napas mereka sudah hampir habis. Rasanya tempat ini sudah aman dari jangkauan Itachi. Tempat yang sepi seperti kuburan.

"Dia sudah kehilangan jejak kita! Ah, leganya!" kata Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Namun, tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. _Sensasi apa ini yang merambati tubuhnya?_ _Seperti rasa kesemutan dan berputar-putar._

"Kau merasa pusing tidak, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. Kepalanya sekarang berdenyut nyeri. Atau mungkin ini karena efek berlari?

Naruto menggeleng tapi juga merasa tak yakin atas apa yang dia rasakan, "Tidak—maksudku mungkin iya. Pandangan mataku sedikit kabur."

Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar jawaban Naruto dengan jelas. Rasa pusing yang dialaminya mungkin mirip dengan sensasi jika tubuhnya dimasukkan dalam mesin cuci. Perlahan-lahan pandangan Sasuke juga terasa kabur.

Dan…

"Sasukeee!"

Hanya teriakan panik Naruto yang Sasuke dengar sebelum semua jadi gelap di pandangan matanya.

* * *

oOo

 _ **To be continued…**_

oOo

* * *

Fanfic ini udah lama nangkring di draft, sebelumnya sih bukan nama-nama di atas yang muncul di cerita, aku pakai nama member boyband favoriteku. Well, tapi karena mereka udah punya banyak fanfic di wordpress pribadiku jadi aku ubah cerita yang ini. Jadi maaf kalau nanti kalian menemukan nama yang salah di cerita.

Yang terakhir,

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO BABIES!**

 **.**

 **A story by timeandpain84**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Hatake Kakashi. Aktor, 27 Tahun. Tampan, pintar, kaya, dan terkenal. Namun, tiba-tiba kehidupannya berubah ketika dia menemukan dua orang balita laki-laki tanpa identitas saat sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran fansnya.**

* * *

 **[2] Black, Yellow, and Pink**

.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Kabuto?"

"Ma-maafkan saya, tadi ada sedikit gangguan di jalan, Tuan Orochimaru."

Pria berkacamata yang bernama Yakushi Kabuto itu hanya bisa meneguk ludah saat bos-nya yang punya mata seindah ular sanca menatapnya dengan murka—seolah-olah ingin menelan Kabuto bulat-bulat. Kabuto pun berjalan mendekat dengan takut-takut.

"Mana barangnya?" tanya pria yang memakai jas laboratorium itu dengan nada tak sabar. Wajah Orochimaru melukiskan rasa antusias yang tinggi, seperti dia baru saja menemukan ratusan peti harta karun peninggalan Jepang.

Kabuto mengangguk dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas hitam miliknya. Dia lalu menyerahkan benda kecil berbentuk persegi panjang itu pada Orochimaru.

"Ini barangnya, Tuan." Kabuto tersenyum lega karena telah berhasil menjalankan tugas yang diberikan Orochimaru, yah… walau ada sedikit masalah kecil tadi.

Orochimaru menerimanya dan mengamati benda itu dengan senang. Namun, perlahan senyuman Orochimaru pudar begitu saja saat mengamati benda itu lebih seksama. Ada yang berbeda pada benda itu dengan terakhir kali yang dia lihat! Dan Orochimaru tau ada yang salah dengan ini.

Lalu…

"HOLY SHIT, KABUTO! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA CALON MASTERPIECE-KU?" teriakan Orochimaru menggema di laboratorium itu, bagaikan sambaran petir yang mampu membelah pohon.

"A-apa yang Tuan maksud?" Kabuto mengkeret di tempat. Dan dia segera mendapatkan firasat buruknya setelahnya.

"INI BUKAN PENEMUANKU, BAKA! LIHAT BAIK-BAIK!"

Kabuto meneliti benda di tangan Orochimaru. Benda itu bungkusnya kertas berwarna emas, padahal seharusnya berwarna perak.

Perak ya? Kabuto berpikir dan teringat sesuatu.

Hah, pemuda pirang itu! Dia pasti sudah salah memberikannya pada pria itu alias ter-tu-kar.

Gawat!

Gawat! Gawat! Gawat! Orochimaru bisa menyatenya jika dia tau bahwa benda penemuannya tertukar dengan cokelat batangan, dan parahnya Kabuto sudah memberikannya pada orang yang tidak dia kenal sama sekali.

"Dimana benda itu sekarang, Kabuto? Kalau yang ini cuma cokelat biasa yang bisa kau beli di toko." desis Orochimaru sambil mengacungkan cokelat di tangannya pada wajah Kabuto.

"Se-seb-sebenarnya saya tidak sengaja memberikannya pada seseorang, saya pikir itu adalah cokelat yang saya beli kemarin. Tidak tahunya tertukar dengan penemuan Tuan." jawab Kabuto gagap. Dia sadar bahwa dia tidak punya opsi lain selain jujur pada Orochimaru.

"APA?" mata Orochimaru melotot dengan mulut menganga lebar. "Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana kalau orang itu memakannya? Aku belum melakukan uji coba resmi melalui Badan Pengawas Obat dan Makanan Konoha! Aku bisa ditangkap polisi kalau sampai ada apa-apa." Orochimaru sedikit panik.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, Tuan?" cicit Kabuto pelan.

"MENURUTMU APA? TENTU SAJA KAU HARUS MENEMUKAN ORANG ITU DAN MINTA COKELAT-KU KEMBALI!" teriak Orochimaru lagi.

"Ba-baik Tuan!" Kabuto segera pergi sebelum Orochimaru mengumpankannya pada anaconda peliharaannya. Dia harus bergerak cepat jika mau selamat. Dalam hati dia juga mengumpat kenapa penemuan baru Orochimaru harus berbentuk menyerupai cokelat. Nah, kalau sudah begini jadi semua yang repot.

"Semoga tidak ada apa-apa," bisik Orochimaru pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Tapi..._

 _Tampaknya kau sudah terlambat, Orochimaru._

* * *

"Semuanya jadi 45.000 ryo." ucap seorang kasir wanita pada pria jangkung bermasker di depannya.

Pria itu mengangguk pelan dan mengambil selembar uang dari dalam dompetnya. Dengan cekatan si kasir mengambil kembalian dan menyerahkan belanjaan pria itu.

"Terimakasih," gumam pria itu dari balik maskernya.

"Sama-sama, Tuan."

Kemudian dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa pria itu berjalan ke parkiran mobil.

"Aku tidak pernah serepot ini sebelumnya," gerutu pria itu sambil melirik ke kantung belanjaan di tangannya. Ada susu dan makanan bayi di dalam situ.

Akhirnya dia sampai juga di depan convertible car-nya yang kali ini atapnya sengaja dia tutup. Buru-buru dibukanya pintu mobil itu dan segera duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Hey, Nayu, Piranha. Aku tidak lama kan?" Pria itu melihat jam di dashboard, "Hanya 6 menit saja."

Dia menatap dua bocah yang ada di kursi belakang dan menghembuskan napas lega.

Sebenarnya Hatake Kakashi merasa agak khawatir meninggalkan keduanya terlalu lama di dalam mobil. Kakashi takut jika mereka sampai kehabisan oksigen seperti yang ada di dalam berita-berita itu. Untung saja tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Ya, untung saja, jadi Kakashi tidak harus berurusan dengan polisi Konoha.

Nayu pun tertawa riang menyambut kedatangan Kakashi.

"Nah, mari sekarang kita pulang dan aku akan buatkan makanan untuk kalian. Ada biskuit balita juga lho!" Kakashi memamerkan belanjaannya dengan ekspresi ala ibu-ibu. Kalau dipikir-pikir tidak ada salahnya memanjakan juga dua bocah ini sebentar. Hanya sebentar—sebelum dia mengantarkan mereka ke kantor polisi dan Kakashi akan bebas dari kegiatan merepotkan ini.

"Huek, aku nggak doyan."

"Piranha-chan! Tidak boleh pilih-pilih makanan! Ini bagus untuk perkembanganmu!" tegur Kakashi ketika bocah raven memasang wajah ngeri begitu Kakashi menyebut nama 'biskuit bayi'.

"Biskuit~ Nayu mau biskuit." Nayu menari-nari tidak jelas di samping Piranha.

Kakashi tersenyum, "Tuh Nayu aja doyan."

Piranha melengos. Kalau si pirang itu jangan ditanya lagi, dia itu sejenis omnivora. Pemakan segala.

"Biskuit laca yamen." celoteh Nayu lagi dengan suara cadelnya. Bocah itu mulai berpikir tentang betapa lezatnya biskuit rasa ramen ketika dikunyah.

Senyum Kakashi menghilang. _Bagaimana bisa pikiran bocah ini sudah terasuki oleh ramen sebegitu dalam?_ _Apa orangtuanya selalu mencekokinya dengan ramen? Itu kan tidak sehat untuk bocah seusia Nayu…_

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa jadi dia yang memikirkannya? Hah, aneh.

"Tidak ada biskuit balita rasa ramen, Nayu-chan!" kata Kakashi. "Sudah ya ngobrolnya, kita pulang sekarang." Kakashi memasang seatbeltnya setelah memastikan dua bocah itu aman di kursi belakang.

Piranha pun menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai berpikir tentang mimpi buruk yang sedang dia alami serta bagaimana cara agar dia terbangun dari mimpi itu. Sementara Nayu memilih untuk menatap keluar jendela mobil, mengamati jajaran pertokoan di sepanjang jalanan ini.

Tiba-tiba, mata sebiru samudra Nayu membola. Mulut mungilnya menganga lebar karena kaget.

"Cakuya," rapal Nayu saat melihat sesosok wanita berambut merah jambu yang baru turun dari mobil putihnya. Kebetulan, mobilnya diparkir tak jauh dari mobil Kakashi.

"Apa?" Piranha sedikit terusik setelah mendengar dan mengetahui maksud kata cadel Nayu.

"Ca-Cakuya!"

Mata onyx bocah raven itu lalu berkilat senang saat dia melihat wanita yang namanya baru dipanggil oleh Nayu. Dia tau bahwa Tuhan baru saja mengirimkan malaikat untuk menyelamatkan mereka berdua. Sekarang tinggal putar otak bagaimana cara agar wanita itu menyadari keberadaan mereka di sini.

"Cakuya! Cakuya!" Nayu tampaknya tak bisa tenang dan mulai menggedor pintu mobil Kakashi dari dalam.

Kakashi yang sudah menyalakan mesin mobil menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan kaget mendengar teriakan barbar balita itu, "Ada apa Nayu?"

"Cakuya!" Nayu hanya membalas dengan teriakan yang tentu saja tidak akan didengar wanita itu—dan juga tidak dimengerti Kakashi.

"Cakuya?" alis Kakashi bertaut mendengarnya, "Maksudmu Uya Kuya?"

Nayu menepuk dahinya sendiri. Nggak nyambung sekali sih Kakashi ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide brilian mampir di kepala mungil Piranha. Dia melirik ke pria Hatake itu sekilas dan menyeringai kecil. Kali ini dia harus sedikit memanfaatkan Kakashi yang tengah sibuk menenangkan Nayu. _Rasakan saja!_ Sorak bocah itu dalam hati mungil tapi kejam miliknya.

"Mama." ucap Piranha singkat, datar, dan, dingin.

Ajaib. Satu kata itu berhasil membuat Kakashi dan juga Nayu terdiam.

Nayu menatap Piranha dengan tatapan penuh tanya, namun bocah raven itu tak bergeming.

"Mamamu? Kau kangen mamamu?" ulang Kakashi.

Piranha mengangguk.

"Mama," kali ini Piranha menyebutnya sambil menunjuk keluar mobil.

Pandangan Kakashi mengikuti telunjuk mungil itu. Kedua matanya memicing saat melihat seorang wanita merah jambu yang baru keluar dari sebuah coffee shop.

"Dia mamamu?" ulang Kakashi lagi, mencoba meyakinkan.

Piranha mengangguk mantap. Nayu melongo bingung.

"Jadi wanita berambut pink itu yang menelantarkanmu?" tanya Kakashi emosi. "Aku harus menyeretnya kesini agar dia bisa menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan pada putranya."

Kakashi turun dari mobil dan membanting pintu kencang. Piranha tersenyum puas karena rencana berhasil—lebih mudah dari perkiraannya. Nayu memejamkan mata pasrah setelah dia menyadari maksud sobatnya itu. Memanfaatkan Hatake Kakashi untuk memanggil sang wanita merah jambu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kakashi berjalan menghampiri wanita itu. Wanita itu langsung melonjak kaget karena dengan tiba-tiba seorang pria berpenampilan ala teroris muncul begitu saja di depannya dan menghalangi jalannya.

"HEY, KAU IBU TAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" teriak Kakashi di depan wanita itu.

Wanita itu kaget, cup kopi yang ada di tangannya meluncur begitu saja ke bawah.

Heh? Ini hanya lelucon kan?

* * *

"Kemana sih mereka berdua?"

Haruno Sakura melempar ponselnya ke atas meja kerja miliknya dengan tatapan super kesal. Pagi-pagi begini rasanya tekanan darahnya sudah naik. Menyebalkan!

"Wow, forehead! Kau bisa menghancurkan ruanganmu! Jangan lupa kalau kau itu punya tenaga monster!" seru Yamanaka Ino yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul di ruang kerja Sakura. Entah sejak kapan wanita bermata aquamarine itu berada di sana.

"Hey, pig!" balas Sakura dengan suara lemas. "Baru datang?"

"Yup, ada shift pagi." Ino mendekat dan duduk di depan meja Sakura, berhadapan dengan sahabatnya itu. "Bukankah shiftmu sudah selesai sejak satu jam lalu? Kenapa kau masih belum pulang?"

Sakura mendengus.

"Sebentar lagi aku juga mau pulang. Rencana awal sih aku mau mengajak Sasuke-kun dan Naruto sarapan bareng. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang mengangkat panggilanku." curhat Sakura sambil cemberut.

Ino tertawa pelan.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Sakura sensi.

"Sarapan saja harus bertiga. Kalian seperti tiga keponakan Donal Bebek." cibir Ino.

"Kau bisa mencoba sarapan bersama juga dengan Sai dan Shikamaru," balas Sakura.

"Kau bercanda?" suara Ino sedikit naik. Kalau tidak ingat ini di rumah sakit pasti Ino sudah berteriak.

"Tidak ada yang aneh dengan itu, Ino," tukas Sakura.

Ino memutar bola matanya. Mungkin bagi Sakura itu bukan masalah, tapi untuk Ino...

Dia bisa mati duduk kalau harus makan bertiga dengan Sai, pacarnya, dan Shikamaru, mantan pacarnya.

"Daripada makan bersama Sai dan Shikamaru di satu meja, lebih baik aku candle light dinner bersama Kakashi," mata Ino berbinar ketika menyebut nama aktor pujaannya.

Sekarang ganti Sakura yang memutar bola matanya. "Pig, ini masih pagi dan kau sudah mengkhayal begitu tinggi."

"Biar saja! Dia terlalu tampan untuk tidak dibayangkan." Ino mulai senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Aku bertaruh bahwa Kakashi bahkan tidak tau kalau kau eksis di Konoha," kata Sakura tenang.

"Forehead menyebalkan! Kenapa kata-katamu jahat sekali?" Ino berjingkrak kesal, Sakura bicara seperti ini seolah dia tidak pernah nge-fans saja pada Kakashi.

Sakura nyengir, "Aku hanya bercanda."

"Huh, aku tau!" jawab Ino setengah hati membalas cengiran Sakura, "Aku kembali ke ruanganku dulu ya. Dan kau! Jangan memikirkan Sasuke dan Naruto terus! Pulang sana dan segarkan tubuhmu!"

"Iya iya, bawel!"

Ino melambaikan tangannya dan keluar dari ruangan Sakura.

Sakura sendiri kembali meraih ponselnya yang tadi tergeletak mengenaskan di atas meja. Dia mendial sebuah nomor.

Tut Tut Tut

Tidak ada jawaban. Sakura lalu mencoba sebuah nomor lain.

Tut Tut Tut

Sama. Tidak ada jawaban.

Sebenarnya apa yang Sasuke dan Naruto sedang lakukan? Tidak biasanya mereka berdua seperti ini. Sesibuk apapun kedua pria itu tidak pernah mengabaikan Sakura.

Sakura kemudian memutuskan untuk menyerah dulu menghubungi mereka. Wanita bersurai merah jambu itu lalu meraih tasnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Hmmm... Sebelum pulang ke rumah, satu cup kopi panas tampaknya cocok untukku," gumam Sakura, sejenak melupakan rasa kesalnya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, mobil putih Sakura sudah meninggalkan area Rumah Sakit Konoha. Dia menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang sambil mencari sebuah coffee shop.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura menemukan tempat yang menarik. Dia bergegas memarkir mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam bangunan mungil bercat hijau itu.

"Satu black coffee," pesan Sakura di meja kasir.

Setelah pesanannya jadi, Sakura pun memilih untuk langsung menuju mobilnya. Menurutnya, tidak seru jika nongkrong sendirian di sana jadi lebih baik meminum kopinya sambil menyetir.

Sakura berjalan tenang dengan sebuah cup kopi di tangan kanan menuju mobilnya. Wanita itu bersenandung kecil menikmati pagi yang cerah.

Namun…

Dia melonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba seorang pria menghalangi langkahnya. Pria itu memakai topi dan masker hitam, membuat Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Siapa pria jangkung ini? Sakura mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _Kelihatannya keren juga…_

"HEY, KAU IBU YANG TAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!"

Ha? Apa yang barusan dia katakan? Apa Sakura tidak salah dengar?

Sakura shock berat sampai gelas minumannya terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya. Dia menormalkan ekspresi wajahnya dan melotot pada pria asing itu, sirna sudah rasa kagum yang tadi sempat muncul saat pertama kali melihat postur sempurna pria itu.

"Apa maksudmu pria sinting?" balas Sakura setengah berteriak.

Pria itu balas melotot, "Jangan pura-pura lupa atas perbuatan tidak punya hatimu itu! Semalam kau membuang anakmu dan sekarang dengan santainya kau minum kopi. Ibu macam apa kau? Apa kau kau tidak punya sesuatu yang dinamakan dengan hati?"

Serius, Sakura langsung blank setelah mendengarnya. Apa pria ini pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang lepas? Atau kriminal yang kabur?

"Anak? Aku rasa kau sudah salah orang, Tuan. Lagipula, aku belum menikah dan punya anak." kata Sakura, berusaha menekan emosinya ke titik terendah.

"Jangan bohong!" balas pria itu sinis. "Jelas-jelas bocah itu bilang kalau kau itu mamanya."

"Huh, bocah yang mana?"

"Salah satu bocah yang aku temukan semalam!"

Sakura berdecak, "Dan kau percaya begitu saja pada omongan anak kecil?"

Pria itu tertegun kemudian tampak berpikir.

"Itu... Hm, dia tidak terlihat sedang berbohong padaku."

"Dan dengan modal ocehan bocah itu kau langsung marah-marah padaku?"

"Oke!" pria itu memandang Sakura tajam, "Bagaimana kalau kita pastikan kebenarannya?"

"BAIKLAH!" Sakura berteriak kesal. Siapa takut?

"Ikut aku!" dia memberi kode pada Sakura untuk mengikutinya.

* * *

Sakura masih berjalan mengikuti pria asing itu dalam diam. Dalam hati dia sedikit menyesal karena sudah terbawa emosi dan menyetui ajakan pria ini begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau ini hanya modus jahatnya untuk menipu Sakura?

"ADUH! Kenapa kau berhenti mendadak sih?" teriak Sakura galak karena pria itu tiba-tiba berhenti sehingga tanpa sengaja Sakura menabrak punggungnya.

Pria itu berbalik, "Makanya jangan melamun saja, pinky!"

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU BEGITU!"

"Sudahlah, pinky! Kita sudah sampai!" pria itu menunjuk sebuah mobil sport merah berkaca gelap.

Sakura melotot, "Heh, kau sedang bercanda ya?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Kau lihat saja ini!" pria itu membuka pintu belakang mobil dan menarik tangan Sakura untuk mendekat.

Sakura tertegun sejenak karena merasakan jemari pria itu melingkari tangannya.

"Ini, putramu." ucapnya pelan penuh penekanan, "ADUH! KAU MENGGIGITKU LAGI!"

Pria itu melotot pada bocah mungil berambut raven yang menggigitnya lagi—entah apa alasannya, Kakashi tidak pernah mengerti. Sakura tertawa pelan melihat keganasan anak itu.

"Aku sudah bawa mamamu jadi jangan gigit aku lagi!" ucap pria itu kesal.

Sakura tersentak mendengarnya. Dia lalu mengamati dua bocah yang ada di dalam mobil itu bergantian. Satu bermata biru, satu bermata hitam.

Sakura terlihat berpikir. Dia yakin bahwa dia tidak mengenal mereka, walau mereka terasa begitu familiar. Dimana ya dia pernah melihat anak-anak ini?

"Aku tidak kenal mereka," kata Sakura.

"Wah kau jahat sekali tak mengakui anakmu!" pria itu berdecak.

"Dia bukan anakku!" Sakura ngotot. "AKU BELUM PUNYA ANAK TAU!"

"Cakuya-chaaan..."

Teriakan Sakura terhenti saat mendengarnya. Suara cadel khas anak-anak, namun cara memanggil namanya yang sangat khas.

Selama ini hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan nada seperti itu.

"Naruto..." bisik Sakura pelan. Dia menatap bocah pirang itu dalam diam.

Rambut pirang, mata biru.

Lalu dia beralih pada bocah raven. Matanya yang kelam dan bibirnya yang membentuk senyuman tipis.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" Sakura menggeleng saat sebuah pemikiran yang menurutnya sendiri tidak mungkin menghampiri kepalanya.

"Kau sudah mengenali mereka heh?" sinis pria itu lagi.

Sakura tak mempedulikannya, masih tenggelam dalam asumsinya tentang kedua bocah itu.

"Kau anak Naruto, dan kau anak Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar setelah menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

Kedua bocah itu sweatdrop.

"Biar kukatakan lagi padamu Tuan. Aku memang bukan ibu mereka, tapi aku rasa aku tau siapa pasti siapa ayah mereka!" mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca sambil menatap pria itu.

Sakura bahkan sudah berencana memukul Naruto dan mencekik Sasuke. Kalau anak Sasuke sudah sebesar ini itu berarti bahwa Sasuke menghamili wanita lain saat masih berpacaran dengannya. Aura menakutkan Sakura menguar jelas, membuat kedua bocah itu merinding.

"Temeee~ lakukan cecuatu! Cakuya-chan bica membunuh kita!" Nayu berbisik.

Piranha memutar otak lagi.

"Cakuya..." grrr, dia kesal sendiri saat mendengar suaranya. Tapi ini bukan sesuatu yang penting sekarang, dia harus membuat Sakura tau siapa dia yang sebenarnya dan melupakan tebakan konyolnya tadi. "Ini kami."

Mata klorofil Sakura terbelalak lebar mendengarnya. Sementara pria itu, Hatake Kakashi terlihat makin bingung.

"Apa maksud kalian?" getaran di suara Sakura makin jelas.

"Ini kami, Cakuya-chan. Aku dan temeee~" Nayu berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Sakura mundur selangkah, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar dan dia lihat.

"Tidaaak mungkiiiin!" jerit Sakura sebelum kesadarannya tiba-tiba menghilang. Untung saja Kakashi dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya sebelum tubuh Sakura terjerembab jatuh ke aspal.

Nayu membelalak.

Piranha melotot.

Kakashi menghela napas.

* * *

"Nona. Bangunlah, Nona."

Sakura membuka mata. Kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat untuk terbuka. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, dan tenggorokannya kering.

"Hey, dia sudah bangun!"

Akhirnya kelopak mata Sakura berhasil terbuka dengan sempurna, memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan asing untuknya. Dimanakah dirinya? Sakura berkonsentrasi dan mulai mengingat lagi alasan kenapa dia pingsan.

Oh, sialan.

"Minumlah air ini, Nona."

Sakura mendongak melihat seorang pria asing berambut hitam, beralis tebal, dan memiliki senyuman lebar. Pria itu menyerahkan gelas air ke tangan Sakura. Sakura menerima minumannya dan meminumnya sedikit.

"Dimana aku?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau ada di apartemen temanku," pria itu terkekeh atas sebab yang tidak Sakura ketahui.

"Teman?"

"Kau pingsan tadi saat bertemu dengannya. Apa kau ingat?"

Apa yang pria ini maksud adalah pria aneh bermasker itu?

"Kurasa aku sudah mengingatnya,"jawab Sakura, ragu-ragu. "I-itu... hmmm, dimana kedua anak itu?" Sakura sedikit tergagap, masih tak yakin, namun penasaran dan ingin memastikan.

"Maksudmu putramu?" tanya pria itu dengan wajah cerah. "Oh ya, hampir lupa. Kenalkan, namaku Maito Gai."

Sakura menyambut uluran tangannya, "Haruno Sakura. Dan tolong berheti mengira mereka berdua anakku."

"Maafkan aku Haruno-san, temanku yang bilang bahwa kau ibunya. Jadi ya aku percaya saja padanya." Gai tampak menyesal.

"Panggil aku Sakura saja, dan kurasa temanmu itu memang sinting."

Gai tertawa, "Baiklah Sakura—ngomong-ngomong aku suka cara kau memanggilnya. Dan aku harus bilang padamu bahwa sekarang kedua anak lucu itu ada bersama si orang sinting."

Sakura mendengus. "Bisakah kau mengantarkanku pada mereka? Ada sesuatu yang harus kupastikan."

"Tentu saja."

Sakura bangkit dari sofa yang menjadi tempatnya berbaring dan mengikuti Gai. Dia mengamati ruangan mewah bergaya modern minimalis ini. Sepertinya pria bermasker itu bukan orang sembarangan.

Mereka berdua sampai di ruang makan yang bersebelahan dengan pantry. Sakura bisa melihatnya, siluet hitam dan kuning. Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kenapa susunya tidak kalian minum?" suara Gai membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Dia melihat Gai mendekati mereka dan mulai menyodorkan botol susu formula itu pada mulut mungil kedua bocah itu. Namun keduanya menolak dengan keras susu botolan itu.

Sakura tertegun, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia ingin mendekat juga tapi ada rasa takut yang menahannya.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian?" ucap Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

Dia ingin mengingkari bahwa kedua bocah mungil itu adalah Sasuke dan Naruto, tapi begitu melihat mata mereka. Sakura tau bahwa mereka berdua adalah sahabatnya. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Jadi nama mereka Sasuke dan Naruto?"

Suara baritone itu membuat Sakura menoleh dan terdiam. Mata Sakura langsung terbelalak begitu menyadari siapa yang sekarang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"H-Ha-Hatake Ka-Kakashi?" Sakura gagap mendadak. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas seperti ubur-ubur

Kejutan apa lagi kali ini?

Walau bukan fans berat Kakashi seperti Ino, tapi Sakura juga mengagumi pria itu. Sedikit. Sakura pernah menonton beberapa filmnya dan juga ada satu masa dimana Sakura memuja pria itu sama parahnya dengan Ino. Tapi itu dulu, dulu sekali.

"Yo! Ini aku, pinky." Kakashi memamerkan senyumannya. Sakura bertaruh, jika Ino ada di sini dia pasti sudah mimisan atau terkapar pingsan sekalian.

 _Well,_ Sakura akui Kakashi memang menawan. Pria itu sudah melepas topi dan maskernya, memamerkan wajah rupawannya yang banyak digilai para wanita di luar sana. Tubuhnya yang tegap dibalut dengan celana jeans biru dan kemeja putih yang dua kancing paling atasnya dibiarkan terbuka. Dan jangan lupakan rambut peraknya yang dibiarkan berantakan. Benar-benar...

Tapi, tunggu! Pinky? Dan suara itu...

"Kau pria bermasker sinting itu?" semprot Sakura. Rasa kesal lebih mendominasinya sekarang.

Kakashi berdecak pelan, "Sinting katamu? Sudah bagus kau tidak aku tinggal di jalan. Lagipula kenapa kau harus pingsan segala? Merepotkan!"

Sakura memandang pria yang katanya aktor terkenal itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ternyata dia tidak lebih dari seorang pria menyebalkan. Sakura jadi menyesal karena sempat menjadi fansnya.

"Cakuya-chaaan!"

Kekesalan Sakura menguap begitu saja saat suara versi bocah Naruto memanggilnya.

"Naruto..." ucap Sakura sambil menerjang bocah itu dan menariknya dalam pelukan. Sasuke mendengus di sampingnya—sedikit iri mungkin.

"Kenapa kalian bisa menyusut begini?"

"Kami juga nggak tau."

Kakashi kaget mendengar bocah raven pendiam tiba-tiba menyahut, nadanya judes lagi.

"Nona pinky, karena kau sudah terbukti mengenal mereka berdua, bagaimana jika kita segera menyelesaikan ini?" sela Kakashi tak sabar.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku begitu!" Sakura menoleh kesal padanya. "Menyelesaikan masalah ini?" dia kebingungan sekarang.

Ada Kakashi dan Gai juga, apa yang harus Sakura katakan pada mereka?

Bahwa Sakura kakak kedua bocah ini? Bibinya? Ibunya? Calon ibu tirinya?

"Katakan pada meleka yang cebenalnya!" Sasuke membaca situasi tak menyenangkan ini.

Sungguh, Sakura ingin tertawa kencang mendengar suara Sasuke yang super imut tapi tetap mempertahankan gengsinya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Benar-benar khas Sasuke sekali. Naruto bahkan sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sementara Kakashi dan Gai?

Mereka berdua cuma melongo tak mengerti.

"Hm, baiklah Sasuke-kun," Sakura mengangguk dan mengambil ponselnya di kantung blazernya.

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang bahwa mereka berdua adalah sahabatku?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau punya gangguan kepribadian ya?" ejek Kakashi. Sakura mencoba bersabar lagi dalam menghadapi pria ini.

Dia lalu membuka sebuah folder di ponselnya dan memilih satu foto untuk ditunjukkan pada Gai dan Kakashi.

Di foto itu terpampang wajah dua orang pria tampan. Satu berambut raven, bemata hitam kelam, dan mempunyai ekspresi dingin. Pria yang satunya berambut pirang, bermata sebiru langit, dan memamerkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Oh, mereka ayah kedua anak lucu itu?" Gai langsung menebak. Kakashi tampaknya juga mempunyai pikiran yang sama dengannya.

"Bukan!" Sakura berteriak.

"Lalu?"

"Bukankah dua pria ini sangat mirip dengan mereka? Maksudku—ah, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya. Mereka memang terlihat mirip tapi sebenarnya mereka mirip. Aduh!" Sakura menepuk keningnya sendiri karena tidak juga menemukan deskripsi yang cocok.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan? Jangan bertele-tele!" Kakashi semakin tak sabar.

"DUA BOCAH ITU ADALAH KEDUA PRIA DALAM FOTO INI!" teriak Sakura emosi.

Hening. Semua terdiam.

Gai mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. "Ma-maksudnya? Jadi mereka bukan balita? Seperti cerita dalam komik itu?"

"Mereka berusia 24 tahun, sama sepertiku," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kakashi, masih tak percaya.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya dan beralih sejenak menatap Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Aku pun juga tidak tau apa yang sudah terjadi pada mereka..." Sakura tersenyum miris.

 _"Impossible,"_ desis Kakashi.

"Wow, ini sangat menarik!" Gai yang terlihat sangat excited dengan kisah ini. Dia lalu memainkan rambut Sasuke dan Naruto sambil memeluk mereka dengan erat. Nyaris membuat mereka kehabisan napas kalau saja Sakura tidak segera menarik keduanya dalam pelukannya.

"Pinky, aku rasa kau sudah gila!" Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya—tidak menemukan alas an tepat untuk mempercayai cerita Sakura. Cerita seperti ini tidak mungkin nyata, pasti wanita ini hanya membual saja.

"Aku tau, mungkin ini memang terdengar gila. Aku pun juga berharap bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi. Namun, begitu aku melihat mata mereka, aku tau bahwa hal ini memang benar-benar terjadi."

 _"Whatever..._ Toh, sekarang kau yang akan merawat mereka kan? Kurasa mereka sudah berada di tangan yang tepat." Kakashi tersenyum lebar, merasa bebas.

"Tapi Kakashi..."

"Sudah, Gai. Kita tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah mereka." potong Kakashi saat Gai mencoba menginterupsi.

Sasuke dan Naruto sedari tadi tidak banyak bicara. Sakura tau apa yang menyebabkan mereka berdua menjadi sedikit murung. Bahkan Sakura juga mengkhawatirkan hal yang sama. Bagaimana jika keluarga mereka tau ini? Masalah ini pasti akan jadi semakin runyam.

Sebuah tangan mungil menyentuh lengan Sakura.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Itachi..."

"Aku tau. Aku tidak akan memberitahunya tentang masalah ini." jawab Sakura pengertian. Kalau kakak Sasuke yang menderita brother complex itu tau—bisa kacau.

Memang tidak ada pilihan lain, Sakura tampaknya harus meminta bantuan pada Kakashi dan Gai.

"Bisakah kami minta tolong padamu?" pinta Sakura pada Kakashi.

Kakashi berjengit, "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Apa kau mau berurusan dengan Anbu?" kali ini Sakura bertanya dengan intonasi datar.

"Kenapa kau jadi bawa-bawa nama pasukan khusus Hokage segala?" tanya Kakashi tak habis pikir. Wanita ini sedang mengancamnya atau apa? Lagipula apa hubungan Anbu dengan semua ini—Kakashi rasa tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Hatake-san. Aku hanya meminta bantuanmu untuk menampung mereka sementara waktu karena aku tidak mungkin membawa mereka pulang ke rumahku. Setidaknya sampai semua menjadi jelas. Aku tidak ingin ada keributan berskala besar di Konoha."

"Kau tau bahwa aku terlalu sibuk untuk merawat mereka. Gai juga tidak bisa karena dia adalah managerku jadi dia juga akan sering bersamaku." balas Kakashi, mencari alasan paling masuk akal.

"Jika kau sibuk, maka aku yang akan menemani mereka di sini!" Sakura masih berkepala batu.

Mata Kakashi menyipit, "Kau sedang bernegosiasi denganku?"

"Kau boleh menyebutnya seperti itu," jawab Sakura cepat.

"Kakashi, bantu saja mereka." Gai membantu membujuk.

Kakashi menatap bimbang. Haruskah dia membantu mereka? Tapi kenapa harus?

* * *

 **oOo**

 **To be continued**

 **oOo**

* * *

Halloo, aku balik membawa chapter 2.

Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin terimakasih banget buat kalian yang sudah berkenan meninggalkan review—dan juga fav and follow. Aku jadi tambah semangat buat nulis lanjutan fic ini. Maaf juga kalau aku nggak sempat balas satu-satu, tapi beneran—aku menghargai banget.

Aku bakal jawab pertanyaan kalian di sini secara menyeluruh aja.

Fic ini straight, buat pairingnya aku masih belum nentuin, maybe SasuSaku, KakaSaku, NaruSaku… aku juga bingung karena aku juga suka semua.

Tenang aja, di fic ini juga nggak bakalan ada yang jahat kok.

Di chapter ini mereka langsung ketemu Sakura karena di sini yang bikin kacau justru Itachi sama satu orang lagi yang masih rahasia.

Oke, sekian dulu. Sampai jumpa di chapter 3, aku bakal usahain buat update cepat.

Sekali lagi, terimakasih minna…


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO BABIES!**

 **.**

 **A story by timeandpain84**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Hatake Kakashi. Aktor, 27 Tahun. Tampan, pintar, kaya, dan terkenal. Namun, tiba-tiba kehidupannya berubah ketika dia menemukan dua orang balita laki-laki tanpa identitas saat sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran fansnya.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[3] Something More**

.

 _ **Malam itu di apartemen Kakashi...**_

Jarum jam masih menunjukkan angka 8 ketika Kakashi sampai di rumah setelah menyelesaikan sesi pemotretannya untuk sebuah majalah. Tubuh Kakashi terasa lelah sehingga membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat tidur di kasurnya yang empuk. _Pasti menyenangkan._

"Temeee~ aku mau nonton Dolaemon!"

"Hn."

"Cepat ganti!"

"Itu tontonan anak kecil, dobe!"

"Lho kita sekalang kan memang anak kecil!"

Kakashi tidak jadi menuju kamarnya setelah mendengar perdebatan konyol dengan suara cadel itu. Hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah, sepertinya wanita galak yang bernama Sakura itu sudah pulang.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan totalitasku cebagai anak keciiil!"

"Huh, kau kulang keljaan!"

Mereka berdua terus berdebat tanpa menyadari kehadiran Kakashi. Kakashi juga sengaja membiarkannya, lumayan untuk hiburan pelepas lelahnya.

Sasu dan Naru.

Kakashi, Gai, dan Sakura sepakat memanggil keduanya seperti itu setelah Sakura mencak-mencak karena Kakashi memanggil Sasuke dengan nama Piranha. Padahal kan itu salah Sasuke sendiri yang hobi menggigit dirinya seperti keturunan vampire.

Setelah insiden tadi pagi, Kakashi akhirnya luluh dan bersedia menampung kedua balita jadi-jadian ini untuk sementara waktu. Selain terpengaruh dengan tatapan mata memelas trio hitam, kuning, dan pink itu, Gai juga ikut-ikutan bersuara.

Dengan mengatasnamakan bahwa Kakashi jarang berbuat kebaikan maka Gai mendesaknya untuk membantu mereka dengan iming-iming bahwa Kakashi akan dapat pahala yang lumayan untuk mengisi timbangan amal baiknya. Yah, daripada mereka berisik terus akhirnya Kakashi setuju dengan catatan bahwa Sakura harus merawat Sasu dan Naru tanpa merepotkannya.

Wanita itu langsung menyetujuinya. Tapi, kenapa sekarang Kakashi jadi merasa ditipu ya? Pada dasarnya dia itu tidak tegaan, jadi dia tidak bisa diam saja melihat mereka berdua terlantar. Mungkin juga karena hatinya terlalu lembut.

"Pamaaan Kakachi!" seruan riang Naru membuat Kakashi tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Hn." Sasu ikut bersuara dengan gumaman ala Uchiha miliknya.

Kakashi mendekat lalu duduk di sisi sofa yang kosong.

"Kemana ibu merah jambu kalian?" tanya Kakashi.

"Cakuya-chan pulang kalena halus ke lumah cakit," jawab Naru.

"Dia sakit?"

"Dia doktel," sahut Sasu. Intonasinya kesal karena Kakashi bertanya-tanya soal Sakura.

 _Jealous much, Sasu?_

"Dokter?" Kakashi sedikit terkejut karena melihat sisi lain dari wanita tak lembut itu.

"Cakuya-chan itu doktel yang hebat," celoteh Naru.

"Hmmm... begitu ya..." gumam Kakashi tak jelas.

"Kau balu cuting ya paman?" tanya Naru lagi. Oh ya jangan lupakan bahwa Uzumaki Naruto itu fans Hatake Kakashi.

"Cuma pemotretan untuk majalah saja," jawab Kakashi.

"Wah pasti nanti majalah itu bakal sold out dalam waktu kulang dali sehali."

"Eh?" Kakashi agak terkejut. Kok Naru seperti tau sekali dengan masalah profesinya.

"Dia fans-mu," kata Sasu cepat setelah membaca raut heran Kakashi.

Kakashi tertawa garing, pantas saja dari mereka berdua, Naru yang paling antusias untuk tinggal di tempat ini.

"Aku cuka film-film-mu," Naru berkata dengan sedikit hiberbolik. "Cakuya juga!"

"Si galak itu?" Kakashi tertawa. Jadi wanita itu bersikap galak untuk menutupi hal ini?

"Cembalangan! Cakuya udah nggak nge-fans dia lagi!" sewot Sasu, "Cekalang dia lebih cuka ama Hoshigaki Kisame!"

 _Hebat. Kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkan Sasu sejak kemarin._

Tapi, Hoshigaki Kisame? Nggak salah tuh? Sakura berhenti jadi fans Hatake Kakashi yang gantengnya sundul palung Izu dan berubah halauan jadi fans Kisame yang jadi pemeran utama di 'Sharkman the Series' itu?

Memang hati wanita itu begitu rumit dan susah dimengerti.

Naru tergelak mendengar kesewotan seorang Sasu. Sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, saat sedang booming-boomingnya film Kakashi yang judulnya 'Strange Lights', Sakura yang masih berstatus pacar Sasuke ikut tergila-gila pada Kakashi.

Dia ketularan Yamanaka Ino yang _die-hard-fans-Kakashi_. Ayolah, cewek mana yang nggak jatuh hati pada Kakashi karena peran yang dimainkannya waktu itu. Seorang cassanova yang punya banyak kharisma. Bahkan Sakura pun lebih sering bicara tentang Kakashi saat sedang bersama Sasuke.

Dan Naru juga baru tau bahwa rasa sensinya Sasuke masih terbawa sampai sekarang. Dasar, Uchiha pendendam.

"Hei, kalian sudah makan?" tanya Kakashi setelah mengenyahkan kebingungannya akan hati wanita.

"Cudah donk!" Naru bersorak riang. "Cakuya juga menyicihkan makanan untukmu. Tinggal dihangatkan katanya."

"Eh, untukku juga?" ulang Kakashi. Dia sedikit tak percaya mengingat kesan pertama pertemuannya dengan Sakura tidak terlalu baik.

"Jangan GE-EL!" kata Sasu dingin.

Mata Kakashi memicing tajam saat melihat Sasu yang sekarang pura-pura cuek. Demi alis tebal Gai, rasanya dia begitu ingin mengarungi Sasu dan membuangnya ke kutub utara.

"Sasu..." desis Kakashi sambil mengamati wajah mungil bocah itu.

"Apa?" responnya galak.

"Kenapa rasanya kau mirip dengan seseorang yang aku kenal ya?" Kakashi memasang wajah berpikir.

Sasu melengos, "Pelasaanmu aja."

"Tadi si pinky bilang kalau namamu Sasuke kan? Siapa tadi nama keluargamu? Uchino?"

"Uchiha!" refleks saja Sasu berteriak protes. Kakashi ini ternyata suka sembarangan. 'Pria yang paling diinginkan oleh wanita lajang' apa? Hati Sasu mendadak dongkol saat ingat artikel majalah yang ditunjukkan Sakura padanya dulu.

"Uchiha? Kalau begitu apa kau kenal dengan Uchiha Obito?" tanya Kakashi, nadanya penuh selidik.

"Obito-niican?" ulang Sasu dengan tampang polosnya walau sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa panik.

Celaka dua belas! Ternyata Kakashi kenal dengan kakak sepupunya yang sekarang menetap di California itu.

"Bica dibilang begitu." jawab Sasu akhirnya walaupun menurut Kakashi jawaban ini ambigu.

Naru hanya manggut-manggut tak mengerti. Selama sembilan tahun mengenal Sasu(ke) dia hanya pernah bertemu dengan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, orangtua Sasuke yang super sibuk itu. Serta tidak lupa Uchiha Itachi, kakak ajaib Sasuke yang punya brother complex tingkat siaga itu.

"Aku jadi ingat kalau aku belum membalas email yang dikirim Obito minggu lalu, dia pasti ngambek." Kakashi tersenyum tipis mengingat Obito yang sedikit selebor. "Nanti aku akan membalasnya. Apa kau mau titip salam untuknya, Sasu?"

Sasu cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Jangan bilang apa yang teljadi padaku. Bica gawat kalau kelualga becalku tau!"

"Hm, aku mengerti..."

"Pamaaan, haus!" Naru menarik ujung jaket yang Kakashi kenakan, berusaha menarik perhatian pria itu dari Sasu.

"Kau mau susu?"

Naru meringis dan menggeleng. Tadi Sakura sempat memaksanya minum susu formula yang sudah dibeli Kakashi, tapi Naru menyerah karena ternyata rasanya mengerikan.

"Akan kuambilkan air putih saja kalau begitu,"

Entah malaikat mana yang sudah merasukinya hari ini sehingga Kakashi mau saja melakukan hal-hal yang bukan Kakashi sekali. Biasanya mana mau dia bertingkah seperti babysitter begini. Mungkin tadi kepalanya baru saja terbentur.

"Dia itu aneh." gumam Sasu.

Naru mengiyakan melalui sorot matanya. Mungkin ibunya benar tentang manusia yang selalu mempunyai sisi lain di dalam dirinya.

"Ini Naru-chan, minumnya pelan-pelan!" Kakashi menyodorkan gelas kecil pada Naru dan bocah itu segera meminum isinya dengan rakus. "Aku bisa menebak betapa lucu dan menggemaskannya kalian waktu masih jadi balita asli dulu..."

Kakashi tertawa pelan.

"Apa itu pujian?" tanya Sasu sarkartis.

"Hm, kalau kau ingin menyebutnya begitu..."

"Tapi menulutku kau tidak sekelen sepelti yang celalu dibicalakan media," lagi-lagi perkataan tajam ala seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa tersampaikan maksudnya dengan baik gara-gara suara cadelnya.

Tentu saja Kakashi tertawa karena menganggapnya sebagai lelucon tak penting Sasu.

"Kau pasti adalah pria 24 tahun yang dingin, penuh sarkastisme, dan menyebalkan," balas Kakashi tenang. "Dan aku juga jadi ikut penasaran apa yang sudah terjadi pada kalian sehingga kalian berubah bentuk begini. Kutukan?"

"Kau mau membantu kami mencali tau?" tanya Naru penuh harap.

Kakashi mengangguk sekilas, "Hidupku cukup monoton. Mungkin aku bisa membantu kalian untuk mengenyahkan kebosanan ini."

"Aciiiikkk! Demi lambut jablik ayahku, Paman Kakachi akan membantu kita, temeee~" Naru bersorak heboh dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasu saking senangnya.

"Hn, biaca aja," respon Sasu cuek.

Kakashi berdecak kesal. Apa sih yang bisa membuat Sasu merasa antusias?

"Dengar ya bocah! Kalian berdua sekarang mempunyai fisik seperti anak berusia tiga tahunan, jadi cobalah bertingkah sesuai umur. Bukankah kalian tidak ingin keluarga kalian sampai tau masalah ini? Jadi beraktinglah!"

Sebenarnya Kakashi masih tak habis pikir kenapa Sasu dan Naru tidak ingin keluarga mereka tau. Bukankah akan lebih mudah untuk menemukan penyebab insiden ini jika lebih banyak bantuan yang datang? Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi kalau keluarga mereka sampai tau?

"Kau ingin kami belakting jadi balita benelan?" tanya Sasu, ada seringaian tipis di bibir mungilnya.

"Ya."

"Baiklah, becok kau akan mendapatkannya," respon Sasu sok misterius.

Kakashi mengangguk dan tak mau ambil pusing dengan perkataan si bocah raven.

"Oke, sekarang waktunya anak-anak seusia kalian untuk tidur!"

"Belum ngantuk!"

"Nayu macih nungguin Dolaemon!"

"Tidak ada Doraemon malam-malam begini!"

"Pokoknya ntar duyu!"

Kesabaran Kakashi mulai hilang. Dia mengangkat kedua bocah itu dan menggendong mereka ke dalam kamar.

"Nah, sekarang tidur!" perintah Kakashi sambil menaruh dua bocah itu di ranjang.

"Belum ngantuk paman! Jam cegini biacanya aku macih keluyulan sama Chachu-teme!" rengek Naru.

Kakashi tidak terpengaruh.

"Ti-dur-se-ka-rang!"

Kalimat Kakashi barusan menandakan bahwa dia sedang tidak ingin dibantah. Sasu mendengus sebal. Baiklah, kali ini dia akan menurut. Tapi besok lihat saja, Sasu akan menunjukkan tingkah ala balitanya sesuai dengan permintaan Kakashi. Seringaian tipis itu muncul lagi di bibir Naru.

"Selamat malam anak-anak!" Kakashi tertawa pelan, dia sedang meledek merek tentu saja.

"Malam!" Naru lupa akan kengototannya tadi dan menarik selimutnya, menguap lebar lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Besok kalian harus bangun pagi, oke?" tangan Kakashi lalu terjulur untuk mematikan lampu kamar itu.

"Jangan dimatikan!" teriak Sasu.

Seringaian tipis muncul di bibir Kakashi, "Kenapa?"

"Itu..." Sasu sedang mencari alasan yang tidak menjatuhkan image-nya di depan Kakashi.

"Oh... kau takut gelap ya? Aku pikir cuma Obito saja Uchiha yang takut gelap..."

Sasu mengumpat dalam hati mendengar sindiran Kakashi. Dia benar-benar akan mencekik Kakashi kalau dia sudah kembali ke tubuh dewasanya nanti.

"Tenang saja Sasu-chan, lampunya tidak jadi aku matikan. Kau cepat tidur ya? Lihat Naru sudah ngiler di sampingmu tuh!" Kakashi terkekeh lagi sebelum menutup pintu. Sengaja tidak rapat karena Sasu dan Naru akan kesulitan jika nanti ingin membukanya.

Sasu pun kini melirik Naru yang sudah terlelap damai. Bisa-bisanya dia tertidur senyenyak ini...

"Dobe~ aku akan membuat pelhitungan juga denganmu nanti!" desis Sasu seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Naru.

Dia berusaha memejamkan matanya tapi tidak bisa! Dengkuran Naru yang super berisik memaksa matanya untuk tetap terbuka.

 _Grrrr..._

Sasu(ke) benci situasi ini.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Keesokan harinya...**_

"Forehead, bagaimana kalau nanti siang kita pergi shopping?" tanya Ino sambil menggigit sandwichnya. Kedua mata aquamarine wanita itu menatap Sakura dengan antusias dan penuh harap.

"Maaf, pig. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa menemanimu... Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat," jawab Sakura lemas, dia mengaduk-aduk serealnya tak berminat.

"Ah! Kau mau pergi kencan ya?" tebak Ino dengan suara kencang. Hampir semua orang yang ada di kafetaria rumah sakit itu menoleh pada mereka.

"Kecilkan suaramu!" tegur Sakura.

"Uppsss... Maaf! Jadi kau akan berkencan dengan siapa nanti? Naruto? Sasori? Sasuke? Gaara?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Ini bukan kencan!"

Ino berdecak pelan, "Ini sudah saatnya kau move on dari Gaara! Kembali saja pada Naruto atau Sasuke!"

Sakura jadi speechless sendiri mendengar perkataan Ino. "Jangan membuat asumsimu sendiri, pig! Aku hanya..."

Sakura menggantung kalimatnya, tenggorakannya serasa tercekat.

"Hanya apa?" desak Ino.

Sakura terdiam, memutuskan untuk tidak jadi meneruskan kalimatnya. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Sakura tidak bercerita pada Ino perihal menyusutnya Naruto dan Sasuke. Setidaknya bukan untuk sekarang.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting," dusta Sakura memaksakan senyumannya.

Ino berdecak nyaring.

"Aku tau bahwa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu," ucap Ino dengan seulas senyum.

Sakura mendongak tak percaya, tapi dengan cepat dia menormalkan ekspresinya lagi.

"Apa kau cenayang?" tanya Sakura menutupi kegugupannya.

Ino nyengir, "Hanya menebak saja! Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bercerita. Aku tidak akan memaksamu..."

"Aku pasti akan bercerita padamu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Maaf..." kata Sakura penuh penyesalan.

Ino tersenyum menenangkan. Tetapi dalam hati dia sudah menebak bahwa ini tidak jauh-jauh dari masalah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura terlibat dalam suatu hubungan yang rumit. Bahkan Ino sendiri merasa kesulitan untuk menemukan deskripsi yang tepat untuk hubungan mereka. Yang mendekati cocok mungkin trademark Shikamaru; merepotkan.

"Aku selalu ada kapanpun kau ingin bercerita, forehead," Ino tersenyum, tulus.

"Terimakasih, pig!" Sakura balas tersenyum.

Ino kemudian memasukkan potongan sandwich terakhir ke mulutnya, "Mari kita ganti topik pembicaraan. Kau tau? Film baru Kakashi akan segera dirilis!"

Sakura tertawa kaku. Harusnya dia tau bahwa topik lain yang dimaksud Ino itu adalah Kakashi.

"Aku harus pergi ke premiere-nya!" kata Ino penuh semangat. Ino yang sedang dalam mode fangirl seperti ini adalah Ino yang menyeramkan. "Hatake Kakashi pasti akan tambah mempesona."

Mempesona apanya? Batin Sakura merutuk.

Seandainya saja Ino tau betapa menyebalkannya Kakashi itu...

"Hoshigaki Kisame lebih keren..." kata Sakura.

Ino memberinya tatapan aneh tapi Sakura pura-pura tidak menyadarinya.

"Mungkin setelah ini kau harus mencoba berkencan dengan Suigetsu-san," Ino menyarankan.

"Dia terlihat mirip dengan Hoshigaki Kisame."

"Jangan mulai lagi, pig!" desis Sakura ketika Ino membawa nama Suigetsu, si dokter bedah itu.

"Bukankah katamu Kisame keren?"

"Itu kan Kisame, bukan Suigetsu-san."

"Forehead, berapa kali kubilang padamu bahwa pria seperti Kakashi itu adalah pria yang sempurna sebagai pasangan hidup, jadi Kakashi lebih keren." Ino ngotot.

"Sai bisa marah jika dia mendengarmu! Dan Kakashi sama sekali tidak keren!"

"Sai tidak akan marah karena dia tau bahwa dia sekeren Kakashi!"

Sakura jadi kesal sendiri. Dia lalu mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya.

"Hati-hati, forehead. Mungkin kau nanti bisa tergila-gila pada Kakashi melebihi diriku," kata Ino tenang.

 _"Bwuhhh..."_ Sakura menyemburkan minumannya dan menatap Ino horror, "Kau menakutiku, pig!"

"Siapa tau, aku ulangi lagi, siapa tau suatu hari nanti kau tidak sengaja bertemu Kakashi di jalan dan tiba-tiba kau jatuh cinta padanya. Maksudku, bukankah tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini?" Ino menyuarakan pikiran ala sinetronnya tanpa tau bahwa kalimatnya itu barusan seolah memukul telak Sakura.

"Tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan?" Sakura berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Andai Ino tau bahwa Sakura sudah mengalami hal itu...

Tapi bukankah yang kemarin itu lebih dramatis lagi?

.

* * *

.

Kakashi sedang bermimpi indah di dalam tidurnya. Dalam mimpinya itu, dia seolah berada di padang rumput luas yang membuatnya merasa tenang.

Hembusan angin yang sejuk membelai kulitnya dan mengacak helaian rambut peraknya. Kakashi memejamkan mata, menikmati sensasi menenangkan ini.

 _Apakah ini yang namanya surga?_ Pikirnya.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis dan memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan. Dia menatap langit biru di atasnya ada awan putih yang berarak lembut seperti permen kapas.

 _Rasanya pasti sangat manis._

Dengan konyol, Kakashi menjulurkan tangannya seolah ingin mengambil sejumput awan itu. Sedikit lagi sampai dia berhasil menggapainya...

Namun, tiba-tiba gumpalan awan itu berubah warna menjadi merah jambu. Benar-benar makin mirip dengan permen kapas, membuat Kakashi makin ingin meraihnya.

Sayang, bertiup angin kencang yang membuat awan merah jambu itu bergerak menjauh. Kakashi tersentak, bangun dari rerumputan, berniat untuk mengejarnya.

 _Greppp..._

Kakashi tidak bisa berlari karena ada sesuatu yang menahan kakinya. Dia memandang ke bawah dan melihat dua orang bocah mungil sedang memeluk kakinya dengan erat. Kedua bocah itu lalu mendongak dan balas menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan yang menyeramkan.

"Sasu? Naru?" panggil Kakashi pelan setelah melihat wajah mereka.

"Kami tidak akan membialkanmu mengejal awan melah jambu itu..." kata mereka kompak dan tegas.

"ARRGGGHHHH!"

Selanjutnya hanya jeritan memilukan Kakashi yang terdengar.

.

"Lihat dia tidul sepelti kelbau!" gerutu Sasu.

Dia bersama Naru sekarang berada di dalam kamar Kakashi yang belum juga bangun padahal sudah jam 9 pagi. Bukankah seharusnya Kakashi menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka? Begitu pikir Sasu. Mungkin Sasu lupa siapa yang jadi tuan rumah di sini.

"Ckckck... Olang kelen tetap caja kelen walau tidul sambil ngilel," komen Naru kagum, Sasu meliriknya kesal.

"Dasal oot! Ini bukan waktunya ngomong gitu!"

"Jangan cenci-cenci, teme~ kau cepelti cewek yang cedang datang bulan aja!"

"Udah! Jangan mendebatku! Cepet bangunin dia!" titah Sasu.

Naru terkikik, "Iya, yang mulia Chachu-chan!"

Sebelum Sasu ngamuk karena panggilan isengnya, Naru segera menarik-narik tangan Kakashi.

"Pamaaan, banguuun!"

Kakashi tak merespon, masih tenggelam dalam mimpinya.

"Banguuun!" Naru mencoba sekali lagi, tapi hasilnya tetap sama.

Kakashi hanya melenguh pelan dan tidak juga membuka matanya.

"Minggil, dobe!" hilang sudah kesabaran Sasu. Dia lalu merangkak ke kaki Kakashi.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, teme?" Naru menatap ngeri Sasu.

"Hal yang menyenangkan..." balas Sasu cuek.

Dia kemudian menyingkap selimut yang Kakashi kenakan dan menyeringai. Kedua tangan mungilnya terarah ke kaki Kakashi, dan kemudian tanpa perasaan dia mencabuti bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh di sana.

"ARRGGGHHHH!"

Teriakan kesakitan Kakashi bergema. Pria itu membuka matanya kaget dan mendapati Sasu sedang menatapny dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sedangkan Naru menutup mulutnya sendiri, Naru rasa Sasu sudah menjelma menjadi bocah iblis.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kakashi kesal.

"Membangunkanmu," jawab Sasu santai.

Kakashi melotot. Dua bocah ini memang menyeramkan. Tadi mereka berdua sudah hadir di dalam mimpi indah Kakashi dengan tidak elitnya dan merusaknya, lalu sekarang mereka sudah siap amunisi untuk mengacaukan pagi Kakashi. Fantastis.

"Paman, mandikan kami!"

Belum hilang rasa kesal Kakashi, Naru sudah mengajukan permintaan lain?

"Apa?" Kakashi berharap dia salah dengar.

"Man-di! Kami udah dua hali nggak mandi!" ulang Naru sabar.

"Memangnya kemarin si pinky tidak memandikan kalian?" gerutunya.

 _Blusshhh..._

Muncul rona samar di pipi Sasu dan Naru.

"Kau belcanda ya?" teriak Sasu menutupi rasa malunya.

Kalau dia dan Naru balita asli ya tidak masalah Sakura memandikannya. Masalahnya mereka itu pria 24 tahun yang terjebak di tubuh balita.

Kakashi tertawa, "Tidak usah malu. Aku yakin semua bagian tubuh kalian juga ikut menyusut! HEY, ADUH! JANGAN MENGGIGITKU LAGI SASU-CHAN!"

Kakashi mengusap-usap betisnya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran gigitan Sasu. Oke, sepertinya Kakashi sudah memancing amarah mereka. Jadi sebelum semua tambah runyam lebih baik Kakashi mengalihkan perhatian.

"Aku siapkan airnya dulu!" sambil menggerutu dalam hati, Kakashi melompat ke kamar mandi kamarnya.

Dia kemudian mengisi bathtub dengan air hangat sampai setengahnya.

"Nah, ayo lepaskan pakaian kalian!"

Kedua bocah itu masih tak bergerak.

"Apa? Mau kulepaskan?" tanya Kakashi lagi dengan wajah sangar.

Sasu dan Naru menggeleng dan langsung melakukan perintah Kakashi dan memasukkan diri mereka ke dalam bath-tub.

"Jangan main air!" Kakashi setengah berteriak saat Naru membuat air muncrat kemana-mana untuk menggoda Sasu.

Sasu yang kesal membalas Naru dengan menarik bocah itu.

"Hei, Sasu-chan! Nanti Naru-chan bisa tenggelam! Kalian ini..." tegur Kakashi. Dia menarik lengan kaosnya sampai sebatas siku dan turun tangan memandikan kedua bocah bandel itu.

"Huh, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah begini," gerutunya.

"Tapi kau cocok melakukannya..." tutur Sasu polos dan jujur.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Kakashi sambil mengacak rambut penuh shampo Sasu.

"Teme benal. Paman Kakachi udah pantas punya anak..." imbuh Naru.

Kakashi berdehem pelan, sedikit salah tingkah.

"Aku belum memikirkannya." jawabnya, berusaha terdengar cuek.

Hati-hati, ntal kau jadi bujang tua lho..." ejek Sasu.

 _Pletakkk._

Sebuah jitakan pelan mendarat di kepala Sasu, membuatnya memonyongkan bibir dengan imut sekali. Mulut bocah yang satu ini memang perlu disekolahkan.

"Menulutku Paman cocok cama Ujuki Yugao," celetuk Naru. "Balikan aja ama dia."

Sasu mendengarkan dengan muka datarnya karena dia tidak kenal siapa itu Yugao. Kalau dari perkataan Naru sih dia itu mungkin mantan pacar Kakashi. Lagi-lagi Kakashi pun berdehem pelan.

"Dia sudah punya pacar dan kami sudah putus lama."

"Bagaimana kalo cama Chion yang member girlband itu?" tanya Naru antusias seolah dia adalah seorang biro jodoh.

Kakashi tak langsung menyahut. Dia mengangkat tubuh kedua bocah itu dari bathtub dan mengambil handuk putih panjang untuk mengeringkan tubuh mereka.

"Bagaimana kalo Hanale, Kahyo, Kulenai?" Naru tidak bisa diam, dia berlari-lari mengikuti Kakashi sambil menyebutkan nama-nama wanita cantik yang dikabarkan media pernah memiliki hubungan spesial dengan pria itu.

"Hentikan, Naru! Dan Kurenai itu tunangan temanku. Beberapa hari lagi mereka akan menikah." Kakashi lalu tersenyum tipis, "Dan jangan lari-lari! Tubuhmu masih basah, jadi airnya berceceran. Nanti kalau jatuh bagaimana?"

 _Srettt..._

 _Bruaakkk..._

"Sasu?"

"Temeee~"

Belum sampai semenit Kakashi menutup mulutnya, insiden Sasu terpeleset sudah terjadi. Bocah itu sekarang tengkurap di lantai dan menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Lebih baik cepat berpakaian!" lerai Kakashi sambil membantu Naru berdiri. Dengan cukup cekatan Kakashi membantu mereka berpakaian, lalu setelah selesai Kakashi menuntun Sasu dan Naru ke pantry.

"Kemana si pinky? Apa dia melupakan kalian?" tanya Kakashi sambil membuka kemasan makanan khusus balita.

"Cakuya-chan nggak mungkin lupa cama kami, ya kan teme?"

"Hn,"

"Aku jadi penasaran tentang sedekat apa hubungan kalian dengannya. Maksudku, kalian bahkan lebih memilih dirinya yang tau daripada memberitau keluarga kalian," kata Kakashi tak habis pikir.

Naru terkekeh, "Oh itu... Kami beltiga belteman sejak macuk SMA. Lalu Chachu itu mantan pacal Cakuya-chan..."

"Jadi kau dan si pinky itu pernah pacaran?" ulang Kakashi sembari menyodorkan dua mangkuk sereal ke depan Sasu dan Naru.

Sasu tak menjawab, dia hanya memainkan serealnya dengan sendok. Kakashi mencibirnya dalam diam. Dia lalu mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumya.

"Sedangkan aku adalah cinta dan pacal peltama Cakuya-chan," suara riang nan imut Naru memecah keheningan itu.

"He? Uhukk... Apa?" Kakashi terbatuk.

Dia tidak sedang salah dengar kan?

"Apa?" Naru balik bertanya dengan wajah innocent.

"Kau juga mantan pacarnya? Wah, dunia apa yang kalian jalani? _Seriously_ , maksudku apa kalian tidak merasa canggung satu sama lain?" sekarang Kakashi merasa bahwa dirinya begitu memalukan, kenapa juga dia harus merasa penasaran dengan kisah mereka bertiga?

"Bukan ulusanmu," kata Sasu ketus.

"Jangan gitu teme~"

"Diam kau dobe!"

"Kau sekalang jadi milip kulkas mini yang bisa beljalan."

"Kau juga jadi cemakin embel!"

"APA KATAMU? GEMBEL?"

"EMBEL! EMBEL!"

Kakashi memijit pelipisnya, pusing mendengar perdebatan mereka. Apa mereka versi 24 tahun juga sering berdebat begini?

 _Ting Tong._

Dia meninggalkan kedua bocah yang masih adu mulut itu dan pergi untuk membuka pintu. Kakashi menebak bahwa Sakura yang datang. Kalau itu Gai, dia pasti sudah masuk karena tau password pintu.

 _Ceklekkk._

Tampak seorang wanita bertubuh mungil yang membawa sebuah paper bag cokelat yang entah isinya apa. Wanita itu nyengir pada Kakashi seolah meminta maaf karena keterlambatannya.

"Kau datang? Kupikir kau lupa pada kedua mantan pacarmu itu!" sambut Kakashi setengah menyindir.

"Tentu saja aku—HEY! Darimana kau tau soal itu?" Sakura melotot kaget.

"Tanyakan pada kedua bocah itu!" jawab Kakashi, dia membuka pintu dan menyuruh Sakura untuk masuk.

Sakura mengikuti Kakashi dengan sebuah perasaan yang tak terdeskripsikan. Antara kesal, nervous, kaget, marah, sedih, senang... Pokoknya nano-nano sekali.

"Argghh! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" teriak Kakashi histeris saat melihat pantry-nya yang kacau.

Dua mangkuk yang tadi berisi sereal balita tengkurap dengan mengenaskan sementara isinya muncrat kemana-mana. Lebih dari itu, Sasu dan Naru sedang saling memukul menggunakan sendok plastik sambil berdebat menggunakan bahasa planet mereka.

Baik Kakashi dan Sakura sama-sama melotot melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Sasu-kun! Berhenti memukul kening Naru! Naru! Berhenti menjambak poni Sasu-kun!" Sakura menaruh paper bag-nya dan memisahkan dua balita kesetanan itu.

"Dia yang mulai duluan!"

"Dia!"

"Dia!"

"Dia yang memukul duluan!

"STOP!" teriak Sakura tegas. Mereka berdua langsung diam dan saling melengos.

"Dasar kekanak-kanakan!" ejek Kakashi.

"Sasu-kun!" Sakura cepat menghentikan Sasu yang akan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas Kakashi. Sasu tidak jadi bersuara dan hanya cemberut.

"Cakuya-chan, kau cudah makan?" tanya Naru perhatian.

"Sudah, kok," Sakura balas tersenyum manis. "Ah, aku punya sesuatu buat kalian..."

Sakura menggendong Sasu dan Naru ke sofa diiringi lirikan penasaran Kakashi. Wanita itu lalu meraih paper bag yang tadi dibawanya. Dia lalu mengambil sekotak kecil macaron dan menyerahkannya pada Naru.

Naru bersorak kegirangan dan memeluk kotak itu. Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah Naru, dia lalu merogoh paper bag-nya lagi untuk mengambil bagian Sasu.

"Ini buat Sasu-kun,"

Sakura menyerahkan buah bulat berwarna merah yang kelihatan masih segar dan menggiurkan. Sasu menerimanya dengan mata berbinar dan senyuman lebar. Membuatnya makin terlihat menggemaskan.

"Tomat?" Kakashi mengangkat alisnya tak percaya. Jadi si Uchiha dingin itu suka tomat? Kontras sekali dengan kepribadiannya.

"Hey, pinky!" panggil Kakashi teringat sesuatu.

"Apa?" jawab Sakura judes.

"Kau akan menemani mereka kan? Aku ada pembacaan naskah untuk film baruku, jadi aku akan pulang terlambat."

 _Film baru?_ Sakura segera mengenyahkan rasa penasarannya sebelum menjadi akut.

"Oh, ya. Aku libur hari ini jadi aku bisa menemani Naru dan Sasu-kun. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku tidak khawatir pada mereka, aku cuma khawatir kalau mereka menghancurkan rumahku," kata Kakashi. Dia menatap sereal yang muncrat kemana-mana lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku akan membersihkannya nanti," Sakura menatapnya kesal.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti! Tolong jaga rumahku sekalian..."

"Kami tidak akan mengacau. Lagipula kami nanti akan sibuk membicarakan tentang perubahan Naru dan Sasu-kun. Kami harus cepat bertindak karena tampaknya kami hanya punya waktu yang terbatas untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini," kata Sakura sambil mengelus kepala kedua bocah itu.

Kakashi mendekati mereka dan ikut duduk di sofa.

"Apa maksudnya dengan waktu yang terbatas?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Uhm, itu... Orangtua mereka akan curiga jika terlalu lama kehilangan kontak dengan mereka. Ini baru dua hari tapi aku sudah merasa takut. Semua benar-benar akan kacau jika sampai ketahuan." curhat Sakura dengan suara pelan.

"Kau tidak pellu takut Cakuya-chan," ucap Naru, dia mendongak dan mengecup pipi kanan Sakura.

"Kita akan cali solusinya," kata Sasu berusaha menenangkan. Sakura balas tersenyum lembut pada mereka.

Rasa ngeri mulai muncul di pikiran Kakashi begitu melihat interaksi ketiga orang itu.

"Terserah kalian saja..." Kakashi memutar bola matanya malas. "Yah—mungkin aku nanti juga bisa membantu kalian…"

"Telimakacih pamaaan!" Naru bersorak kegirangan. "Kau yang telbaik!"

Bibir Kakashi mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis mendengar perkataan Naru. Mungkin dia bisa jadi teman akrab dengan Naru nantinya. Karena beda dengan Sasu yang pendiam dan dingin, Naru lebih ceria, bersemangat, dan mudah bergaul.

"Pinky, pinjam ponselmu," ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba.

Sakura terdiam, butuh proses baginya untuk mencerna ucapan Kakashi.

"Untuk apa kau pinjam poncel Cakuya?" protes Sasu, cemburu.

"Diam, bocah!" Kakashi sedikit melotot, "Pinjami saja sebentar, Sakura."

Bagai terkena mantra, Sakura langsung menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kakashi. Dan apa dia tadi tak salah dengar? Kakashi memanggil namanya?

Kakashi langsung menerimanya dan mengetik sesuatu.

"Kau belbakat jadi tukang gendam," sindir Sasu.

Kakashi tak ambil peduli dan memberikan ponsel itu kembali pada pemiliknya.

"Aku sudah memasukkan nomor ponselku. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungiku," ucap Kakashi sembari tersenyum.

Sakura tertegun sambil menatap ponsel silvernya. Di layarnya terpampang satu kontak baru dengan nama HK.

"No-nomor ponselmu?" cicit Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir itu nomor ponselnya Hoshigaki Kisame?"

Sakura terbatuk. Dia menatap Sasu dan Naru kesal. Sebenarnya seberapa banyak yang sudah mereka bicarakan pada Kakashi?

"Kalu coal Kicame, bukan aku!" kata Naru panik, "Selius deh!"

Sementara Sasu tak berniat untuk membuka mulut. Dia kesal. Kenapa Kakashi ganjen sekali memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Sakura? Memangnya dia pikir dia itu siapa?

Mengesalkan.

"Baiklah," Sakura mencoba tersenyum walau yakin bahwa senyumannya akan kelihatan aneh.

"Bagus! Aku mau siap-siap dulu, sebentar lagi Gai akan menjemputku," Kakashi beranjak dari duduknya dan melenggang ke kamarnya.

Sakura masih terbengong, belum sepenuhnya kembali ke dunianya. Fakta bahwa sekarang dia punya nomor ponsel Hatake Kakashi, sang aktor papan atas Konoha, sedikit menggelitiknya. Peduli amat sekarang dia fans Kakashi atau bukan... Yang jelas, ada banyak wanita yang akan iri padanya termasuk Ino.

"Cakuya-chan! Jangan melamun! Kau telpecona pada Paman Kakachi ya?"

Sakura tergagap, "Ti-tidak kok! Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Liar!" satu kata dingin yang meluncur dari bibir Sasu membuat suasana hening seketika.

Mungkin, akan timbul sesuatu yang pelik di antara mereka. Dan Sakura tidak ingin membayangkannya.

Benar-benar tidak ingin.

* * *

oOo

 _ **To be continued…**_

oOo

* * *

Sekali lagi aku mau ngucapin makasih berat buat semua review, fav, dan follow dari kalian. Aku jadi makin semangat buat nulis lanjutan fanfic ini. Maaf kalau aku nggak sempat balas satu-satu soalnya aku nggak punya banyak waktu luang, huhuhu…

Soal pairing aku juga sudah dapat pencerahan dari reviews kalian kemarin. Hehehehe…

Dan semoga aku bisa update next chapter minggu depan.

 _Bye and thankyou everyone…_


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO BABIES!**

 **.**

 **A story by timeandpain84**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Hatake Kakashi. Aktor, 27 Tahun. Tampan, pintar, kaya, dan terkenal. Namun, tiba-tiba kehidupannya berubah ketika dia menemukan dua orang balita laki-laki tanpa identitas saat sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran fansnya.**

.

 **[4] Warning Sign**

.

"Aku rasa film ini akan menjadi box office," komen Gai setelah membaca sinopsis singkat proyek film terbaru Kakashi. Jalan cerita yang menarik, sutradara terbaik, penulis skenario ternama, dan jangan lupakan sang aktor utama yang berbakat. Perpaduan sempurna untuk jaminan keberhasilan film ini.

"Yah, kurasa..." respon Kakashi pelan, dia melirik tumpukan kertas yang ada di depannya dengan datar.

Proses reading naskah film yang berjudul 'Learning to Breathe' itu baru saja selesai. Sekarang Kakashi dan Gai tengah berada di kafetaria rumah produksi untuk sekedar bersantai sebelum pulang ke rumah.

"Serius deh, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti kenapa Ken tetap memaafkan Naomi. Padahal jelas-jelas Naomi sudah mengkhianatinya dan bahkan mencoba membunuhnya. Apa dia begitu dibutakan oleh cinta?" oceh Gai menyuarakan pikiran yang sudah dia pendam sedari tadi.

Ken adalah peran yang dimainkan oleh Kakashi di dalam film ini, sementara Naomi adalah nama tokoh utama wanitanya.

Kakashi tak berniat menanggapi ocehan Gai, dia hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian menyeruput kopinya. Gai itu memang selalu cerewet tentang peran-peran yang dimainkan Kakashi. Sedangkan Kakashi sendiri tidak pernah mau pusing memikirkannya, yang penting dia berakting dengan baik sesuai tuntutan skenario.

"Hey! Aku sedang menunggu komentarmu sebagai pemeran Ken!" kata Gai.

Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Gai malas, "Apa itu penting?"

"Sudahlah, jawab saja! Apa susahnya?" paksa Gai dengan semangat penuh.

"Hn, mungkin karena Ken sudah malas mencari wanita lain lagi. Atau karena Ken berpikir bahwa Naomi adalah takdirnya." jawab Kakashi ogah-ogahan.

Gai berdecak.

"Jawaban yang dangkal sekali, Hatake Kakashi."

"Lalu kau mau jawaban yang seperti apa?"

"Yang sedikit puitis dan menyentuh..."

"Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak suka hal-hal yang picisan seperti itu," Kakashi menghela napasnya.

Gai memandangnya prihatin, "Ckckck... Kau memang playboy dingin yang mengencani wanita hanya untuk mematahkan hati mereka. Aku yakin nanti kau juga akan menggaet dia..." mata Gai melirik ke arah pintu kafetaria.

Di sana tampak seorang wanita cantik dan anggun berambut biru memasuki kafetaria. Senyuman manis tidak lepas dari bibir ranum wanita itu. Sebagian pengunjung kafetaria dibuat terpana olehnya.

"Hey, dia berjalan kemari..." bisik Gai.

Kakashi tak menyahut, memilih fokus pada cangkir kopinya.

"Kakashi-san... Gai-san" suara lembut itu akhirnya terdengar.

"Konan-san." Kakashi menaruh cangkir kopinya di atas meja dan tersenyum pada Konan.

"Mau bergabung dengan kami?" tawar Gai ramah pada aktris cantik itu.

Konan tersenyum, "Terimakasih. Tapi aku hanya ingin menyapa kalian berdua. Managerku sudah menunggu."

"Benarkah?" Kakashi tertawa renyah, "Aku pikir kau ingin mengatakan hal yang lain selain itu..."

"Wow, kau seperti seorang pembaca pikiran," Konan ikut tertawa namun masih tetap menjaga keanggunannya, " Sebenarnya aku juga ingin memberikan ini..."

Konan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam handbag-nya dan menyerahkannya pada Kakashi. Sebuah undangan berwarna hitam dan bertuliskan tinta emas. Terlihat berkelas dan elegan.

"Undangan pesta?" Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, pesta kecil yang aku adakan. Walaupun kita baru bertatap muka secara langsung tadi, aku harap kau berkenan menghadirinya."

Kakashi mengangguk, "Aku akan berusaha untuk hadir di pestamu, Konan-san."

"Terimakasih," Konan memberi senyuman terbaiknya. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi Konan meninggalkan Kakashi dan Gai. Dia adalah wanita yang memberikan kesan yang mengagumkan. Seorang wanita yang mempunyai rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Seorang wanita yang bisa membuat lelaki bertekuk lutut untuk mendapatkannya.

"Aku rasa dia tertarik padamu..." kata Gai.

"Begitukah?"

"Belum-belum Naomi sudah mengundang Ken untuk datang ke pestanya," kata Gai lagi bermaksud untuk menyindir, "Dan sebentar lagi akan ada berita bahwa kalian tertangkap kamera bersama."

Gai sudah hafal benar dengan kebiasaan Kakashi. Dia memang tampan dan cool sehingga banyak wanita yang mendekatinya. Dan konyolnya Kakashi selalu menanggapi mereka. Karena itu pulalah dia disebut sebagai seorang scandal-maker yang suka berkencan dengan aktris cantik partner kerjanya.

"Aku tidak mau berkomentar soal itu..."

Kakashi lalu terdiam.

"Kau ini... Berhenti memainkan hati wanita, Kakashi!"

"Aku tidak memainkan hati mereka! Mereka saja yang terlalu menaruh harapan lebih padaku. Aku..."

Ting.

Perkataan Kakashi terhenti ketika ponsel miliknya berbunyi. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat ada satu email baru yang masuk. Dia lalu membukanya setelah melihat nama yang tercantum di sana.

.

 _ **From : uchiha-obito**_

 _Hello Tuan Aktor yang sibuk, aku selalu memaafkanmu yang selalu lama membalas e-mailku._

 _Kupikir kau harus sedikit meluangkan waktumu untuk berlibur. Jangan hanya bekerja, kau akan melewatkan banyak hal yang menyenangkan. Percayalah padaku..._

 _Luangkan waktumu dan,_

 _Datanglah ke California..._

 _Jun sudah bisa berlari dan melemparkan botol susunya ke kepalaku. Kadang dia malah tidak membiarkanku untuk menyentuh ibunya. Coba bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku!_

 _Oh ya, aku yakin bahwa Jun akan menyukaimu jika dia bertemu denganmu._

 _Heh!_

 _Lebih baik kau cepat menikah dan buat Jun-mu sendiri._

 _Undang kami jika saatnya tiba._

 _Salam manis dariku, Rin, dan Jun._

 _Ps:_

 _Aku melampirkan foto terbaru Jun. Rasanya sangat luar biasa ketika melihat anakmu tumbuh dan mulai memanggilmu 'ayah' :)_

 _._

Tanpa sadar Kakashi mencengkeram ponselnya sendiri ketika membaca e-mail Obito. Ada sesuatu yang aneh terasa menjalar di dalam dadanya.

Dia lalu membuka foto yang dilampirkan Obito. Tampak seorang bocah montok berusia dua tahunan di dalam foto. Dia sedang memamerkan senyuman kanak-kanaknya yang ceria dan tanpa beban ke arah kamera.

Jun begitu mirip dengan Obito. Rambut hitam, mata hitam, dan senyuman yang jenaka.

Obito terlihat bahagia. Begitu pula dengan Jun. Dan pasti juga Rin...

Sensasi aneh itu semakin merongrong dada Kakashi dari dalam. Dia tidak tahu apa ini.

Mungkinkah dia merasa iri pada kebahagiaan Obito? Atau justru dia merasa cemburu?

Tidak. Kakashi tidak boleh cemburu. Dia tidak punya hak untuk cemburu.

Tapi...

"Kakashi! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gai khawatir. Dia menggoncang lengan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba terlihat tertegun.

Kakashi tersentak, "Aku tidak apa-apa," ujarnya menutupi, "Bagaimana jika kita pulang sekarang?"

Gai mengangguk. Dia mengerti bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kakashi, namun dia memilih untuk tidak menanyakan.

"Baiklah. Pulang dan istirahat!" ucap Gai penuh semangat masa mudanya.

Kakashi memalingkan wajah, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

.

.

Sebelum menyusut, Uzumaki Naruto tinggal di sebuah apartemen kelas menengah yang terletak di distrik pinggiran Konoha. Unit apartemennya tidak terlalu besar, hanya ada dua buah kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, ruang tamu merangkap ruang keluarga, dan sebuah pantry.

Naruto tinggal sendirian di tempat ini. Dia sengaja menjauhkan dirinya dari hiruk pikuk pusat Konoha sekaligus ingin belajar hidup mandiri. Yah, walau sejatinya dia lebih sering mengikuti dan mengganggu Sasuke dan Sakura.

Namun setelah kejadian tak terduga itu, otomatis apartemen Naruto jadi kosong. Dan siapa juga yang tahu bahwa akan ada kehebohan lain yang terjadi berkat seseorang yang mengunjungi apartemen Naruto malam ini.

"Naruto!"

"Yuhuuuuu~"

"Narutoooooooo..."

"Sepupu tampanmu datang mengunjungimu!"

"Buka pintunya dong!"

"Kemana sih dia?"

Pria berambut orange itu mengetukkan kakinya dengan kesal di depan pintu unit apartemen Naruto. Dia sudah 30 menit berada di depan pintu namun adik sepupunya itu tidak juga membukakan pintu.

"Naruto juga tidak bisa dihubungi... Sial, padahal Paman yang menyuruhku," pria itu menggerutu sambil berpikir.

Ponsel Naruto tidak aktif sejak kemarin. Membingungkan.

"Apa aku hubungi dua teman Naruto itu ya? Eh, tapi aku kan tidak punya nomor ponsel mereka..." gumamnya. Dia sedang bicara sendirian. Persis seperti orang gila.

Tak lama kemudian, dia justru menepuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Bodoh sekali diriku... Si Sasuke kan adiknya Itachi!" dia menjerit histeris. Lupa bahwa Uchiha Sasuke itu adik kesayangan Uchiha Itachi, teman seperjuangannya di TK dulu.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, pria itu segera mendial nomor Itachi.

"Itachi! Bisakah kau membantuku? Aku rasa Naruto hilang!" teriaknya panik. Tetapi kemudian matanya melotot karena Itachi juga menjawab dengan teriakan frustasi.

 _"SASUKE JUGA HILANG!"_

 _._

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka 11 malam. Sakura masih berada di apartemen Kakashi untuk menemani Naru dan Sasu. Wanita itu menguap sambil menatap layar televisi yang menayangkan sebuah acara talkshow. Rasanya bosan sekali.

Sakura ingin tidur tapi dia belum mengantuk. Lagipula ini kan bukan rumahnya sendiri. Ingin pulang, tapi Sakura tidak tega meninggalkan Naru dan Sasu walaupun kedua balita itu sudah tertidur lelap di sampingnya.

Tawa pelan meluncur dari bibir Sakura ketika mengamati wajah keduanya yang begitu damai. Naru tidur beralaskan bantal sofa sambil mengemut ibu jarinya. Sesekali dia bahkan mengigau tidak jelas. Sementara Sasu lebih tenang, dia tidur bersandar pada lengan Naru.

"Kalian dalam versi balita sangat menggemaskan," gumam Sakura. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengelus pipi montok Naru dan Sasu. Hal yang dulu juga sering dia lakukan pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sakura..."

Sakura mengangkat kepala dan melihat Gai berjalan menghampirinya.

"Oh, Gai-san. Sudah pulang?" sambut Sakura.

"Ya, maaf karena baru kembali." Gai nyengir, mata pria itu langsung berbinar saat melihat Naru dan Sasu. Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar menyukai anak kecil.

"Tidak masalah."

"Jika kau ingin pulang dan beristirahat, pulanglah. Aku yang akan menjaga Naru dan Sasu." kata Gai. "Kakashi tadi kabur dariku jadi aku yang akan menggantikannya untuk menjaga mereka."

Kening Sakura bertaut, "Kabur?"

Gai terkekeh.

"Ya begitulah dia. Suka tiba-tiba menghilang. Tadi kami berhenti untuk mengisi bahan bakar, eh saat aku kembali dia sudah lenyap tak berbekas," jelas Gai seraya menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Ini adalah salah satu kebiasaan Kakashi untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura pun tidak habis pikir. Kenapa Kakashi kesannya jadi kekanak-kanakan sekali ya?

"Uhm. Baiklah, aku memang harus pulang karena besok ada shift pagi. Aku titipkan Sasu-kun dan Naru-chan padamu ya. Besok jika pekerjaanku sudah selesai aku akan segera kemari,"

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa mempercayaiku untuk menjaga mereka!" Gai mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya, meminta Sakura untuk tidak perlu khawatir.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Gai-san."

"Tidak perlu sungkan, Sakura. Aku senang bisa membantumu," balas Gai dengan tulus.

Sakura mengangguk.

Dia lalu mulai membereskan barang-barangnya dan memakai coat abu-abunya. Sebelum berpamitan, dia mendekati Naru dan Sasu yang masih tertidur nyenyak kemudian mengecup kening mereka dengan sayang.

"Wah, kau sudah cocok menjadi seorang ibu," celetuk Gai membuat wajah Sakura merona.

"Ehm. Aku permisi dulu dan selamat malam." pamit Sakura cepat, tak mempedulikan tawa Gai yang ditujukan padanya.

"Hati-hati, Sakura!" teriak Gai tepat saat Sakura menutup pintu apartemen ini.

Gai pun langsung bergegas ke sofa dan merebahkan dirinya di sana, mencoba menyusul Naru dan Sasu ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Mobil putih Sakura melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menembus kegelapan malam. Cuaca tidak begitu baik, angin berhembus kencang dan mendung tebal bergelayut di langit. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

Lalu lintas juga mulai sepi. Mungkin orang-orang memilih untuk bergelung di balik selimut mereka daripada harus menghadapi dinginnya Konoha.

Sakura sampai di sebuah distrik yang sepi, mayoritas pintu rumah di sana sudah tertutup rapat. Dia menghela napas, tinggal 3 distrik lagi sebelum sampai ke rumahnya.

Setelah distrik ini Sakura harus melewati kawasan pertokoan yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Konon karena kawasan itu banyak dihuni oleh arwah-arwah penasaran sehingga ditinggalkan penghuninya. Tak berlebihan jika area itu disebut sebagai 'Ghost Area'.

Biasanya di jam seperti ini masih banyak kendaraan yang berlalulalang mengingat Ghost Area dilewati sebuah jalan besar. Tapi sepertinya Sakura kurang beruntung, saat ini hanya mobilnya yang terlihat melintasi kawasan ini.

Mengenyahkan segala pikiran negatifnya, Sakura memacu mobilnya dengan lebih cepat. Sekitar 300 meter kemudian, Sakura memelankan laju kendaraannya saat melihat sesosok pria tengah duduk di sebuah halte bus yang sudah lama tak terpakai.

Sinar dari lampu jalan sedikit membantu Sakura untuk mengenali sosok itu.

"Kakashi..." ucap Sakura heran.

Ya, tidak mungkin Sakura salah mengenalinya. Dia hafal postur tubuh pria itu. Selain itu, topi dan masker yang Kakashi kenakan sama dengan yang kemarin saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" gumam Sakura. Dia tengah memutuskan untuk menghentikan mobilnya atau tidak.

Tapi apa pedulinya? Sakura pun memutuskan untuk meneruskan laju mobilnya.

Ctarrr...

Suara petir terdengar memekakkan telinga. Tak lama kemudian hujan deras mengguyur Konoha. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu dan melirik melalui spion bahwa Kakashi tak beranjak dari tempat itu.

Huh, apa dia sudah gila?

Sambil mendengus kesal Sakura memundurkan mobilnya. Kali ini benar-benar berniat menghampiri sang aktor.

Sakura merapatkan coatnya dan mengambil payung merah jambu miliknya. Dia turun dari mobil, membuka payungnya dan mendekati Kakashi yang tampak tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Aneh juga, apa mobil Sakura kurang besar?

"Kakashi-san," panggil Sakura saat dia sudah berada di dekat pria itu.

Kakashi tak menyahut. Dia sedang menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, entah sedang tidur atau melamun.

Sakura menjulurkan tangannya dan menepuk bahu Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san," panggilnya lagi.

Kali ini tepukan Sakura membuat Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya. Sepasang mata abu-abu gelap itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang lemah.

"Sakura?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura tak habis pikir. Dia teringat tentang perkataan Gai bahwa Kakashi kabur darinya.

Sakura pikir pria seperti Kakashi akan kabur ke tempat hiburan yang gemerlap, tapi kenyataannya pria ini justru memilih untuk berdiam di halte bus tak terpakai, di sebuah area menyeramkan, dan di tengah hujan pula.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ulang Sakura.

"Aku sedang menenangkan diriku," jawab Kakashi. "Dan kau pasti setuju bahwa tempat ini sangat tenang."

Sakura semakin heran.

"Tapi sekarang hujan deras. Lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahat." nasehat Sakura.

Dia lalu bisa mendengar tawa pelan Kakashi.

"Hujan tidak akan membunuhku."

"Jangan keras kepala! Lagipula apa kau tidak takut berada di sini sendirian? Kabarnya ada banyak..."

"Hantu? Kalau ada hantu yang muncul tentu saja aku akan berlari, tapi dari tadi belum ada yang muncul, jadi aku masih mau di sini." Kakashi terdengar sedang mencoba melucu walau Sakura tidak tertawa sama sekali karena suara itu terdengar begitu lemah.

"Sekarang hujan deras. Kau bisa sakit nanti," Sakura ingin menampar mulutnya sendiri, apa sekarang dia terdengar sok perhatian?

Tapi sungguh, kata-kata itu meluncur dengan sendirinya ketika dia melihat sorot mata Kakashi yang rapuh. Tidak ada kilat mata menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak akan sakit semudah itu. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Lebih baik kau menuruskan perjalananmu..." kata Kakashi.

Sementara itu, hujan terasa semakin deras mengguyur kota ini.

"Aku serius Sakura," Kakashi berdiri dari duduknya. Tapi kemudian tubuhnya limbung, Sakura refleks melempar payungnya ke sembarang arah dan menangkap tubuh Kakashi yang lebih tinggi itu semampunya.

"Kakashi-san, Kakashi-san! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dengan sedikit kepayahan Sakura berusaha menahannya agar mereka tidak terjatuh.

"Kau demam," ucap Sakura saat dia menyentuh lengan Kakashi yang terasa panas.

Sakura tidak punya banyak pilihan. Dia membawa Kakashi ke dalam mobilnya setelah merapatkan topi dan jaket pria itu agar sedikit terlindung dari hujan.

"Putar balik atau pulang ke rumah?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Dia melirik Kakashi yang memejamkan matanya dengan bingung.

Tak sampai dua menit kemudian Sakura telah membuat keputusan. Dia akan membawa Kakashi ke rumahnya yang jaraknya sudah cukup dekat daripada harus memutar balik.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi..." bisiknya cemas.

.

.

Kakashi merasa kepalanya pening ketika membuka matanya di pagi itu. Pria itu mencoba bangun dari ranjang dan mendapati sebuah handuk kecil jatuh dari keningnya.

"Arghhh... Kepalaku," erangnya pelan.

Dia mengamati ruangan ini. Jelas bahwa ini bukan kamarnya. Cat kamarnya berwarna putih sedang di sini berwarna soft pink.

Pink?

Kejadian semalam langsung muncul di kepalanya. Semalam dia sedang menyepi, lalu hujan dan Sakura datang. Mereka bicara sebentar dan semua gelap di pandangan matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara lembut menyapanya ketika pintu bercat putih itu terbuka. Sakura masuk dengan dandanan rapi, sepertinya dia mau berangkat kerja.

"Sakura? Aku..."

"Kau demam tinggi," jawab Sakura cepat seraya menghampiri Kakashi, ada nampan berisi bubur di tangannya. "Karena jaraknya lebih dekat ke rumahku, jadi aku membawamu kesini."

Kakashi tersenyum tipis, "Terimakasih sudah mau menolongku."

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Kau juga sudah mau membantu kami," Sakura balas tersenyum, "Dan apa kau lupa jika aku adalah seorang dokter?"

Sakura lalu meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa di dekat Kakashi, "Makanlah buburnya lalu minum obat," dia menyodorkan sendok pada Kakashi dan memaksa pria itu untuk menerimanya.

Kakashi masih menatapnya ragu, "Ini bisa dimakan kan?"

Sakura menggeram marah dan memukul lengan Kakashi, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

"Jangan meremehkan masakanku ya!"

"Ah, kau benar-benar wanita monster!" keluh Kakashi, akhirnya dia mengambil sendok itu dan menyendoki buburnya.

Sakura tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Setelah ini aku harus berangkat ke rumah sakit, kau mau istirahat di sini dulu atau langsung pulang? Kurasa aku bisa mengantarmu," kata Sakura sambil melirik jam tangan silver yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Aku akan pulang dan kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Arah rumah sakit dan apartemenku berlawanan,"

"Tapi kau belum sehat, Kakashi-san," Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ke kening Kakashi, mencoba untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

Kakashi mengerjapkan matanya kaget.

"Demamnya sudah turun." Sakura bergumam.

"Nah, aku bisa pulang sendiri," balas Kakashi cepat untuk menutupi kekagetannya.

"Keras kepala, lebih baik kau memanggil Gai-san saja untuk menjemputmu."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Sakura. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Ya, terserahlah..." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya malas. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya berubah jadi penasaran, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat itu semalam?"

"Kau masih saja penasaran?" Kakashi menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Menurutku aneh saja jika melihat seorang aktor ternama Konoha berkeliaran di tempat seperti itu,"

"Apanya yang aneh? Aku hanya mengingat masa lalu di sana." jawab Kakashi, matanya menerawang.

"Masa lalu?" ulang Sakura heran.

"Uh, tidak perlu dibahas," Kakashi mengelak.

Sakura mengangguk, tak mau mendesak. Lagipula tidak ada alasan bagi Kakashi untuk menceritakan masa lalunya pada Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu. Kau tinggal menutup pintunya nanti." Sakura berbalik, "Dan jangan lupa minum obatnya."

"Sakura," panggil Kakashi saat Sakura meraih gagang pintu.

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih."

Sakura terpana, ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hatinya.

.

.

"Astaga, Kakashi! Kemana saja kau semalam?"

Yang pertama kali Kakashi lihat saat membuka pintu adalah Gai yang sedang menggendong Naru. Sorot matanya terlihat menuntut penjelasan Kakashi.

"Hmmm... Hai, Naru-chan!" Kakashi tidak menggubris Gai dan memilih untuk menyapa Naru.

Naru tertawa gembira menyambut Kakashi.

"Kau belum menjawabku!" teriak Gai, "Ah, aku tahu! Kau pasti berkencan dengan seseorang sampai lupa waktu!"

"Tidak!" Kakashi menjawab cepat, "Bukan seperti itu!"

"Kau mencurigakan!"

"Diamlah Gai!"

Kakashi berjalan meninggalkan Gai sebelum dia menjadi lebih cerewet lagi.

"Lihat dia Naru-chan, dia mencurigakan kan?" tanya Gai pada Naru.

Naru mengangguk, "Paman Kakachi balu pacalan... Hihihi..."

Kakashi mendengus mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Pagi, Sasu-chan!" panggilnya saat melihat Sasu yang sedang memegang sebutir tomat merah.

Sasu menoleh dan memasang tampang datarnya.

"Hn," dan dia kembali fokus pada tomatnya seolah benda itu adalah benda paling menarik di muka bumi.

Gai menyusul kemudian mendudukkan Naru di sofa. Naru langsung merangkak kepada Kakashi dan menarik-narik ujung jaketnya.

"Ada apa Naru?"

"Paman kemana cemalam?"

Kakashi mendengus, "Kau juga penasaran?"

"Iya..."

Kakashi terlihat berpikir. Cerita atau tidak ya?

"Hei, kau cedikit pucat," sela Sasu tiba-tiba.

"Benal, apa Paman cakit?" sambung Naru, nadanya khawatir.

"Semalam aku sedikit demam dan sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja kok. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Jadi itu alasan kenapa kau tidak pulang?" Gai terlihat kesal, "Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

"Aku..." Kakashi terdiam, "...pingsan"

"HAH?" Gai memekik. "Lalu? Kau ada di rumah sakit?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Aku berada di rumah Sakura semalam."

Hening sejenak.

Gai melongo.

Naru kaget.

Sasu melotot.

"APA?!"

Kakashi benar-benar tidak menyadari saat Sasu merangkak ke arahnya. Dan...

"SASUUUUU! KENAPA KAU MENGGIGITKU LAGI? ARGGHHH... INI SAKIT!"

.

.

"Teme... Kau cembulu?" tanya Naru. Sekarang dia hanya berdua dengan Sasu di depan televisi. Kakashi sedang istirahat di kamarnya sementara Gai sudah pulang sejak tadi.

Sasu menoleh, "Tidak."

"Jangan boong!"

"Cudah kubilang, aku..."

Naru tertawa, "Kau payah! Kenapa kau balu cembulu cekayang? Makcudku, kalau kau macih cuka dengan Cakuya-chan kenapa kau tidak bilang padanya cejak kemayin kemayin?"

"Diam dobe, kau celewet." Sasu memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menyembunyikan apapun yang terlukis di wajahnya dari Naru.

"Kau malah kalena Cakuya-chan menolong Paman Kakachi yang pingcan?" Naru melirik ke sobat ravennya itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu bertanya lagi karena dia pun sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi asyik juga kalau menanyai Sasu yang suka sensi itu.

"Kau tidak cepelti ini caat dulu Cakuya-chan pacalan dengan Gaala setelah putus denganmu," kata Naru lagi.

Sasu masih bungkam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada hatinya.

Kisah cinta Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura memang sudah berakhir dua tahun yang lalu. Selama kurun waktu itu, Sasuke memang belum menemukan seorang wanita yang bisa menggantikan posisi Sakura di hatinya.

Sakura sendiri bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan penggantinya. Sekitar 10 bulan setelah putus dengannya, Sakura mulai berkencan dengan Gaara, dan mereka putus sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu. Dan sekarang Sakura sudah flirting dengan Kakashi?

Sasu(ke) hanya tidak siap dengan situasi ini.

Lalu kisah Sakura dan Naruto?

Mereka berpacaran saat masih berusia 15 tahun, dan berpisah hampir 3 tahun kemudian. Setelah itu Sakura berkencan dengan Akasuna Sasori sebelum bersama Sasuke. Memang kisah mereka sedikit rumit, terutama Sakura.

"Teme..." Naru menyikut Sasu yang justru melamun.

"Lebih baik kita pikilkan kenapa kita bisa menciut dan bagaimana cala kita kembali ke tubuh kita yang cemula!" Sasu berteriak kesal. Dia melotot pada Naru.

Naru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku punya pemikilan, tapi kau jangan malah ya?"

"Apa?"

"Mungkin ini kalena cokelat yang kita makan. Makcudku aku makan dan kau juga. Kita cama-cama makan. Kalau kalena yamen itu tidak mungkin, kita cudah celing memakannya," jelas Naru dengan susah payah. Hanya hal ini kemungkinan yang terpikirkan olehnya.

Aura Sasu menggelap.

"Tumben kau pintal..."

"Ciayan kau!"

"Kita halus mencali olang yang membelikan cokelat itu padamu. Kau macih ingat olangnya kan?"

Naru mengangguk mantap.

"Kita halus cepat-cepat. Aku yakin Itachi cudah menyadali bahwa aku menghilang,"

"Huft, ya. Kakakmu memang menyelamkan..."

"Dan apa kau pikil Ayahmu tidak menyelamkan?" Sasu bergidik.

Mereka berdua lalu saling tatap ngeri saat melihat seorang pria dewasa berambut pirang sedang memberikan pidato politiknya di sebuah channel berita.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino tengah berjalan di koridor rumah sakit sembari membawa laporan kesehatan pasien mereka. Kedua wanita itu berbincang ringan, dan sesekali tertawa bersama. Saat ini Ino mengoceh tentang Kakashi yang kemarin menghadiri proses reading naskah film barunya.

Namun Sakura tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan apapun yang dikatakan oleh Ino. Pikirannya lebih tertuju kepada kejadian pagi tadi.

'Terimakasih.'

Hatake Kakashi berterimakasih kepadanya. Sakura bisa merasakan bahwa wajahnya memanas.

Tidak. Ini tidak benar. Sakura mengusir pikirannya tentang Kakashi.

Tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa. Ini semata-mata Kakashi adalah seorang aktor, dan Sakura hanya terpesona karena melihatnya secara langsung. Hanya itu. Tidak lebih.

"Sakura? Apa kau mendengarkanku?" Ino mengguncang bahu Sakura.

"Ya? Oh, itu tidak masalah..." Sakura tergagap

"Holy cat! Apanya yang tidak masalah?" kesal Ino, "Aku baru saja bilang padamu bahwa aku tidak menyukai lawan main Kakashi di film barunya."

Ala fangirl sekali pikiran Ino.

Tawa rendah keluar dari bibir Sakura. Tapi dia penasaran juga.

"Memangnya siapa lawan mainnya?" Sakura keceplosan mengucapkan pertanyaan itu. Sial!

Mata Ino memicing, "Konan."

Sakura tertegun sejenak saat mendengar nama itu. Konan? Artis cantik dan seksi itu?

"Aku hanya tidak siap mendengar kabar kedekatan mereka,"

"Kau berlebihan, pig!" Sakura menormalkan ekspresinya. Dia ingat, saat berusia 16 tahun dia pernah bertemu dengan Konan di pesta ulang tahun Naruto.

"Ini tidak berlebihan. Kau kan juga tahu kalau Kakashi suka berkencan dengan lawan mainnya..."

"Itu kan hidupnya," jawab Sakura, tapi hatinya mencelos saat mengucapkannya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang.

"Haish, kau ini..." gerutu Ino. "Tapi kudengar sebelumnya kalau Konan bersih dari skandal. Apa karena dia pintar menutupinya ya?" dia mulai lagi. Seharusnya Ino jadi host acara gosip saja daripada jadi dokter.

"Aku tidak tahu,"

"Tapi..."

"Sakura!"

Rasanya tubuh Sakura seolah membeku saat mendengar suara itu. Dia menoleh ke belakang dengan takut-takut diikuti oleh Ino. Ino justru terlihat senang karena melihat dua orang pria tampan di depannya.

Siapa mereka? Tanya Ino dalam hati. Yang satu mirip sekali dengan Uchiha Sasuke, sementara yang satu berwajah tampan bak seorang model.

"Itachi-niisan, Yahiko-san," lirih Sakura.

Setelah mendengar nama Itachi, tahulah Ino bahwa pria yang mirip Sasuke adalah kakaknya. Dan yang satu lagi entahlah, tapi memang dia sedikit familiar bagi Ino.

Mati! Mati! Dia akan mati berdiri!

Dua orang yang dia takutkan akhirnya datang menemuinya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Sakura meremas ujung jas putihnya panik.

"Sakura, Sasuke dan juga Naruto menghilang. Kami tidak bisa menghubungi mereka? Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi dengan raut wajah panik dan khawatir. Yahiko yang berdiri di sampingnya tak bereaksi, namun matanya juga terlihat khawatir.

"A-aku..."

Harus menjawab apa aku? Sakura ingin menangis.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," satu kebohongan meluncur dari mulutnya, "Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka beberapa hari ini."

Pembohong! Kau pembohong Sakura!

Itachi dan Yahiko saling berpandangan. Yahiko lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Bagaimana ini, Itachi? Aku rasa aku harus melaporkan hal ini pada Paman. Bagaimana jika Naruto diculik?" paniknya.

Itachi makin terlihat panik, "Mungkin saja... Saat itu Sasuke dan Naruto sedang bersama, lalu sekelompok teroris menangkap mereka. Geez..." Itachi menanggapi dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

Yahiko makin panik.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berasumsi macam-macam?" sela Sakura.

Yahiko memelototinya, "Tapi Naruto dan juga Sasuke menghilang, bagaimana bisa kami tidak khawatir?"

"Mungkin mereka sedang liburan bersama dan tidak ingin diganggu?" celetuk Ino.

"Itu tidak mungkin," balas Itachi yakin.

"Jika Sakura juga tidak tahu itu berarti aku harus bilang ke Paman. Paman dan Bibi pasti punya cara untuk menemukan Naruto dan Sasuke." Yahiko menepuk bahu Itachi.

"Kau benar..."

Ino terlihat bingung setelah mendengarnya. Sakura diam dan berpikir. Bisa gawat jika sampai mereka tahu.

"Hmmm... Mungkin mereka sedang pergi ke Suna untuk mengunjungi Kankurou," kata Sakura kehabisan ide.

Itachi dan Yahiko saling pandang.

"Baiklah, kami akan coba menanyakannya pada Kankurou dulu," putus Itachi, "Ayo kita pergi, Yahiko!"

"Oke!" Yahiko langsung mengekori Itachi.

Itachi berbalik lagi pada Sakura, "Jika kau tahu dimana mereka kau bisa langsung menghubungi kami."

Sakura memaksakan senyumannya, "Pasti..."

.

 **oOo**

 **To be continued...**

 **oOo**

.

Hello sorry updatenya agak lama. Sesuatu terjadi dan itu nyaris membunuhku... Hehehe...

Btw udah dari awal dirancang kalau Naruto BBB (Bukan Bocah Biasa).

Dan Itachi plus my biggest crush Yahiko harus cepat tahu kalau Sasuke dan Naruto menciut biar Kakashi punya banyak waktu ama Sakura ^^ soalnya mereka yang gantiin jadi babysitter-nya.

So ini KakaSaku?

Yes.

Tenang aku juga lagi nulis buat SasuSaku... Ntar aja tapi postingnya... Hehehe...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Babies!**

 **.**

 **A story by timeandpain84**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Hatake Kakashi. Aktor, 27 tahun. Tampan, pintar, kaya, dan terkenal. Namun, tiba-tiba kehidupannya berubah ketika dia menemukan dua orang balita laki-laki tanpa identitas saat sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran fansnya.**

 **.**

 **[5] Warning Sign**

.

.

"Hey! Sasu-chan! Jangan berdiri di dekat balkon! Kalau kau jatuh bagaimana?" Kakashi berlari dengan panik untuk menghampiri Sasu yang tengah berusaha memanjat pagar balkon apartemen Kakashi di malam hari begini.

Balita bermata kelam itu justru melotot tajam pada Kakashi, merasa tidak suka karena _'kegiatan menyenangkannya'_ terganggu.

"Jauhi aku olang-olangan sawah!" katanya.

Kakashi menggeram kesal dan mengangkat tubuh ringan Sasu dengan satu tangan. Dia membawa Sasu yang masih meronta-ronta itu ke ruang tengah dan mendudukkannya di samping Naru yang sedang memakan macaroon.

"Aku mengerti bahwa kau merasa frustasi dengan meyusutnya tubuhmu. Tapi bunuh diri itu bukan jalan keluar," nasehat Kakashi.

Naru berhenti mengunyah macaroon-nya dan menatap kedua orang itu bingung.

"Ciapa yang mau bunuh dili?" tanyanya serius.

"Sasu-chan…"

"Hoy! Teme! Kau cudah gila ya?" terik Naru membabibuta.

"Ck! Jangan cok tau kau! Ciapa juga yang mau bunuh dili? Aku hanya melihat pemandangan! Aku bocan telkulung di cini tau!" Sasu berusaha untuk terlihat ketus, tapi gagal.

Kakashi—si sok tahu hanya menahan tawanya saja melihat ekspresi Sasu. Dibanding Naru, Sasu lebih mudah dipancing emosinya. Dan itu menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

"Kau bosan? Bagaimana jika nanti kita jalan-jalan?" tawar Kakashi sembari tersenyum.

Mata Naru langsung berbinar senang, "Ayo! Ayo! Aku mau!"

"Dalipada jalan-jalan bagaimana jika kita pelgi ke tempat dimana kau beltemu plia belkacamata yang membelimu cokelat itu?" kata Sasu. Dia rasa akan lebih baik jika cepat membuktikan asumsi mereka. Catat! Dia sudah tidak betah menjadi bocah tak berdaya seperti ini.

"Pria berkacamata? Cokelat?" kali ini Kakashi yang terlihat bingung.

"Ah—itu…aku ingat kejadian cebelum kami mengecil," jawab Naru, "Saat itu, tanpa cengaja aku menablak ceceolang, dan dia membeliku cokelat cebagai pelmintaan maaf. Dan…yah kau lihat hacilnya cetelah itu…"

"Wow…menarik, seperti cerita dalam film…" respon Kakashi, mungkin dia menganggap perkataan Naru itu sebagai lelucon. "Memangnya dimana kalian bertemu orang itu…"

"Beljalak bebelapa distlik dali tempatmu menemukan kami," jawab Sasu.

Kakashi mengangguk, "Oke, karena hari ini aku sedang baik hati, maka aku akan mengantarkan kalian berdua."

Naru bersorak, "Benalkah Paman? Kau memang yang telbaik! Kalau gitu kita tunggu Cakuya-chan dulu ya?"

"Sakura?" Kakashi terdiam.

"Iya!"

"Dia akan kemari?"

"Tentu!"

"Tunggu!" sela Sasu, "Aku laca kau tidak pellu mengantalkan kami."

"Ah! Kenapa?" protes Naru. Kakashi juga memasang wajah bertanya.

Sasu menyeringai, "Kau lupa ya? Kau itu aktol telkenal…" jeda sejenak, "Bagaimana jika media melihatmu belsama kami."

"Aku bisa menyamar kok, jadi tidak akan ketahuan." Kakashi menjawab tenang.

"Kau punya banyak ckandal dengan lawan mainmu," Sasu mengingatkan, "Cemua kalena meleka melihatmu…"

"Hahahaha…" Kakashi tertawa, "Darimana kau tahu? Aku pikir kau tidak tertarik dengan hal yang semacam itu?"

Naru pun ikut terkikik. Sasu diam—haruskah dia bilang kalau dia tahu itu dari majalah gossip yang biasanya ditunjukkan Sakura padanya dulu?

"Itu tidak penting!" Sasu ngeles.

"Tapi setiap skandalku muncul, ehm—itu selalu memiliki sebuah kesamaan."

"Apa?" Naru menatapnya tertarik.

"Aku tidak pernah menyamar," Kakashi menyeringai.

Dia memang sengaja melakukannya. Itu saja.

Bukan untuk mencari popularitas. Dia sudah popular. Dia melakukannya hanya untuk menunjukkan— _untuk menutupi betapa menyedihkannya hatinya,_ pesonanya.

"Yakin cekali kalau akan baik-baik caja…" Sasu mencibir. Sial! Kenapa dia seolah kalah jika sudah berdebat dengan Kakashi dan Naru? Padahal dia hanya tidak ingin Sakura dekat-dekat dengan Kakashi. Cemburu? Egois? Terserah apa kalian menyebutnya.

"Kita tunggu si pinky dulu kalau begitu," Kakashi memutuskan dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Sasu masih cemberut dan itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan Naru. Naru sedikit banyak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sasu. Cinta kadang bisa membuat seorang pria nyaris sempurna macam Uchiha Sasuke menjadi konyol.

"Apa kau cenyum-cenyum?" tegur Sasu galak.

"Maaf. Maaf. Aku cuma cedang belpikil tentang betapa lucunya dilimu!" jawab Naru dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Sasu menggeram marah dan merangkak ke arah Naru. Dia memandang Naru tajam.

"A-apa?" Naru mengkeret.

"Jangan mengejekku!" kata Sasu, dia semakin mendekat dan dengan kejamnya menggigit tangan Naru.

"ARGGGHHHH! CAKIT! CAKIT!" teriak Naru menyedihkan. Eh, tapi dia tidak boleh kalah dari balita tengik jelmaan Uchiha Sasuke ini. Dia berusaha menghindar dan balas menggigit kaki Sasuke.

Dan selanjutnya, yang paling tidak elit. Sasu meraih rambut pirang jabrik Naru dan mulai menjambakinya. Naru meradang, dia balas menarik rambut belakang Sasu yang mirip pantat ayam entah pantat bebek itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Lacakan!"

"Mati kau!"

"Kutendang kau!"

"Kugigit kau!"

"Kubunuh kau!"

"Kucekik kau!"

 _Buagh._

 _Buagh._

 _Buk._

 _Buk._

 _Brakkk._

"ASTAGA! HENTIKAN! APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN!"

Kedua balita itu langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka begitu suara histeris Hatake Kakashi terdengar. Kakashi mencoba menahan emosinya ketika melihat betapa kacaunya ruangan tengah apartemen mewahnya karena ulah dua bocah kesetanan itu—eh bukan, mereka memang bocah setan.

Vas bunga terbalik, dengan bunga yang berhamburan di lantai. Satu tangkai bunga plastik kuning itu bahkan entah bagaimana caranya menyelip di rambut Sasu yang mencuat ke belakang. Lalu bantal-bantal sofa yang terlempar ke segala arah. Dan macaroon Naru yang hancur, remah-remahnya mengotori sofa dan lantai.

Benar-benar beringas.

"Kalian—

Kakashi kehilangan kata-katanya. Padahal dia baru saja masuk ke kamarnya sebentar, untuk berganti baju dan menyiapkan mode penyamarannya. Tapi mereka berdua yang tadi masih baik-baik saja ketika ditinggal justru berulah.

"Apa dalam versi tubuh dewasa kalian juga selalu bertengkar? Aku yakin kalian bahkan bisa saling membunuh," wajah Kakashi menunjukkan wajah penuh simpati.

"Heh, apa yang kau bicalakan?" Sasu nyolot, "Kau tidak sehalusnya—hmmppphhh…hmppphhh…"

Ucapan Sasu cepat dihentikan Naru dengan membekap mulutnya. Kalau dibiarkan kata-katanya bisa semakin tidak enak didengarkan.

"Sudah. Sudah!" Kakashi mengangkat sebelah tangannya, lelah.

 _Ting tong._

Bel yang berbunyi sanggup membuat mereka benar-benar terdiam.

"Cakuya-chan!" Naru melepaskan bekapannya di mulut Sasu. Dia segera melompat dari sofa dan mengikuti Kakashi yang membukakan pintu.

Sasu bersedekap dan mengernyit tidak suka, "Apa-apaan meleka meninggalkanku begitu caja?" gerutunya.

Dia semakin cemberut saat melihat Sakura berjalan di belakang Kakashi sambil menggendong Naru.

"Hallo, Sasu-kun," sapa Sakura dengan senyuman cerianya.

Sasu hanya membuang muka, membuat Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Kau kenapa, Sasu-kun?" tanyanya sambil duduk di samping Sasu.

"Mereka baru berkelahi," jawab Kakashi.

"Benarkah itu, Naru?"

"Hehehe," Naru menjawab dengan cengiran lebar.

"Kalian ini benar-benar!" kata Sakura tidak habis pikir.

"Tidak ucah membahasnya lagi," ucap Sasu dengan nada malas semalas-malasnya.

Kakashi hanya mendengus ketika melihat tingkah bocah raven itu. Suka seenaknya sendiri. Dan dia pernah pacaran dengan Sakura? Bagaimana Sakura bisa tahan menghadapi sikapnya? Tapi, tunggu! Apa pedulinya?

"Kalian sudah makan?" tanya Sakura.

"Belum!" Naru menjawab cepat.

"Aku buatkan makanan ya?" tawar Sakura.

"Tidak ucah!" lagi-lagi Naru yang menjawab, "Paman Kakachi mau mengajak kita jalan-jalan, makan, dan mencali plia belkacamata itu…"

Sasu berdecih mendengarnya.

Sakura balik menatap Kakashi, "Apa itu benar?"

"Ya." Kakashi mengangguk.

"Kau yakin?"

"Apa yang membuatku tidak yakin?" Kakashi mengambil masker dari saku jaketnya dan memasangnya untuk menutupi wajah tampannya, "Karena kau sudah datang ayo kita berangkat sekarang."

Sakura masih tak bergeming. Dia terlihat sedikit ragu tapi juga senang…

Rasanya benar-benar nano nano. Entah karena dia rindu berjalan-jalan bersama dengan Sasu dan Naru atau—

"Tunggu apa lagi?" suara Kakashi memecah lamunannya.

.

.

"Paman Kakachi lihat! Konoha Towel yang indah!" kata Naru antusias sambil menunjuk sebuah tower tinggi yang merupakan ikon Konoha. Didesain langsung oleh Hokage Pertama, Senju Hashirama.

Kakashi yang berada di balik kemudi mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Ya, Konoha Tower memang indah."

"Nolak sekali kau, Nayu…" cibir Sasu. Sakura yang duduk di kursi belakang bersama Sasu hanya terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Kau celewet sekali, Chachu," balas Naru tak mau kalah.

"Hentikan perdebatan konyol kalian, oke?" sela Kakashi, dia lalu kembali fokus kepada jalan di depannya dan sesekali menanggapi celotehan Naru tentang kedai ramen.

"Sasu-kun," panggil Sakura lirih.

"Ya?" Sasu menoleh pada perempuan bersurai merah jambu itu. Mata onyx-nya bertemu dengan mata giok Sakura.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Sakura terlihat ragu sejenak tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk bercerita pada Sasu.

"Apa?"

"Uhm—tadi pagi Itachi-niisan dan Yahiko-san datang menemuiku," kata Sakura pelan, dan tampaknya baik Naru atau Kakashi tidak mendengarnya.

Mata Sasu membola kaget, "Apa? Apa yang meleka lakukan?"

"Tentu saja mereka mencarimu dan Naruto…" ada sorot panik di mata Sakura, "Yahiko-san bilang kalau dia disuruh membawa Naruto pulang."

Sasu menepuk keningnya sendiri. Ini gawat. Gawat sekali.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada meleka?"

"Aku bilang bahwa aku tidak tahu dimana kalian berada dan…mungkin kalian sedang mengunjungi Kankurou. Mungkin mereka sedang berada di Suna. Apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau mereka datang menemuiku lagi? Yahiko-san juga bilang kalau sampai besok dia tidak juga menemukan Naruto dia akan melaporkan perihal menghilangnya Naruto,"

"Kurasa aku tadi baru mendengar kata 'menghilangnya Naruto'," ucap Kakashi iseng. Naru hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos.

Sasu menatapnya kesal, "Ini bukan waktunya main-main. Lebih baik kau diam caja atau kau akan belulusan dengan Anbu."

"Heh, apa maksudmu, bocah? Aku tidak pernah melakukan tindakan kriminal apapun!"

Dan Naru—si tidak peka justru asyik berceloteh tentang enaknya ramen di kedai Ichiraku yang terkenal itu.

Sasu lalu kembali menatap Sakura, "Kau tenang caja, tidak aka nada apa-apa yang teljadi!" katanya dengan sebuah senyuman yang menenangkan.

.

.

Kakashi merapatkan topi dan masker yang dia kenakan sebelum turun dari mobil sambil menggendong Naru. Sakura tentu saja tidak perlu menyamar, dia menggendong tubuh mungil Sasu dengan ekspresi tenang walau sebenarnya hatinya sedikit was-was. Siapa tahu tiba-tiba Itachi dan Yahiko muncul di depannya.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanya Kakashi pada Naru.

"Yup, teme sedang ada di cana," Naru menunjuk ke sebuah bangku panjang, "Lalu aku membeli takoyaki di kedai itu," tangan kecilnya menunjuk ke sebuah kedai, "Dan tanpa sengaja aku beltablakan dengan seolang plia belkacamata sehingga takoyakiku jatuh, dia membeliku cokelat cebagai tanda pelmintaan maaf."

"Oh," Kakashi mengangguk, "Kau masih ingat wajahnya kan?"

"Tentu caja aku ingat!" Naru celingak celinguk mengamati wajah-wajah pengunjung tempat ini tapi tidak ada wajah yang dia kenal. Kakashi sedikit bersembunyi di balik punggung Naru yang dia gendong di depan.

Sakura dan Sasu mengawasi tingkah kedua orang itu dalam diam. Pikiran mereka masih terganggu dengan Itachi dan Yahiko selain bingung pada sikap Kakashi dan Naru.

"Naru-chan, bagaimana jika kita beli takoyaki?" tawar Kakashi, Naru langsung mengangguk setuju, perutnya bisa dibilang sudah lapar.

"Hey, tunggu!" ucapan Sakura tidak mereka gubris karena Kakashi sudah berjalan ke kedai takoyaki dengan langkah lebarnya. "Mereka berdua itu," omel Sakura sambil menyusul.

Sesampainya di dalam kedai, Sakura sudah melihat Kakashi dan Naru sibuk dengan beberapa tusuk takoyaki. Kakashi terlihat bingung menatap takoyaki-nya—bingung untuk makan. Kalau dia sampai melepas maskernya dia pasti akan ketahuan mengingat ada segerombolan gadis muda di tempat ini. Bisa habis dia jika dikejar-kejar oleh rombongan gadis yang terlihat beringas itu.

"Jangan seenaknya lari-lari!" tegur Sakura pada Kakashi. Naru menyodorkan satu tusuk takoyaki kepadanya, Sakura mengambilnya dengan satu tangan karena tangan satunya dia pakai untuk menggendong Sasu.

"Kau saja yang lambat," balas Kakashi tak mau kalah.

Sakura tersenyum saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan bibi pemilik kedai yang memiliki senyuman ramah. Dia terlihat senang melihat kehadiran Sakura.

"Wah, kalian benar-benar keluarga muda yang bahagia," celetuk sang bibi pada Sakura dengan senyuman yang penuh arti.

Sakura, Kakashi, Sasu, dan Naru balas menatapnya bingung. Sepertinya mereka perlu waktu untuk memproses perkataan bibi itu.

"Ayahnya walau pakai masker aku yakin bahwa dia tampan, Ibunya juga cantik, pantas saja anaknya tampan-tampan begini…" kata bibi itu lagi.

"HA?" Kakashi dan Sakura berteriak bersamaan, mereka saling pandang tapi kemudian sama-sama membuang muka dengan wajah yang memerah.

"I-ini bukan seperti yang bibi pikirkan," kata Sakura gugup.

"Benar." tambah Kakashi.

"Tidak perlu malu-malu, yang penting keluarga kalian bahagia…" si bibi tertawa, "Mungkin kalian harus memberikan seorang adik perempuan pada kedua putra kalian ini."

"EH?"

Wajah Sakura jadi semerah kepiting rebus. Kakashi nyengir garing di balik maskernya. Sasu cemberut, tanduk setannya muncul. Dan Naru tertawa senang.

"Papa… Mama…" ucap Naru iseng di dalam gendongan Kakashi.

"Naru…apa yang kau lakukan?" Kakashi berbisik. Kabar baik lain, sekarang 'keluarga kecil' itu jadi pusat perhatian.

 _Ayo pergi!_ Sakura memberi kode melalui tatapan matanya.

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Bibi kami pamit dulu," Sakura tersenyum sopan dan segera kabur duluan.

"Dah! Jangan lupa mampir kesini lagi!" bibi itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan sedikit berlebihan.

Mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik pohon tidak jauh dari kedai itu. Orang itu tersenyum tipis sambil mengarahkan lensa kameranya pada mereka.

"Ini akan menjadi _hot news_ ," gumamnya puas.

.

.

Sementara itu, di perbatasan Suna dan Konoha.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam terparkir di pinggir jalan. Dua orang pria tampan pengendaranya sama-sama memasang wajah bingung dan tertekan.

Pria berambut raven yang bermata kelam mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di atas kemudi mobil. Dan yang berambut orange jabrik menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bingung sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

"Mereka juga tidak ada di Suna…" gumam Itachi.

"Sepertinya—Sakura menipu kita," balas Yahiko yakin.

"Darimana kau dapat pemikiran seperti itu?" Itachi menoleh meminta penjelasan.

"Tidakkah kau merasa bahwa Sakura sedikit aneh?"

Itachi berpikir. Kalau dipikir-pikir sih memang iya. Sakura seperti melihat hantu saat dia dan Yahiko menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata Sakura itu psikopat yang hobi menculik pria-pria muda yang tampan?" Yahiko mengacak rambutnya sendiri saat pemikiran menakutkan itu mampir di kepalanya. "Dia sudah membantai Naruto dan Sasuke, dan mungkin—kita adalah target selanjutnya,"

"Jangan menakutiku, Yahiko!" Itachi terpengaruh. "Dan berhentilah bicara omong kosong! Kau itu terlalu banyak nonton film!"

"Tapi sekarang kita harus mencari kemana? Kalau Paman dan Bibiku sampai tahu, ini akan jadi lebih kacau…Keributan juga akan timbul. Dan jika sampai Ayah dan Ibumu apalagi Kakekmu ikut bergabung maka…Ah, aku tak mau membayangkannya."

Itachi meneguk ludahnya sendiri ngeri. Ayahnya dan Ayah Naruto bisa jadi combo yang menyeramkan. Kalau Ibunya sih masih bisa bersikap tenang, tapi Ibu Naruto? Oh—dia itu bisa dibilang sebagai wanita paling menyeramkan se-Konoha Raya. Apalagi kalau Kakek Madara sampai turun tangan. Oh—Itachi bisa mengkerut.

Yahiko menghembuskan napasnya kasar, "Lebih baik kita menemui Sakura dan memaksanya untuk bicara jujur. Pasti ada hal yang dia sembunyikan dari kita."

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke Konoha dan mencari Sakura," Itachi menyalakan mesin mobilnya tepat di saat ponsel Yahiko berbunyi.

Yahiko menerima panggilan yang masuk itu dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

" _Ya, Konan?"_

Yahiko dan Konan—si aktris itu berbicara singkat saja. Ketika panggilan dari Konan berakhir wajah Yahiko seolah menjadi ditekuk.

"Kenapa itu dengan wajahmu?" tanya Itachi sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Konan akan bermain film baru," jawab Yahiko pelan.

"Lalu? Bukankah itu hal yang patut dirayakan?"

Yahiko mendengus, "Kau tahu siapa lawan mainnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Memangnya aku bisa membaca pikiran?"

"Si _scandal-maker_ , Hatake Kakashi."

Itachi tertawa, tahu apa yang membuat wajah Yahiko berantakan. Cemburu. Atau takut?

"Kau takut Konan tergoda olehnya?" tanya Itachi iseng.

"Aku tahu kalau Konan hanya mencintaiku, tapi—kenapa dia harus menggundang Hatake Kakashi juga datang ke pestanya?"

"Mungkin dia ingin mengenalkannya padamu?" tebak Itachi.

"Huh? Mungkin juga ya…tapi aku jadi semakin pusing, masalah Naruto belum selesai dan sekarang sudah muncul masalah lain lagi." Yahiko mengeluh.

"Tapi wajar sih kalau nanti Konan tergoda dengan Hatake Kakashi, dia kan lebih tampan darimu." kata Itachi polos.

"UCHIHA ITACHI! SIALAN KAU!"

.

.

"Wah, permen kapas!" Sakura menatap penjual permen kapas yang ada di seberang jalan dengan pandangan yang berbinar.

Sasu yang berada di dalam dekapannya ikut menoleh. Andai saja dia tidak terjebak dalam tubuh kecil sialan ini dia pasti sudah berlari kesana dan membelikan Sakura permen kapas sebanyak yang dia minta.

Naru bertepuk tangan, "Aku juga mau, itu yang walna putih…"

"Warna pink lebih lezat, Naru-chan," kata Sakura.

Naru mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya, "Kau memang benal Cakuya-chan, walna pink lasanya lebih manis cepelti bibilmu…"

Pipi Sakura sedikit memerah. Kakashi mencibir. Pembicaraan macam apa ini? Mereka sedang nostalgia, begitu?

 _Plakkk._

"Aduh! Teme cialan! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Apa cih yang kau bicalakan?"

"Apa? Aku kan cuma belcanda. Ya kan, Cakuya-chan?"

"Iya Sasu-kun, Naru-chan kan cuma bercanda…"

"Jaga omongan gilamu itu, dobe!"

"Ckckck…" Kakashi berdecak, "Cinta segitiga…" lanjutnya sambil membawa Naru dalam gendongannya ke penjual permen kapas. Dia lalu memesan tiga permen kapas berwarna pink. Satu diberikan pada Naru, dan sisanya untuk Sasu dan Sakura.

"Aku nggak cuka makanan manis," tolak Sasu dengan wajah sombong.

"Dasar gengsian!" Kakashi tertawa dan mengacak rambut Sasu yang berlindung dalam gendongan Sakura.

 _Cekrek._

 _Cekrek._

Pria yang mengikuti mereka mengambil foto lagi.

Sasu mencoba menghindari tangan besar Kakashi yang iseng itu, membuat Sakura ikut tertawa. Benar sih, dari kejauhan mereka terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang hangat dan bahagia.

"Setelah ini kita mau kemana?" tanya Kakashi, dia mengambil sejumput permen kapas dan menyuapkannya pada Naru.

"Makan dong!" jawab Naru. Sakura hanya mengangguk, dan Sasu ngambek.

"Baiklah, di ujung sana ada restoran kecil yang menyediakan makanan enak. Waktu SMA aku sering datang kesana."

"Hana Restaurant?" tiba-tiba Sasu bersuara.

"Kau tahu restoran itu, Sasu-chan?"

"Hm—Obito-niican pelnah mengajakku kecana…"

"Ah, Obito ya," Kakashi tersenyum, "Kalau begitu…kau pasti dekat dengan Obito. Sayang sekali Obito tidak pernah cerita tentangmu."

Sasu gelagapan. Dia keceplosan. Kalau Kakashi tahu bahwa dia adalah adik sepupu Obito bisa-bisa dia bilang kepada Obito. Dan Obito yang cukup boros bicara pasti akan menelepon Itachi atau yang paling parah Madara—kakek mereka.

"Tapi, aku tidak melihatmu—maksudku versi Uchiha Sasuke saat upacara pernikahannya."

"I-itu kalena yah…aku tidak bisa pelgi ke Califolnia kalena cecuatu."

"Oh," untung saja Kakashi tidak berminat melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cepat pergi ke restoran itu, tampaknya Naru sudah sangat kelaparan," Sakura mengusulkan.

Kakashi mengangguk. Dia dan Sakura lalu berjalan beriringan.

"Hmmm, bagaimana keadaanmu Kakashi-san? Sudah baikan?" tanya Sakura, tidak tahu topik apa yang harus dia angkat untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Kakashi tertawa renyah, "Aku sudah sehat kok. Dan seharusnya kau menanyakan keadaanku sejak tadi pertama kali kita bertemu."

Sakura mencoba tertawa, "Maaf—sepertinya aku tadi lupa…"

"Seharusnya kau lebih perhatian pada pasien istimewamu ini," canda Kakashi, memunculkan rona tipis di wajah Sakura. Sasu melotot pada Kakashi tapi Kakashi seolah sengaja ingin mencibirnya.

"Tapi bukankah kau sudah baik-baik saja?" Sakura mencoba untuk menutupi ronanya.

"Ya…begitulah. Berkat dirimu—terimakasih."

Tangan Kakashi yang bebas mengacak rambut merah jambu Sakura yang lembut. Pria itu tersenyum tipis di balik masker. Kakashi sendiri tidak tahu dorongan apa yang muncul di dalam dirinya untuk melakukan hal itu. Yang dia tahu, dia hanya merasa sangat berterimakasih pada Sakura.

"Ehm,"Naru berdehem dan menarik masker Kakashi.

"Apa, Naru?"

Naru tak langsung menjawab, dia menarik Kakashi dan berbisik padanya, "Paman, kalau kau ingin belcama Cakuya-chan. Aku mendukungmu. Kau olang baik."

Mata abu-abu gelap Kakashi membola, dia sedikit salah tingkah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanpa sadar dia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Aku selius lho, tidak—dualius malah. Kalian cocok. Aku melestui kalian beldua!" Naru masih berbisik.

"Kau mulai ngawur karena kelaparan!" Kakashi menghindar.

"Tidak kok!" Naru tak mau kalah.

"Mereka berdua kenapa sih?" gerutu Sakura saat melihat tingkah Kakashi dan Naru yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Olang aneh belteman dengan olang aneh, kacian." komen Sasu dengan nada sok tua.

Mereka berempat lalu masuk ke dalam restoran dan mengambil tempat duduk yang letaknya agak tersembunyi—demi keamanan Kakashi. Naru yang pertama heboh memesan makanan, Sasu hanya diam dan membiarkan Sakura memilihkan makanan untuknya. Kakashi memandang mereka berdua penuh arti, mungkin merasa iri.

Ketika pesanan mereka datang, Kakashi melepas maskernya dan meraih sumpit. Sekali lagi dia dibuat kesal karena tingkah manja Sasu dan Naru pada Sakura. Masa makan saja minta disuapi?

 _Manja…_

Lho? Kenapa dia peduli? Suka-suka mereka dong.

Wajah tak mengenakkan Kakashi ternyata dilihat Sakura. Perempuan cantik itu tersenyum tipis dan menatapnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Kakashi-san?"

"Eh? Uhm—aku hanya sedang memikirkan proyek film baruku," jawab Kakashi berbohong.

"Wah, pasti celu. Aku mau nonton!" Naru masuk lagi ke dalam mode fanboy.

"Sabar ya, syutingnya saja belum dimulai." Kakashi menepuk kepala Naru pelan.

Naru membulatkan mulutnya lucu, "Apa pelan Paman kali ini? Dan ciapa lawan mainnya?"

"Hmmm… jadi seorang pria yang dibutakan oleh cinta?" canda Kakashi, "Lawan main?"

"Biasanya kau kan celalu punya hubungan dengan lawan mainmu," ucap Naru polos.

Kakashi tersedak. Dan tiba-tiba Sakura tersedak.

"Media terlalu melebih-lebihkan, aku hanya bersikap sopan kepada para wanita yang mengajakku makan bersama, makanya setiap pergi dengan mereka aku tidak pernah menyamar karena memang tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan," Kakashi mengulum senyum. Itu benar. Kadang media suka membuat berita bohong demi popularitas mereka sendiri. "Dan lawan mainku adalah…Konan-san."

"Uhukk—uhukkk…" Naru terbatuk-batuk, "Ko-Konan-neechan?" Sakura membantu mengelus punggung mungil Naru untuk meredakan batuknya.

Dugaan Sakura tepat, nama Konan bisa membuat Naru jadi heboh sendiri.

"Kenapa Naru?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

Naru menatap Kakashi sungguh-sungguh, "Paman, beljanjilah padaku… Jangan pelnah mengencani Konan-neechan,"

"Heh? Kau ngomong apa sih?" Kakashi meletakkan sumpitnya. "Kau kenal Konan-san? Atau kau juga fansnya?"

"Ini lumit," Naru menghela napas, "Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku lebih cetuju kalau kau belsama Cakuya-chan dalipada Konan-neechan."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura tersedak. Kali ini lebih parah. Sasu yang duduk di sampingnya menatap Naru jengkel.

"Diam, dobe! Apa kau cekalang cedang membuka bilo jodoh? Cembalangan caja!" teriak Sasu.

Naru cemberut, "Bilang caja kalau kau cedang cembulu!"

"Tidak! Ciapa bilang!"

"Dasal tuan gengsian!" Naru melempar sebelah sumpitnya kepada Sasu.

Sasu tak mau kalah dan balas melempar sendoknya.

"Telima ini!"

"Ciayan!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Sasu-kun, Naru-chan, sudah jangan berdebat lagi!" lerai Sakura. Dia menarik tangan Sasu. Kakashi juga bertindak cepat dengan mengamankan Naru.

"Mereka berdua benar-benar membuatku pusing," Kakashi memijat pelipisnya.

Sakura menanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Siapa sangka Sasuke dan Naruto versi balita bisa semerepotkan ini?

.

.

Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Sasu dan Naru secara ajaib sudah tertidur dengan pulas di perjalan pulang ke apartemen Kakashi. Pria itu memarkirkan mobilnya di basement dan menggendong dua bocah itu sekaligus.

Sakura mengikuti dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Kalau begini, Kakashi kelihatan makin keren. Dia seperti seorang Ayah yang baik.

 _Bugh_. Sakura lalu meninju kepalanya sendiri ketika dirasa pikirannya makin ngawur. Bodoh! Apa sih yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Pinky, kenapa kau berhenti di situ?" tegur Kakashi.

Sakura terlonjak, "Maaf…" dia segera melanjutkan langkahnya di belakang Kakashi.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lain lagi hingga mereka sampai di apartemen Kakashi.

"1234," kata Kakashi.

"Apa?" Sakura merespon bingung.

"Kode pintunya," Kakashi akan kesulitan memasukkan password di saat menggendong Sasu dan Naru secara bersamaan.

"Oh," Sakura segera memasukkan kombinasi angka itu. "Ngomong-ngomong dangkal sekali kodemu, hahahaha…"

"Jangan mengejek! Yang sederhana seperti itu cenderung tidak terpikirkan oleh orang lain," jawab Kakashi. Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen diikuti oleh Sakura.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Gai muncul dari pantry dengan memakai apron. Pria berambut seperti mangkuk itu mengacungkan spatula yang dia pegang pada Kakashi dengan kesal.

"Darimana saja kalian? Aku hubungi tapi tidak ada yang nyambung," protesnya.

"Maaf Gai-san, ponselku mati," Sakura memasang senyuman perdamaian.

"Aku tidak bawa ponsel," jawab Kakashi santai, dia segera melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar untuk menidurkan Naru dan Sasu.

Dengan hati-hati dia meletakkan kedua balita itu di atas ranjang dan menyelimuti mereka. Sejenak dia menatap mereka berdua.

"Kalau sedang tidur begini kalian sangat manis," gumam Kakashi pelan. Dia berbalik dan melihat Sakura yang sedang tersenyum padanya. "Sakura?"

"Kalau begini kau terlihat berbeda," kata Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kakashi melepas masker dan topinya, memamerkan wajah tampannya dan rambut peraknya yang halus.

"Yah…" Sakura merasa bahwa wajahnya sedikit memanas, "Biasanya kau cukup menyebalkan—tapi sepertinya kau sebenarnya menyukai anak kecil."

"Terlihat seperti itu kah? Mungkin memang sudah seharusnya aku mencari calon istri," Kakashi menggaruk pipinya, tidak tahu harus merespon ucapan Sakura bagaimana.

"Oh ya, aku mau pamit. Ini sudah malam dan aku harus pulang,"

"Tunggu! Sepertinya tadi aku tidak melihat mobilmu di basement,"

"Tadi aku naik taksi. Sudah dulu ya. Selamat malam, Kakashi-san," Sakura tersenyum sekali lagi dan berbalik. Tapi dia kembali dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Gai yang muncul tiba-tiba di sampingnya.

"Ini sudah malam, tidak baik bagi seorang wanita cantik pulang sendirian," nasehat Gai.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Gai-san. Aku sudah terbiasa," tolak Sakura halus.

"Tidak bisa! Kakashi yang akan mengantarmu pulang! Ya kan, Kakashi?" Gai menoleh pada Kakashi yang sekarang sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura.

Dia tampak berpikir sejenak dan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Gai benar, pinky…" Kakashi kembali ke nada bicaranya yang menyebalkan.

Sakura mendengus, "Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Aku yang akan menjaga Sasu-chan dan Naru-chan selama Kakashi mengantarmu," Gai mencoba meyakinkan.

Sakura masih ragu.

"Sudah, aku tidak menerima penolakan." Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura untuk mengikutinya.

"Hey! Hey!" teriakan Sakura tidak dia gubris. Gai melihat itu semua dengan senyuman puas.

Siapa tahu Haruno Sakura bisa membuat Kakashi lebih 'jinak'.

Kakashi bahkan tidak melepaskan tarikannya di tangan Sakura sampai di basement. Dia baru sadar begitu dia sampai di depan mobilnya.

"Maaf," kata Kakashi gugup, dia melepaskan cengkeramannya.

Wajah Sakura memerah, "Ti-tidak apa-apa,"

Kakashi menjalankan mobilnya. Suasana canggung masih melingkupi mereka sampai Sakura memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Kau lupa menyamar ya?"

Kakashi tersadar. Tadi dia memang melepaskan topi dan maskernya di kamar Sasu dan Naru.

"Tidak masalah, lagipula ini sudah malam dan kaca mobilku gelap."

"Kau masih hafal jalan menuju rumahku, kan?" tanya Sakura.

Kakashi mengangguk sekilas, "Kau tinggal sendirian? Kemana orangtuamu?"

"Ya, begitulah. Orangtuaku tinggal di distrik A di sekitar pusat pemerintahan Konoha,"

Kakashi menoleh padanya. Bukankah yang tinggal di sana itu kebanyakan berasal dari kalangan pemerintahan?

"Jadi orangtuamu semacam orang pemerintahan?"

"Ayahku adalah Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha,"

"Oh, begitu…" Kakashi mengerti, "Kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersama mereka?"

"Aku ingin mandiri dan membangun karirku sendiri,"

"Jawaban yang bagus, pinky…" Kakashi tertawa pelan, "Kalau dipikir kita mempunyai kesamaan,"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku juga sama sepertimu. Aku ingin hidup mandiri dan mengambil jalan hidup yang aku inginkan walau Ayahku menentangnya mati-matian."

"Ayahmu? Aku belum pernah mendengar tentangnya, tentang Ibumu juga."

"Ayahku tinggal di London, dan Ibuku sudah meninggal saat melahirkanku," jawab Kakashi. Ada sorot hampa di matanya yang membuat Sakura merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Maaf…" sesalnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dan yang paling menyebalkan—Ayahku terus menerus memaksaku untuk menikah, memang dia pikir mudah apa menemukan calon istri?" Kakashi tertawa miris.

Entah kenapa tapi Sakura justru merasa bersimpati padanya.

"Suatu saat kau pasti akan menemukannya," hibur Sakura.

"Hahahaha…suatu saat…" Kakashi lalu tertawa lagi.

Sakura diam-diam memperhatikan pria itu. Selain tampan, Kakashi punya sebuah pesona magis yang bisa menariknya untuk ingin menyelam lebih dalam ke balik sepasang mata keabu-abuan itu. Seperti apa yang dia sembunyikan di balik tawa itu.

Bukankah setiap orang mempunyai lukanya sendiri?

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Naru dan Sasu—maksudku mereka dalam versi dewasa, bagaimana kalian masih bisa tetap bersahabat setelah melalui sebuah kisah yang rumit?" pertanyaan Kakashi membuat Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kalau ditanya bagaimana, aku juga tidak tahu jawabannya. Semuanya hanya mengalir begitu saja. Kami nyaman menjadi sahabat. Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Aku…" sejenak Kakashi terlihat ragu, "Punya kisah yang hampir sama, tapi tidak ada akhir yang bahagia untukku,"

"Kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri," hibur Sakura.

"Aku tahu. Dan juga—sepertimu Sasu-chan masih suka padamu," Kakashi teringat saat Sasu selalu menggigitnya ketika dia menyebut nama Sakura.

"Dia mungkin hanya tidak mau kalah denganmu."

"Dasar perempuan tidak peka," cibir Kakashi.

Obrolan ringan mereka terus berlanjut sampai di depan rumah Sakura.

"Sudah sampai," ucap Kakashi.

Sakura menatapnya dan tersenyum manis, "Terimakasih, Kakashi-san."

"Sampai ketemu besok," Kakashi balas tersenyum.

"Kau juga—hati-hati di jalan…" Sakura turun dari mobil dan tetap menjaga senyumannya sampai mobil Kakashi menghilang di ujung jalan.

Dia memegangi dadanya sendiri. Kenapa jantungnya jadi berdetak dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya?

.

.

 **oOo**

 **To be continued…**

 **oOo**

.

.

Hello sorry kalau kali ini updatenya agak lama…

Sesuatu yang menyedihkan baru saja terjadi di hidupku. Tapi keadaan udah membaik sekarang. Dan semoga fic ini bisa menghibur kalian.

Makasih juga buat yang udah berkenan meninggalkan review, juga fav and follow.

Sampai jumpa di next chapter…


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO BABIES!**

 **.**

 **A story by timeandpain84**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Hatake Kakashi. Aktor, 27 tahun. Tampan, pintar, kaya, dan terkenal. Namun, tiba-tiba kehidupannya berubah ketika dia menemukan dua orang balita laki-laki tanpa identitas saat sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran fansnya.**

 **.**

 **[6] Scandal**

.

.

 _Di pagi yang cerah itu..._

.

Hari ini Kakashi bangun lebih awal. Entah apa yang membuat suasana hatinya begitu baik, tapi sejak bangun tidur tadi senyuman tipis terus menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Setelah mencuci muka, Kakashi langsung menuju kamar Sasu dan Naru. Dia mendapati kedua balita itu masih terlelap dengan wajah polosnya. Terlihat begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

Kakashi mendekati mereka berdua dan senyumannya bertambah lebar.

"Kurasa aku sudah mulai menyayangi kalian berdua bocah-bocah menyebalkan!" Gumamnya pelan, takut mengganggu nyenyaknya tidur Sasu dan Naru.

Kakashi lalu berjalan menjauh dan berusaha pelan-pelan saat menutup pintu. Dia tak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Sasu sudah terbangun. Balita Uchiha itu melirik sekilas ke arah pintu.

"Dasal, kau juga menyebalkan tau," dia menyunggingkan senyuman tipis sebelum kembali mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Kakashi sekarang sudah sampai di _pantry_. Dia mengeluarkan roti tawar dan mencoba untuk membuat roti panggang. Tak lupa juga susu untuk Sasu dan Naru. Dia mengerjakan pekerjaan dapur dengan sungguh-sungguh, berharap ketika dua balita itu terbangun makanan sudah siap.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, roti panggang dengan beraneka macam selai itu sudah siap. Kakashi memotongnya menjadi bentuk segitiga dan menatanya di atas piring dengan rapi.

Apron masih terpasang di tubuh kekarnya saat dia kembali ke kamar Sasu dan Naru untuk membangunkan mereka.

"Pagi anak-anak," sapa Kakashi ceria. Dia membuka gorden dan sinar matahari pagi yang hangat langsung menelusup ke dalam kamar bercat putih itu.

Sasu yang hanya memejamkan mata langsung terbangun. Digoncangnya tubuh Naru yang tidur tengkurap dan balita pirang itu hanya menggeliat malas.

"Ya ampun, Naru..." Kakashi bergumam, dia mendekati Naru dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Naru untuk membangunkannya.

Perasaan Sasu saja atau apa, tapi menurutnya Kakashi lebih terlihat kebapakan. Heh? Sasu benci mengakuinya.

Naru akhirnya membuka matanya dan menguap. Mata sebiru langitnya berbinar ketika melihat Kakashi.

"Celamat pagi..." sapanya ceria.

"Pagi, ayo cuci muka dulu! Makanan sudah siap!"

Naru langsung menarik tangan Sasu tanpa diperintah. Sasu hampir saja terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur gara-gara ulah Naru yang seenak udelnya itu.

Kakashi terkikik dan mengikuti mereka berdua ke kamar mandi. Setelahnya, dia membawa mereka berdua ke ruang makan.

"Wah," mata Naru semakin berbinar saat melihat roti panggang di depannya.

"Susu folmula mengelikan ini lagi?" protes Sasu.

Kakashi nyengir, "Kenapa ini bagus untuk pertumbuhan lho!"

"Tubuh asli kami sudah setinggi dilimu tau!" Sasu masih bersikeras.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal tubuh asli kalian, nanti sore aku bisa membantu kalian untuk melanjutkan penyelidikan."

"Paman tak punya jadwal?" tanya Naru heran.

"Aku punya lebih banyak waktu luang sebelum syuting fim terbaruku dimulai," jawab Kakashi.

Naru kegirangan.

Sasu cuek.

"Ayo habiskan makanan kalian!" lanjut Kakashi dengan nada tak ingin dibantah.

"Hali ini kau beda," celetuk Sasu tiba-tiba. Naru menoleh kepada sang sahabat, tidak biasanya seseorang seperti Uchiha Sasuke peduli dengan masalah 'perbedaan' orang lain.

"Apanya yang beda?" Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Kau jadi mulah cenyum," jawab Sasu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Eh, jangan mengada-ada. Biasa saja menurutku!" Kakashi ngeles dan memakan roti berselai cokelatnya.

"Cih, pembohong..."

"Aku tau!" Naru melonjak dan berdiri di atas kursi. Matanya yang bundar dan menggemaskan menatap lurus kepada Kakashi, "Kau pasti cedang jatuh cinta!"

"Ha?" Kakashi memasang wajah bodohnya. Tidak menyangka bahwa Naru mengeluarkan kalimat keramat itu.

"Nah, kena kau!" Naru makin bersemangat, "Dengan ciapa? Jangan-jangan dengan Cakuya-chan ya?" goda Naru.

Sasu melotot pada Naru namun tak Naru gubris. Naru merasa bahwa dia berhak menyuarakan apa yang dia pikirkan.

Kakashi menatap dua bocah itu ngeri. Astaga...apa mereka titisan iblis? Kenapa semenyeramkan ini?

Dan jatuh cinta?

Kakashi sepertinya sudah lupa bagaimana itu rasanya jatuh cinta semenjak Rin lebih memilih untuk bersama Obito dan melupakannya.

"Ja-jangan bercanda, Naru-chan!"

"Mukamu melah tuh...Cudah tidak ucah cungkan. Aku melestui kalian!"

"Bica diam nggak sih, Dobe?" Tegur Sasu dongkol.

"Ih, kenapa jadi kau yang cewot?"

"Sudah, lebih baik kalian berdua diam. Oke?" Kakashi menepuk kepala mereka pelan dan melanjutkan sarapannya dalam hening.

Sakura ya?

Kenapa Sakura?

Si merah jambu itu memang sering mampir di pikirannya belakangan ini.

Tapi dengan itu apa sudah bisa disebut dengan jatuh cinta? Secepat ini? Mereka bahkan baru kenal beberapa hari.

Rasanya Kakashi tak yakin.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika pintu apartemennya dibuka dan ditutup dengan kasar. Mereka bertiga serempak menoleh dan melihat Gai berlari dengan wajah super aneh.

Gai membawa sebuah Ipad dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kakashi.

"Apa?" tanya Kakashi terganggu dengan ekspresi wajah Gai yang super random itu.

Gai masih ngos-ngosan. Dia lalu berusaha mengatur napasnya. Dan...

"Apa yang semalam kau lakukan, playboy cap orang-orangan sawah?" tuding Gai.

Sasu dan Naru saling pandang heran.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" balas Kakashi santai.

"Ini! Lihat ini, Hatake Kakashi! Kau sudah membuat kehebohan besar pagi-pagi begini!"

Gai menyodorkan Ipad putih yang dia pegang ke depan wajah Kakashi. Kakashi merebutnya dengan wajah sengit kemudian membaca sebuah halaman yang terpampang di layar.

Rupanya sebuah situs berita online.

Namun, baru membaca judulnya saja sudah mampu membuat mata Kakashi terbelalak lebar.

.

 **HATAKE KAKASHI SUDAH MEMILIKI DUA ORANG ANAK**

 **.**

 _What the hell!_ umpat Kakashi kencang sambil terus men- _scroll_ layar ke bawah. Di halaman berita eksklusif itu terpampang foto-fotonya bersama Naru, Sasu, dan Sakura semalam.

Dan foto-foto itu diambil secara sedemikian rupa dan professional sehingga mereka berempat benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga yang bahagia. Bahkan ada foto saat Kakashi menyuapi Naru dengan permen kapas, lalu foto saat dia mengacak gemas rambut Sasu, dan foto dia saat berdua dengan Sakura.

"Apa yang teljadi?" tanya Sasu, dia penasaran dengan ekspresi Kakashi yang tidak bisa diartikan itu. Dia yang peka tentu tahu bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Foto kalian tersebar," jawab Gai.

"Foto?" Naru memasang wajah bingung yang menggemaskan, membuat Gai ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Foto kalian berempat semalam. Dan sekarang keadaan jadi kacau..." jelas Gai dan Kakashi memilih bungkam. Dia masih membaca barisan tulisan di situs berita itu dengan seksama.

"Heh?" mata Naru membola, Sasu mengernyitkan kening saat mendengarnya.

"Ya, dan _headline_ berita itu menunjukkan bahwa Kakashi sudah punya dua orang anak, dan karena ada Sakura pasti dia yang dikira jadi Ibunya," jelas Gai.

"Cih, cudah kuduga akan ada hal cemacam ini," ekspresi Sasu mendingin.

"Makcudnya Paman Kakachi yang jadi Ayahnya dan Cakuya-chan yang jadi Ibunya lalu aku dan Teme jadi anaknya?" ulang Naru.

Beda dengan Sasu wajah Naru lebih antusias. Seolah ini bukan masalah besar baginya.

"Tidak ucah diperjelas begitu!" tegur Sasu tidak suka.

Gai terkekeh mendengar nada cemburu Sasu.

"Begitulah, dan kali ini lebih heboh karena melibatkan dua orang balita. Tentunya kalian sudah mengerti kan kalau Kakashi sudah pantas menikah dan mempunyai anak?"

Sasu dan Naru mengangguk singkat.

"Ada sebagian fans Kakashi yang terkenal brutal. Kalian tentu ingat kalau dia menemukan kalian saat dia lari dari kejaran fansnya. Mereka pasti akan bereaksi keras dengan berita ini," lanjut Gai.

"Aku mengelti," jawab Naru.

Sementara pandangan Sasu menerawang. Takdir apa lagi ini?

Kakashi tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya.

Memang, dalam foto-foto itu wajah ketiganya sengaja diblur. Tapi sekarang Kakashi merasa khawatir dengan Sakura. Naru dan Sasu bagaimanapun akan aman di sini, di rumahnya.

Sementara Sakura? Rambut pink-nya itu yang akan membuatnya mudah dikenali. Kakashi tidak tega jika sampai Sakura jadi sorotan atau bahkan menjadi bulan-bulanan fansnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Gai saat Kakashi berjalan meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Mencari Sakura." Kakashi menjawab tegas.

Naru terkejut dan Sasu memekik kaget. Apa dia tak salah dengar?

"Buat apa kau mencali Cakuya?" sewot Sasu lagi.

"Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya."

Dan jawaban Kakashi membuat Sasu bungkam.

"Aku akan memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja!" Kakashi tersenyum tipis sebelum benar-benar berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Wow, Paman Kakachi keren cekali!" komen Naru dengan tatapan kagum.

.

.

Haruno Sakura memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat khusus yang disediakan oleh Kohoha Hospital dengan sebuah manuver singkat. Dokter cantik itu lalu mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari mobil tanpa punya firasat apapun.

Dengan bersenandung kecil, dia memasuki gedung rumah sakit yang dipimpin oleh Ayahnya itu. Tak lupa dia tersenyum ramah pada orang-orang yang dia temui dan sedikit menyadari ada tatapan aneh yang ditujukan padanya.

Sakura pun hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Baru saja dia duduk di kursinya yang nyaman, pintu ruangannya terbuka lebar.

Yamanaka Ino melangkah dengan gontai ke dalam dan duduk di depan Sakura tanpa kata. Wajahnya tanpa pulasan _make up_ dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata. Pokoknya bukan Ino sekali dan dia terlihat mengerikan.

"Kau kenapa, _pig_? Baru kena virus zombie?" tanya Sakura heran. Setahunya Ino bukanlah seorang perempuan yang akan melewatkan sesi ber- _make up_ sebelum keluar rumah. Jadi melihatnya begini menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi Sakura.

Ino kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat sehingga membuat Sakura sedikit risih. Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahnya?

"Hey, Yamanaka Ino! Jangan menakutiku dengan pandanganmu itu! Katakanlah sesuatu!"

"Hatiku patah," lirih Ino dengan wajah sendu.

"Kenapa? Apa Sai selingkuh? Kurang ajar! Aku akan membantumu menghajarnya." Sakura menggulung lengan kemejanya dan berusaha melucu dengan berpose ala tukang pukul. Tapi sayangnya Ino tak tertawa, dia justru semakin menatap Sakura dengan penuh selidik.

"Kakashi..." Ino menyebut nama itu lirih.

"Eh, Kakashi?" Sakura terkejut. Kenapa dengan Kakashi?

Ino berdiri dan menghampiri Sakura. Dan Sakura hanya bisa mematung saat Ino tiba-tiba memeluknya.

" _Forehead_ , kenapa kau tidak cerita sejak awal sih?" suara Ino bergetar.

"Ce-cerita apa?" Sakura kebingungan.

"Sejak kapan kau berkencan dengan Kakashi?"

"Apa maksudmu? Hah? BERKENCAN?"

Sakura melonjak kaget dan melepas pelukan Ino. Mulutnya ternganga lebar.

Dia berharap Ino sedang bercanda tapi gadis itu terlihat serius. Begitu serius.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Ino mengambil ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Sakura. Mata Sakura terbelalak saat melihat fotonya dan Kakashi semalam.

"Walau wajah wanita ini tidak jelas, tapi aku tahu ini adalah dirimu. Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" Ino sekarang menatap Sakura dengan tenang.

Gawat! Jangan-jangan Ino akan ngamuk karena ini. Padahal ini kan hanya salah paham semata.

"Aku tidak marah, Sakura. Aku memang patah hati saat pertama kali mendengarnya. Tapi setelah tahu bahwa kekasih Kakashi adalah kau, aku tidak lagi kecewa. Aku tahu bahwa kau akan menjadi kekasih yang baik untuknya."

"Kekasih? Aku?" ulang Sakura sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ini adalah lelucon, Sakura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu siapa dua anak itu? Apa benar itu adalah anak kalian?" Ino meneruskan interogasinya.

Sekarang keringat dingin Sakura bercucuran. Tidak mungkin Sakura bercerita kalau kedua balita itu adalah Sasuke dan Naruto. Ino pasti tidak akan percaya, atau yang lebih parah jika sampai dia bilang ini pada Itachi dan Yahiko.

"I-itu... hmmm... keponakan Kakashi..." bohong Sakura.

"Tapi Kakashi kan anak tunggal!"

"Anak dari sepupu jauhnya?" jawab Sakura tak yakin.

"Jadi kalian benar berkencan? Sejak kapan? Apa kalian akan segera menikah?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi. Dia sekarang terlihat antusias dan itu semakin membuatnya menyeramkan.

Sakura kelabakan mendengarnya.

"Ino, sebenarnya ini cuma salah paham. Kami tidak berkencan."

"Jangan bohong padaku, Forehead!" Ino mendesis tak percaya. Dia menatap Sakura lurus dan tanpa berkedip.

"Aku tak bohong!"

Ino menghela napas, "Terserah kau jika belum ingin cerita sekarang. Tapi kau harus hati-hati. Tidak semua fans Kakashi senang dengan berita ini."

Sakura meneguk ludah ngeri. Terbayang bahwa akan ada segerombolan gadis yang menjambaki rambutnya.

"Jangan menakutiku!"

"Lho, aku justru membantumu!"

"Argggghhhh..."

.

.

Uchiha Itachi tak tahu setan apa yang merasukinya hari ini sampai-sampai dia mau menemani Yahiko untuk menemui Konan. Pria berambut orange itu berhasil membujuknya dengan berkata bahwa dia harus menemui Konan sebentar di sela kegiatan mereka mencari Sasuke dan Naruto.

Dan sekarang Itachi menyesal karena telah menuruti Yahiko.

"Dia masih lama ya?" tanya Itachi mulai tak sabar.

Yahiko tersenyum kecil, "Kau harus maklum. Konan kan aktris terkenal, dia butuh persiapan lebih kalau ingin pergi ke tempat umum."

"Merepotkan," gerutu Itachi pelan. Dalam hati dia sudah berniat kalau dia tidak akan berkencan dengan seorang aktris, selebriti, atau yang sejenisnya nanti.

"Sabar, Itachi..."

"Bisa-bisanya kau bilang begitu. Heh! Sasuke dan Naruto masih menghilang, jika kau lupa!"

"Aku tak mungkin lupa, aku hanya menyisihkan sedikit waktu untuk bertemu Konan. Aku rindu padanya tahu. Kau yang _single_ tak akan mengerti perasaanku!"

Sialan! Itachi mengumpat dalam hati sambil meminum kopinya dengan kesal.

" Aaah, panas!" ucapnya setengah berteriak. Yahiko terkikik geli di depannya. Pokoknya menggoda si Uchiha bersaudara itu asyik sekali. Maka dari itu Yahiko hobi menjahili Itachi sementara Naruto suka menjahili Sasuke.

 _"Ohayou,"_

Sebuah suara feminin menyapa mereka. Senyuman Yahiko langsung berkembang saat melihat Konan sudah berada di sampingnya.

Pria itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk sang kekasih. Mengabaikan Itachi yang menjadi penonton drama picisan dunia nyata itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," bisik Yahiko.

Selama ini dia dan Konan jarang bertemu. Konan sibuk dengan syuting filmnya sementara Yahiko sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku juga," Konan menepuk punggung sang kekasih pelan.

Mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan dan Yahiko mempersilahkan Konan untuk duduk.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Itachi-san?"

"Baik, Konan-san," jawab Itachi sopan. Dia sedikit melupakan rasa dongkolnya pada Yahiko.

Yahiko menatap Konan, meminta seluruh atensi wanita itu.

"Maaf jika beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa menemuimu. Ada masalah besar yang harus aku dan Itachi selesaikan."

"Masalah besar?" Konan menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Naruto dan Sasuke menghilang tanpa jejak."

"A-apa?" Konan tak bisa menutupi rasa kagetnya.

Jika kedua pria itu menghilang, sudah pasti Konoha akan gempar. Tapi Konan rasa dia tak mendengar berita apapun.

"Untuk menghindari kekacauan, aku tak melaporkan hal ini dulu pada Paman Minato dan Paman Fugaku. Aku dan Itachi akan mencari mereka dulu, tapi yah...kalau sampai besok mereka tidak ketemu maka kami akan melapor," jelas Yahiko seolah dia bisa membaca pikiran Konan.

Konan mengangguk pelan.

"Oh ya, tentang film barumu..." Yahiko memandang Konan lekat-lekat. Dia tampak ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia cemburu," sahut Itachi dengan nada tidak peduli.

Yahiko melotot padanya.

"Ah, soal Kakashi-san," gumam Konan, paham apa yang menjadi kekhawatiran kekasihnya.

"Tuh, kau sudah terdengar akrab dengannya," Yahiko cemberut.

Tawa kecil Itachi dan Konan terdengar.

"Kau berlebihan!" Itachi menimpali.

"Bagaimana kalau dia sampai menggoda Konan? Kau tak paham perasaanku, Uchiha!"

"Hentikan, Yahiko-kun! Aku tak kan semudah itu tergoda walau dia adalah _the hottest man_ tahun ini,"

Yahiko kembali cemberut.

"Lagipula Kakashi-san ternyata sudah punya anak," sambung Konan.

"Apa?" respon Yahiko dan Itachi serempak.

"Iya, serius deh. Semalam dia tertangkap kamera, bersama dua balita dan seorang wanita," cerita Konan.

Konan lalu teringat sesuatu. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyodorkan benda berwarna hitam itu pada Yahiko dan Itachi.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin memastikan ini pada kalian,"

"Apa yang kau maksud, Konan-san?" Itachi melirik ponsel Konan.

"Wanita yang bersama Kakashi-san, apakah dia Haruno Sakura? Dia terliha mirip dengam Sakura-san, menurutku,"

"APA?"

Reaksi kedua pria itu lebih heboh dari perkiraan Konan. Mereka berebut melihat layar ponsel Konan yang menunjukkan foto Kakashi, wanita berambut merah jambu, dan dua orang balita sedang berjalan bersama.

Walau wajah wanita itu tidak jelas. Tapi warna rambut dan postur tubuhnya sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa dia adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Kurasa dia memang Sakura," kata Itachi, Yahiko mengangguk.

"Jadi dia kekasih Kakashi-san, dan...mungkin Ibu dari balita itu," ucap Konan.

"Sakura...seorang Ibu?" ulang Yahiko bingung. Ini terasa janggal di telinganya.

"Tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin," Itachi menengahi, "Aku sering bertemu Sakura dan dia tidak pernah terlihat mengandung. Lagipula kalau anaknya sebesar ini...mungkin umurnya sekitar tiga tahun. Saat itu kan Sakura masih berkencan dengan Sasuke."

Yahiko mendengarkan Itachi dengan seksama sembari mengamati foto itu. Dia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu di dalamnya yang membuatnya harus berpikir ulang.

"Perak, pink, kuning, hitam," gumam Yahiko.

"Apa maksudmu, Yahiko-kun?" tanya Konan ketika melihat Yahiko memasang wajah berpikir.

"Warna rambut mereka...Perpaduan yang cukup aneh,"

Itachi tampaknya juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Yahiko. Benar, ada sesuatu yang janggal di sini.

"Hitam, kuning, hitam, kuning," Yahiko terus merapalkan kata-kata itu.

Sedetik kemudian Yahiko dan Itachi saling pandang.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

"INI GILA!"

"TAK MUNGKIN!"

"APA YANG KITA PIKIRKAN SAMA?"

"Apa maksud kalian berdua? Mereka itu hanya balita bukan pria dewasa seperti Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-san kalau kalian berdua berpikir bahwa kedua balita ini adalah mereka," Konan menatap dua pria yang kini bertingkah seperti orang gila itu dengan ngeri. "Kurasa kalian berdua terlalu banyak nonton drama."

"Itachi tolong, kepalaku pusing!" Yahiko mengeluh.

"Kau pikir aku tidak?" balas Itachi ketus, "Sudah ayo kita cari Sakura saja!"

.

.

Yamanaka Ino, sang dokter cantik itu berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan langkah yang ringan. Tangan kanannya menyibakkan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya ke belakang. Dia lalu menghembuskan napas pelan sembari berpikir tentang rahasia apa yang disembunyikan Sakura darinya.

Sebenarnya, dia tidak pernah mengira jika aktor idolanya bisa berkencan dengan sahabatnya. Bagi Ino, ini seperti sebuah mimpi yang disusun secara acak.

Tentu saja dia tidak akan bertindak bodoh dengan menjambaki rambut Sakura karena telah memiliki Kakashi atau bertingkah brutal yang lainnya. Dia hanya ingin Sakura bercerita padanya, karena bagi Ino persahabatan mereka jauh lebih berharga.

Ino sedang bermaksud untuk mengambil tas di ruangannya ketika dia melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan berjalan dari arah berlawanan darinya. Kedua mata _aquamarine_ wanita itu memicing saat disadarinya bahwa pria itu tidak asing.

Dari postur tubuhnya jelas sekali bahwa dia adalah...

"Kakashi," desis Ino tak percaya.

Entah mendapatkan rasa percaya diri dari mana, tapi kaki Ino seolah bergerak sendiri menghampiri sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu.

"Apa kau ingin menemui _Forehead_? Ummm... maksudku Sakura..." Ino merasakan suaranya bergetar tapi dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kakashi.

"Iya, eh... maksudku bagaimana kau tahu?" Kakashi memasang ekspresi wajah paling bodoh di balik maskernya. "Tunggu... kau mengenaliku?"

Ino mengangguk dan menundukkan kepala.

 _Hell_ , bagaimanapun juga Kakashi adalah aktor idolanya jadi sekarang Ino merasa bahwa detak jantungnya menggila. Ini adalah sebuah kesempatan langka, kapan lagi dia bisa mengalaminya? Aktor idolamu berada di depanmu dan sedang berbicara denganmu.

Kyaaaaaa... Ino berteriak-teriak di dalam hati.

"Ehm, aku akan mengantarkanmu untuk menemui kekasihmu," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum.

Kakashi tersentak.

Kekasih?

Pasti wanita di depannya ini juga salah paham. Oh, Kakashi benar-benar pusing sekarang.

"Tunggu apalagi?" Ino berbalik untuk menuju ruangan Sakura.

Sejenak Kakashi terlihat bimbang. Namun bisikan hatinya menyuruh dirinya untuk mengikuti si pirang itu.

.

.

Sakura tengah menulis laporan pasien-pasiennya ketika pintu ruangannya kembali terbuka. Wanita berambut merah jambu itu meletakkan penanya dan mengangkat kepala untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Dia sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat Ino berjalan mendekat dengan sebuah senyuman yang mencurigakan.

"Ada apa, _Pig_?"

Senyuman Ino semakin lebar, Sakura semakin memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Seseorang ingin menemuimu,"

"Huh?"

"Astaga! Aku tak percaya bisa melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini," Ino memelankan suaranya, walau begitu nada girangnya begitu kentara.

Kedua mata Sakura membola. Dia tidak bodoh. Tentu saja dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Ino.

Tapi...

Apa mungkin dia mau repot-repot menemui Sakura?

"Kau kelamaan berpikir!" tegur Ino, wanita pirang itu berbalik keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tenggelam di dalam pikirannya. Tak lama kemudian, Ino kembali dengan seseorang yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Hai Pinky, maksudku...Sakura," sapa seseorang di belakang Ino.

Sakura menatapnya tak percaya. Dan dia bersumpah bahwa mata Kakashi yang menyipit itu tengah menandakan bahwa dia sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Kau... Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Kakashi-san?" tanya Sakura pelan, Ino sudah senyum-senyum tidak jelas di pojokan.

"Menemuimu tentu saja," jawab Kakashi dengan nada canggung.

"Ehm," Ino berdehem pelan, "Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Kurasa kalian membutuhkan waktu berdua. Sampai jumpa..."

Tingkah Ino yang aneh tak urung membuat Kakashi heran. Sementara Sakura menggeram kesal karena sebelum berlalu tadi Ino sempat mengedipkan sebelah mata untuk menggodanya. Untung saja Kakashi tak melihatnya sehingga Sakura tidak semakin salah tingkah menghadapi pria itu.

"Wanita itu sepertinya tidak asing," gumam Kakashi heran. Dia merasa bahwa sebelumnya dia pernah melihat Ino, entah dimana.

Sakura menghela napas, "Tentu saja kau pernah melihatnya. Dia tidak pernah melewatkan pemutaran film perdanamu maupun acara jumpa fansmu."

"Apa? Maksudmu dia adalah penggemarku?" Kakashi sedikit berteriak.

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

Untuk beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kakashi terlihat bingung dan Sakura tak berani menatap ke arahnya.

Dalam hati Kakashi mengumpat karena kali ini dia terlihat begitu tidak keren di depan Sakura. Melihat mata hijau Sakura sudah mampu membuatnya kehilangan kata-katanya.

Padahal tujuannya datang kemari untuk memastikan bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja. Kakashi lalu menarik napas panjang, dia menatap lurus pada Sakura. Dia tidak boleh tidak terlihat keren seperti ini.

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku, foto-foto tentangku dan kalian..." Kakashi menatap Sakura canggung.

Sakura balas menatapnya.

"Sejauh ini iya, karena aku baru mengetahui masalah ini kurang dari satu jam yang lalu."

"Ummm... aku minta maaf karena kau jadi terlibat masalah ini," sesal Kakashi.

"Ini bukan salahmu," kata Sakura penuh pengertian, "Justru akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu. Publik jadi mengira bahwa Sasu-kun dan Naru-chan adalah putramu. Kami telah merepotkanmu dan menimbulkan masalah untukmu."

"Sejujurnya aku tidak keberatan dengan anggapan itu," ujar Kakashi sungguh-sungguh.

Sakura menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Aku hanya takut bahwa aku yang akan menimbulkan masalah untukmu," lanjut Kakashi.

"Masalah penggemarmu? Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Begini-begini aku punya kemampuan beladiri," Sakura membagi senyumannya pada Kakashi.

"Tapi tetap saja, Sakura. Aku berkewajiban untuk melindungimu dari mereka. Mereka akan mencari tahu tentangmu, mengejarmu, mungkin juga sampai menarik rambutmu," Kakashi berbicara cepat, "Pokoknya aku akan menunggumu sampai kau selesai bekerja dan setelah itu kita pergi ke apartemenku!"

Sakura mendengus mendengar nada bicara Kakashi yang tidak ingin dibantah itu.

"Kau tak perlu menungguku, aku pasti akan pergi kesana untuk menemui Sasu-kun dan Naru-chan,"

"Bukankah akan lebih aman jika kau pergi bersamaku?"

"Tapi..."

"Ya, kau akan aman bersamaku jadi tak ada penolakan."

Sakura mendengus pelan, tak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan mereka, "Terserah kau, tuan keras kepala..."

Senyum kemenangan tersungging di bibir Kakashi.

.

.

"Kita langsung pergi ke ruangan Sakura?" Yahiko melirik Itachi yang berjalan di sampingnya. Putra sulung Uchiha Fugaku itu berjalan dengan langkah yang lebar dan pandangan matanya begitu berapi-api ketika menyusuri lorong Konoha Hospital yang cukup ramai.

"Tidak. Kita ke atap rumah sakit dulu!" balas Itachi sekenanya, sungguh rasanya kadang dia ingin mengarungi Yahiko dan melemparnya ke dalam segitiga bermuda.

"Lho, kenapa?"

 _Tuh kan..._

Otak Yahiko mungkin harus di- _charge_ ulang.

"Lebih baik kau diam saja, rambut jeruk!"

Yahiko mendengus. Dia lalu memilih mengikuti Itachi yang sedang dalam mode raja iblis itu tanpa suara.

Uchiha Itachi dikenal sebagai seorang jenius dengan banyak poin plus lainnya. Tapi, pria itu seolah bisa menjadi orang lain ketika menyangkut masalah adik semata wayangnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia bisa berubah layaknya seekor monster ganas yang bisa menggigitmu kapan saja.

"Kalau asumsi kita benar, matilah kita..." keluh Yahiko frustasi dengan suara pelan.

Itachi menoleh singkat.

Dia membenarkan itu walau hatinya belum yakin sepenuhnya. Lagipula bagaimana ceritanya Sasuke dan Naruto mengkerut begitu? Rasanya mustahil sekali. Lalu kalau benar? Dunia macam apa ini?

Dan tak terasa mereka sampai juga di depan ruangan Sakura. Yahiko maju lebih dulu, bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu. Tapi, dia tidak jadi melakukannya dan membiarkan tangannya menggantung di udara.

"Apa sih yang kau tunggu?" tanya Itachi tak sabar.

"Sepertinya Sakura sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, seorang pria," jawab Yahiko lirih. Dia lalu menempelkan kepalanya ke pintu persis seperti seekor cicak.

Itachi jadi kesal sendiri. Makhluk separuh alien ini memang gemar sekali menguji kesabarannya.

"Minggir dari situ, Namikaze Yahiko," desis Itachi dengan nada sarat akan ancaman.

Yahiko refleks mundur secara teratur. Lalu tanpa merasa perlu mengetuk pintu, Itachi langsung membuka pintu bercat putih itu.

Pintu pun terbuka lebar.

Baik Itachi maupun Yahiko mengerem langkahnya ketika penghuni ruangan itu menoleh dengan terkejut pada mereka.

Sakura yang berbalutkan jas putih tengah berdiri sambil bersedekap. Kedua iris matanya yang sehijau batu zamrud awalnya tampak menatap lurus pada pria berambut perak yang sedang duduk menghadap padanya.

Namun kini kedua bola mata wanita itu menyiratkan rasa terkejut yang amat sangat saat menangkap sosok Itachi dan Yahiko yang mendekat.

"Itachi-niisan? Yahiko-san?" ucap Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Kakashi yang ikut menoleh memandang kedua pria itu dengan penuh tanya.

"Siapa mereka, Sakura?" Kakashi menyipitkan matanya tak suka. Entah kenapa dia merasa terancam dengan kehadiran dua orang pria yang penampilannya mendekati angka sempurna itu.

Yahiko nyaris saja menjambak rambut perak Kakashi kalau saja Itachi tak mencekal lengannya. Menurut Yahiko si aktor tampan itu membuat mood-nya memburuk dengan nada bicaranya yang terdengar menyebalkan. Apalagi mengingat Konan yang akan beradegan mesra dengan pria di depannya ini semakin membuat jantungnya melonjak tak karuan.

 _Double shit!_

"Sakura, kami yakin bahwa kau punya sesuatu untuk dijelaskan!" Itachi segera mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"A-apa?" Sakura berlagak bodoh dan berdoa agar Itachi dan Yahiko tidak mendesaknya untuk bicara.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal? Tentang Naruto dan Sasuke..." Yahiko menghela napas panjang, "Dan jangan pura-pura amnesia!"

Mata Kakashi kembali menyipit saat memperhatikan kedua pria itu. Tadi mereka menyebut Naruto dan Sasuke kan? Jadi mereka kenal dengan Naruto dan Sasuke?

"I-itu..." Sakura tiba-tiba kesulitan bicara. Dia kini berharap agar lantai di bawah kakinya terbelah sehingga dia bisa bersembunyi di dalamnya.

"Sakura..." Itachi menatapnya tajam. "Jelaskan pada kami, se-mu-a-nya!"

.

.

"Teme! Lihat nih, mahakalya lukicanku, Nayu Piccaco!" Naru berteriak girang sambil mengibaskan selembar kertas di hadapan Sasu.

Sasu yang awalnya meringkuk di sofa membuka matanya malas. Dia mendengus saat melihat lukisan yang ada di tangan Naru. Mahakarya apa?

"Katakan cecuatu dong! Lebih bagus dari lukican Cai pacal Ino itu kan?" Naru mengedipkan matanya pada Sasu.

Sasu merinding dan melempar bantal sofa ke muka Naru, "Jeyek cekali gambalanmu! Itu gambal boneka voodo ya?"

"Enak aja!" Naru meradang, "Ini tuh tokoh masterpis yang ada di dalam pikilanku!"

"Ah, jelek begitu! Kayak boneka jelangkung!"

"Heh, ciayan kau!" Naru menggeram kesal. Dia bersiap untuk mencekik Sasu yang memasang wajah tak pedulinya.

"Woohoo! Anak-anak! Jangan berkelahi!" Gai yang muncul dari arah _pantry_ segera menahan tangan Naru.

Pria itu menaruh nampan penuh _cookies_ di atas meja dan menepuk kepala Naru pelan.

"Tidak boleh nakal, Naru-chan!"

"Habis si teme ini bilang kalau gambalanku jeyek sih!" Naru mengadu.

"Dacar tukang adu," gerutu Sasu.

"Mana, sini Paman lihat gambaranmu!" Gai tersenyum dan mencoba untuk menghibur Naru yang cemberut.

Naru kembali tersenyum dan menyodorkan kertas gambarnya pada Gai. Kedua alis tebal Gai bertaut saat melihat gambaran Naru. Di kertas itu tergambar sesuatu yang mirip jelangkung tapi memakai topeng berwarna orange cerah.

"Errrrr...gambar apa ini, Naru-chan?" tanya Gai tak yakin.

"Oh, dia namanya Tobi. Tobi itu anak baik. Suka menolong dan lajin menabung, Tobi juga cuka membasmi anak-anak cetan macam Uchiha Cacuke!" jelas Naru dengan wajah antusias. Dia tersenyum bangga ketika memperkenalkan Tobi pada Gai.

Sasu pun mendelik karena namanya disebut-sebut, sebagai bocah setan pula. Dasar Naruto sialan!

"Tobi itu celalu cinta damai, dia..."

Kata-kata Naru terhenti ketika pintu apartemen terbuka.

Gai tersenyum, "Wah, mereka sudah datang."

Sasu berdecih tak suka ketika Gai memakai kata ganti 'mereka' untuk Sakura dan Kakashi. Pokoknya rasanya itu membuatnya merasa kesal sekali.

"Celamat datang!" Naru berlari dan menyambut mereka.

Bocah pirang itu memeluk kaki Kakashi tanpa sungkan. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihatnya.

"Kupikil kau hali ini tak pulang Paman Kakachi," Naru mendongak untuk menatap wajah Kakashi, mata birunya kemudian menangkap raut wajah Kakashi yang terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Tentu saja aku harus pulang, Naru-chan,"

"Ehm," suara deheman yang familiar membuat mata Naruto terbelalak lebar. Dia mengintip takut-takut ketika melihat seorang pria berambut orange menatapnya dengan kedua bola matanya yang berwarna cokelat kopi dari belakang Kakashi dan Sakura.

"Yahiko-niichan," cicitnya pelan.

"Itu benar kau, Naruto?" Yahiko menyejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Naru. Dia lalu menjambaki rambutnya sendiri, "Argggghhhhhh...apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Gai melirik Kakashi namun pria itu hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Sakura pun hanya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis untuk bisa disebut sebagai sebuah senyuman.

Sementara Sasu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya gugup ketika seorang pria bermata onyx muncul dari balik Yahiko. Pria itu hanya menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan jenis tatapan yang mengandung banyak arti.

Itu Uchiha Itachi.

Kakaknya.

Namikaze Yahiko itu kadang memang suka berlebihan. Tapi Itachi bisa lebih berlebihan lagi. Mari kita lihat saja!

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

"HUWEEEEE! SASUKE! ADIKKU SAYANG, ADIKKU MALANG! APA YANG SUDAH TERJADI PADAMU? KENAPA KAU BISA MENYUSUT BEGINI? HUWEEEEE!AKU TAK BISA MELIHATMU SEPERTI INI! TAK BISA!"

Tuh kan, apa Sasu(ke) bilang.

Untuk selanjutnya dia hanya bisa pasrah ketika Itachi menerjang tubuh mungilnya dan memeluknya erat-erat sampai membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

"Demi semua tomat kesukaanmu, hiks...adikku..." Itachi terisak, membuatnya dihadiahi tatapan horror dari Kakashi dan Gai.

"Niican, cecak!"

"Apa? Uppsss...maaf," Itachi melepaskan pelukan menyesakkannya, dia lalu memegang kedua pipi tembem Sasu, "Sasuke, maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menjagamu," Itachi tersenyum tipis dengan sorot mata yang lemah sebelum dia...

Jatuh pingsan.

"ITACHI!"

"NIICAN"

.

 **oOo**

 **To be continued**

 **oOo**

.

.

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf kalau updatenya lama. My mom just passed away so...

Ah, pokoknya aku sedang menata ulang hidupku dan mencoba untuk tersenyum kembali. Buat chapter selanjutnya diusahakan secepatnya...

Dan makasih banget buat para reviewers dan silent readers sekalian.

Maaf kalau aku ngecewain kalian karena updatenya lama banget.

Salam manis.


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi masih terkapar pingsan di apartemen Kakashi. Dia kini dibaringkan di atas sofa dengan Sasu yang memegangi tangannya khawatir. Sasu takut sekali kalau kakaknya ini langsung terkapar tewas.

"Niican bangun!" Sasu mulai merengek.

Yahiko sendiri juga terkapar di pojok ruangan walau dia tidak sampai jatuh pingsan. Naru hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas di pangkuan Sakura melihat wajah frustasi Yahiko. Dia tampaknya tidak ingin ambil pusing.

Toh, Yahiko dan Itachi sudah terlanjur tahu. _Mau bagaimana lagi?_

 _Jalani saja apa yang ada_ ; begitu pikir Naru.

Kakashi selaku pemilik rumah hanya memandang kekacauan ini dengan bingung. Dia memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri melihat kehebohan yang baru saja ditimbulkan oleh Yahiko dan Itachi. Semua terjadi di luar ekspetasinya. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah dia duga.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Suara cempreng Sasu tiba-tiba terdengar melengking.

Ternyata Gai mendekati Sasu dan Itachi sambil membawa segelas air dengan gerak-gerik yang sangat mencurigakan.

"Mau membangunkan kakakmu!" Gai menjawab dengan penuh semangat.

 _"What?"_ Mata Sasu memicing curiga.

"Aku punya cara jitu! Tenang saja Sasu-chan, ini pasti berhasil!" Gai mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hei!"

"Ini tips ala mbah dukun yang kupelajari dari internet!" Jelas Gai, dia lalu mulai berkomat-kamit tidak jelas. Sasu semakin khawatir karena bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa percaya pada si aneh Maito Gai. "Untuk membangunkan pasien, pasien itu tinggal disembur!" Gai tertawa ala mbah dukun dan mulai meminum air dalam gelas.

Sasu melotot panik dan memeluk kepala Itachi dengan tubuh mungilnya, "Niican kumohon bangunlah! Cebelum kau akan mendapatkan hujan lokal!"

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Gai semakin mendekat. Bibirnya sudah mulai dimonyongkan ke depan. Dan semburan naga itu akan segera tercita jika saja Itachi tidak segera

"ARGGGGHHHHHHH! AKU SUDAH BANGUN!"

bangun.

.

.

 **HELLO BABIES!**

 **.**

 **A story by timeandpain84**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Hatake Kakashi. Aktor, 27 tahun. Tampan, pintar, kaya, dan terkenal. Namun, tiba-tiba kehidupannya berubah ketika dia menemukan dua orang balita laki-laki tanpa identitas saat sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran fansnya.**

 **.**

 **[7] Uchiha & Namikaze**

.

.

"Jadi, bisakah kalian jelaskan padaku hal apa yang tidak kuketahui?" Kakashi menatap Itachi, Yahiko, Sakura, Naru, dan Sasu bergantian.

Yahiko mendengus tak suka dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Kakashi. Dia malas menjawab pertanyaan dari pria berambut perak itu, biar Itachi atau Sakura saja. Lebih baik Yahiko diam daripada semakin bertambah keki karena menanggap Kakashi itu rival.

"Aku adalah kakak Sasuke!" jawab Itachi sambil mengelus kepala Sasu penuh rasa sayang.

Sasu yang biasanya akan mencak-mencak gengsi karena diperlakukan manja oleh Itachi hanya diam dan menerima segala perlakuan Itachi. Dia mulai berpikir bahwa setiap anak berhak mendapatkan perlakuan manja seperti ini. Sepertinya Sasu mulai terpengaruh wujud fisiknya sebagai balita.

"Dan kau adalah kakak Naru-chan?" Kakashi bertanya pada Yahiko. Sebenarnya Kakashi juga sadar kalau Yahiko sedikit sensi padanya walau Kakashi sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya.

"Begitulah..." jawab Yahiko setelah Itachi menghadiahinya tatapan seram ala Uchiha. "Kakak sepupu lebih tepatnya..."

Kakashi mendengus, dia kemudian beralih pada Sakura.

"Lebih baik kau jelaskan pada mereka berdua apa yang telah terjadi Sakura,"

Sakura mengangguk, "Jadi begini..."

.

.

Uchiha Obito tengah duduk di beranda sambil menikmati secangkir kopi buatan istrinya. Di hadapan cucu sulung Uchiha Madara itu ada sebuah laptop yang tengah menampilkan salah satu _search engine_ terkenal.

Obito sejenak bertopang dagu sebelum memutuskan untuk mengetik sesuatu di kolom pencarian. Senyuman lebar tersungging di wajah tampannya begitu dia mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang untuk menghalau kebosanannya.

Dia memutuskan untuk mengetik nama 'Hatake Kakashi', sahabatnya yang merupakan aktor ternama itu.

"Okay, mari kita lihat kabar terbarumu kawan," kata Obito, tangannya terjulur untuk meraih cangkir kopi dan meminum isinya dengan perlahan.

 _Byurrrrrr..._

Obito sukses menyemburkan minumannya ketika dia membaca sebuah _headline_ berita terbaru tentang sahabatnya itu.

"Apa? Kakashi Kakashi sudah punya anak?" Obito berteriak tak percaya dengan suara heboh.

"Wah si _playboy_ tengik itu berani-beraninya dia tidak memberitahuku dan Rin, aku harus membuat perhitungan dengannya!"

"Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak?" Rin muncul dari balik pintu sambil menggendong Jun, putranya.

Di tangan wanita berambut cokelat itu ada sepiring _cookies_ kesukaan sang suami.

"Lihat ini Rin! Kau tak akan mempercayainya!"

Obito menunjuk-nunjuk layar laptopnya. Rin mendekat dan melihat ke layar yang menampilkan sebuah portal berita _online_ itu.

"Kakashi?" bisik Rin terkejut.

"Oh dia bahkan belum mengadakan konferensi pers untuk menjelaskan ke publik soal mereka. Heh dua orang anak? Dia lebih rajin dariku ternyata! Aduhh!"

Obito terdiam ketika Rin memukul punggungnya dan melotot tak mau mendengar kelanjutan omongan Obito.

"Tapi syukurlah, Kakashi terlihat bahagia bersama mereka," kata Obito lagi, dia bisa melihat senyuman tulus Kakashi walau sebagian wajahnya ditutupi masker hitam menyebalkan itu.

"Ya," Rin ikut tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut hitam Jun. "Aku senang karena dia akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang tepat."

"Hmmm wanita berambut merah jambu ini, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana ya?" Obito berpikir keras, tapi dia tak berhasil mengingatnya.

"Mungkin kau pernah tak sengaja bertemu dengannya, rambutnya cantik, mengingatkanku pada kelopak bunga sakura," gumam Rin takjub.

"Rin, bagaimana kalau kita liburan ke Konoha?" usul Obito dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Huh?"

"Kita akan membuat kejutan untuk Kakashi. Aku ingin melihat kedua putranya, sekaligus membuat perhitungan dengannya karena menyembunyikan ini dari kita!" mata Obito berapi-api penuh rencana.

Rin tertawa kecil, "Kurasa itu adalah ide yang bagus!"

Obito lalu meraih Jun ke dalam gendongannya. Balita tampan itu tertawa riang sambil menyentuh pipi Obito.

"Jun, sebentar lagi kau akan dapat teman baru," Obito mencium hidung Jun gemas. "Oh nanti kau juga bisa bertemu Paman Itachi dan Paman Sasuke. Mereka pasti senang bertemu denganmu, hehehehe..."

Jun menanggapi Ayahnya dengan tawa lebar dan celotehan khas balita.

.

.

Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan ceritanya pada Itachi dan Yahiko. Kedua pria itu menggelengkan kepala tak percaya setelah mendengar teori yang diucapkan oleh Sakura. _Karena sebatang cokelat?_

 _Apa itu masuk akal?_

"Jadi, karena cokelat itu?" Yahiko mendesis.

Naru tahu bahwa Yahiko sedang berada di dalam _mode_ setannya, sehingga diam-diam dia beringsut ke arah Kakashi—tempat persembunyian paling aman untuknya.

"Begitulah," kata Sakura pasrah. Tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kedua pria menyeramkan itu.

Sementara Itachi yang sedari tadi diam meraih tubuh mungil Sasu dan memeluknya erat. Dibenamkannya kepala Sasu ke dadanya—seolah Itachi ingin memberikan perlindungan seprotektif yang dia bisa.

Sasu sejenak memberontak, tapi kemudian dia mengalah dan membiarkan Itachi melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

"Aku tak suka menunggu, sekarang juga mari kita cari orang yang memberikan cokelat itu," kata Itachi dengan nada sendu.

"Baiklah," jawab Kakashi sambil meraih jaketnya, "Mari kita pergi ke tempat itu..."

"Tunggu!" Gai berseru keras, "Kakashi, tidakkah kau merasa perlu untuk membuat klarifikasi tentang foto-foto kalian dulu? Itu juga penting lho!"

Kakashi menoleh pada Gai dengan pandangan malas, "Perlukah? Yang penting aku kan menjaga mereka,"

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Apa kau benar-benar tak sadar masalah apa yang sudah timbul? Kau dikira selama ini menyembunyikan anakmu."

"Lalu, apa aku harus berkata jujur dan bilang bahwa mereka adalah pria 24 tahun yang mengecil karena cokelat tidak jelas? Kau pikir akan ada yang percaya?"

"Hey, kalian!" Yahiko kembali membuka mulutnya. Kali ini dia menatap Kakashi dan Gai bergantian, "Bisakah untuk sementara ini kalian berdua tidak membuat pernyataan apapun walau para reporter itu mengejar kalian?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Gai bersedekap dan menatap pria berambut orange itu tak mengerti.

"Ini demi kebaikan. Setidaknya sampai Naruto dan Sasuke kembali ke tubuh dewasa mereka jangan sampai berita ini menyebar. Percaya padaku, keadaan akan lebih kacau jika sampai kasus ini tersebar," jelas Yahiko ambigu.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini?" Kakashi berdecak kesal, "Kalau memang begitu mari kita cepat selesaikan ini. Aku juga tidak tega melihat mereka berdua bicara cadel terus-terusan,"

Kedua mata biru langit Naru berkaca-kaca karena terharu. Dia lalu menubrukkan tubuh mungilnya ke tubuh Kakashi dan memeluk pria berambut perak itu erat-erat. Yahiko yang melihatnya terkejut—iri. Dia saja yang kakak Naruto tak pernah dipeluk seperti itu.

"Telimakacih Paman! Aku menyayangimu!"

Kakashi tersenyum tipis dan menepuk kepala Naru penuh sayang. Dia kemudian meraih tubuh Naru dan menggendongnya.

"Ayo berangkat! Dan, Gai—kau jaga rumah!" Perintah Kakashi mutlak membuat Gai cemberut di pojokan.

Yahiko mati-matian menahan rasa kesalnya karena Naru lengket sekali dengan si perak jabrik itu. Padahal yang kakak Naru itu kan dirinya bukan Kakashi. Naruto saja tak pernah umbar kalimat sayang pada Yahiko. Juga pada Karin dan Nagato, si kembar Uzumaki, sepupu Naruto dari pihak Ibu.

Si _orange_ itu kemudian menoleh kepada Itachi yang tetap memeluk Sasu erat. Sasu pun tak memberontak lagi, dia menyamankan diri di gendongan Itachi. Padahal normalnya Sasuke akan gengsi setengah mati kalau Itachi memanjakannya di depan banyak orang.

"Dengar Sasu-chan, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu kembali ke tubuh aslimu," bisik Itachi, "Kau jangan menangis ya..."

Sasu mengangkat wajahnya dan melotot, "Aku benci panggilan itu dan aku nggak nangis tau!"

"Hn, mulai sekarang aku akan selalu di sisimu, dan aku suka memanggilmu Sasu-chan,"

Sasu mendengus mendengar Itachi yang mulai bertingkah berlebihan. Jiwa _brother complex_ -nya sedang kambuh ke tingkat tertinggi dan itu adalah tanda bahaya.

Baik Itachi maupun Sasu tak menyadari kalau Kakashi sedang menatap mereka dengan tak sabar. Karena kesal, Kakashi langsung berjalan keluar apartemen dengan Naru di gendongannya.

"Lebih baik kita cepat pergi, tinggalkan dua Uchiha aneh itu, katanya tidak suka membuang waktu tapi lihatlah..." ucap Kakashi sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Eh, tapi—

Kakashi tak menghiraukannya sehingga Sakura hanya bisa menyejajari langkah pria itu. Diam-diam Naru menyeringai melihat interaksi mereka.

"Aku diabaikan?" geram Yahiko tak percaya.

Gai menepuk-nepuk pundaknya penuh simpati, "Yang tabah ya, aku turut prihatin."

"Aishhh!" Yahiko lalu beralih ke dua Uchiha di belakangnya, "Sampai kapan kalian berdua mau berpelukan seperti Teletubbies?"

Itachi tersentak, dan Sasu memalingkan wajahnya malu. Sial, ini penghinaan baginya karena disamakan dengan makhluk berwarna mencolok itu.

"Ayo," ajak Itachi berusaha untuk kembali terlihat dingin.

.

.

Yahiko berhasil menyusul Kakashi yang dengan kurang ajarnya meninggalkan mereka. Untung saja si balita menyebalkan Sasu menunjukkan jalan walau dengan gumaman tak jelas ala balita. Bahkan Sasu sendiri sampai frustasi mendengar suara tak jelasnya.

Kini Yahiko mengikuti Kakashi untuk memarkir mobilnya di sisi jalan. Yahiko dan Itachi kemudian bergegas keluar dari mobil. Kedua pria itu merasa sedikit heran karena tak ada seorangpun keluar dari mobil Kakashi walau benda merah itu parkir lebih dulu.

"Mereka ketiduran atau apa sih?" Yahiko menggerutu dan menarik Itachi mendekati mobil Kakashi.

Ketika mereka mendekat pintu mobil terbuka.

Baik Yahiko dan Itachi berjengit kaget ketika melihat Sakura yang sedikit bersungut-sungut. Sasu malah sudah melotot sambil melongo, pokoknya dia terlihat imut sekali.

"Apa-apaan ini Sakura?" Itachi bingung melihat mantan 'calon adik ipar'-nya itu yang ikut-ikutan berpenampilan ala teroris seperti Kakashi. Jujur saja, penampilan Sakura jadi aneh.

"Bagaimana? Dia terlihat keren kan?" Justru Kakashi yang menyahut. Dia menepuk pelan kepala Sakura yang tertutup topi hitam—helai rambut merah mudanya tersembunyi di balik topi itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Cakuya? Kelen apanya?" protes Sasu tak suka.

Naru kini mendelik pada Sasu, "Diam, Teme! Lihat Cakuya-chan jadi lebih keyen, cepelti di pilm begitu!"

"Pilm kepalamu, dulen jablik! Kenapa Cakuya halus ikut-ikut menyamal cepelti olang-olangan sawah ini?"

"Tentu saja dia membutuhkannya," Kakashi mendekati Sasu dan tersenyum di balik maskernya, "Kau tentu tidak boleh lupa kalau sekarang Sakura adalah 'ibu dari anak-anakku', jadi lebih baik dia menyamar dulu ketika pergi ke tempat ramai seperti ini." Kakashi bermaksud untuk menggoda Sasu tanpa menyadari bahwa perkataannya itu sukses membuat Sakura blushing berat. Sasu cemberut dan Itachi ikut-ikutan.

"Sudah, hentikan!" Sakura menengahi sambil berusaha menutupi rasa canggungnya.

Yahiko mengangguk, "Sakura benar, kalian itu berisik."

Kakashi mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan berjalan lebih dulu bersama Naru.

Yahiko, Itachi, Sasu, dan Sakura menyusul di belakang. Tapi tak sampai sepuluh langkah Kakashi berhenti dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Kurasa akan lebih baik jika kau berjalan bersamaku," Kakashi mengeluarkan nada diktatornya.

"Memangnya kau pikil kau ciapa? Kenapa Cakuya halus—

"Baiklah,"

Mata Sasu membola ketika Sakura memotong ucapannya. Terlebih lagi Sakura mengiyakan perkataan Kakashi. Dan Sasu bersumpah bahwa Kakashi tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan di balik masker jeleknya.

Dari seberang jalan tampak seseorang sedang memperhatikan kerumunan berisik itu. Pria berkacamata itu tampak mengerutkan kening—tanda bahwa dia sedang berpikir keras.

"Balita pirang itu mirip dengannya," Kabuto bergumam yakin ketika melihat tanda mirip kumis kucing yang berada di pipi Naru, "Tapi, apa yang terjadi? Seharusnya jika dia memakan cokelat itu dia hanya akan terlihat lebih muda bukannya mengecil seperti itu."

Kabuto mulai bingung. Dia ingin menghindar saja tetapi wajah seram Orochimaru tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. Daripada diumpankan ke ular-ular peliharaan Orochimaru, Kabuto memilih untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Ehm—permisi..." ucap Kabuto begitu dia berhasil mendekati mereka.

Yang pertama menoleh adalah Naru. Mata birunya terbelalak lebar begitu melihat sosok Kabuto.

"Cokelat," kata Naru.

Tubuh Kabuto terasa lemas begitu dia yakin bahwa balita di dalam gendongan pria jangkung bermasker itu adalah si pemuda pirang tempo hari. Dan Kabuto Yakin bahwa dia telah memakan benda ciptaan Orochimaru itu.

Otak Yahiko berproses cepat ketika melihat ekspresi Naru dan reaksi Kabuto.

"Heh! Kau yang memberikan cokelat laknat itu pada adikku ya?" Yahiko murka dan menarik kerah baju Kabuto.

"Tu-tunggu, aku bisa jelaskan!" Kabuto tergagap.

"Niichan!" seru Naru panik. Kakashi pun hanya melotot kaget melihat kelakuan barbar Yahiko.

"Oh, jadi itu kau..." suara dingin Itachi membuat Kabuto menelan ludah gugup. Aura kelam menguar di sekitarnya.

"Kurasa dia ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, kita dengarkan dulu ya?" Lerai Sakura ketika Itachi mulai melotot dan bersiap meninju Kabuto.

Yahiko mendengus dan melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya. Kabuto terbatuk-batuk kemudian melemparkan tatapan penuh terimakasih pada Sakura yang layaknya dewi penolong.

"Benda itu adalah penemuan terbaru Bosku," Kabuto memulai ceritanya begitu dia berhasil mengatur napas, "Karena benda itu mirip cokelat maka secara tak sengaja tertukar dengan cokelat batang yang baru aku beli ketika aku ingin memberikan cokelat itu sebagai tanda permintaan maafku padamu." Kabuto menatap Naru penuh rasa sesal.

"Siapa orang gila yang membuat benda seaneh itu?" tanya Yahiko kesal.

"Jadi kusimpulkan bahwa sebaiknya kita menemui orang yang membuatnya itu," desis Itachi. Kabuto merinding dibuatnya.

Orochimaru memang memerintahkannya untuk mendapatkan kembali cokelat itu. Tapi karena si pirang itu sudah memakannya dan menyusut begini maka tak ada pilihan lain selain membawa mereka menemui Orochimaru. Orochimaru pasti punya jalan keluar untuk masalah ini.

"Aku akan membawa kalian menemuinya sekarang juga," kata Kabuto.

Kemudian tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk memacu mobil menuju ke laboratorium Orochimaru.

Yang mereka tidak sadar hanya aura berbahaya yang dikeluarkan balita berambut raven yang kini duduk dengan tenang di pangkuan Itachi. Sasu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan membuat perhitungan kepada siapapun itu yang sudah menciptakan benda laknat yang membuatnya dan Naru mengerut.

Sasu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, ke sebuah mobil _sport_ merah yang melaju di depan mobil Yahiko. Sasu menatap mobil itu dengan tajam.

Dan jika dia sudah kembali ke tubuh normalnya, dia akan membuat Sakura kembali menatapnya. Hanya menatapnya.

.

.

Itachi dan Yahiko saling pandang ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan sebuah gedung megah bernama 'Taka Laboratory'. Di Konoha siapa memangnya yang tidak tahu Taka? Tempat ini dikenal sebagai gudangnya para ilmuwan Konoha berbakat.

Para ilmuwan itu bekerja di bawah pemerintahan. Dan kalau masalahnya benar-benar bersumber dari sini, baik Itachi maupun Yahiko tak mau menebak apa yang akan terjadi jika sampai sang Hokage mendengarnya.

"Bosmu bekerja di tempat ini?" Yahiko mengerjapkan matanya frustasi. "Bagaimana bisa seorang ilmuwan Taka menciptakan benda laknat seperti itu?" Gerutunya kesal.

Kabuto nyengir sambil mengajak mereka berenam masuk ke dalam gedung. Pria itu menunjukkan tanda pengenal khususnya ke sebuah mesin pemindai otomatis.

"Itu penemuan terbaru beliau, seharusnya kami sudah membawanya ke Badan Pengawas Obat dan Makanan Konoha untuk diuji kelayakannya sebelum diproduksi dan dipasarkan," jelas Kabuto sabar.

"Apanya yang layak? Benda nista begini seharusnya dibuat ganjal pintu," Itachi ikut sewot, hilang sudah _image_ _cool_ ala Uchiha-nya.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis, Itachi yang bawel begini mengingatkannya pada Obito yang memang boros kata.

"Biar Tuan Orochimaru sendiri yang menjelaskan perihal penemuannya pada kalian," Kabuto lalu membuka sebuah ruangan besar bernuansa putih.

"Ore siapa tadi katamu?" Yahiko sedang salah dengar.

"Olo, Niichan. Bukan Ole," sahut Naru.

"R bukan L," koreksi Itachi yang membuat Naru jadi kesal. Pada dasarnya Itachi dan Sasuke itu sama saja—sama-sama bermulut pedas seperti mie ramen yang diberi cabai satu kilo.

"Sadako?"

Suara penuh heran Sakura membuat seluruh atensi tertuju pada satu sosok yang sedang diam di pojokan. Rambut hitamnya panjang dan terurai ke depan serta kulitnya terlihat aneh, lebih aneh dari kulit Sai kalau boleh Sakura bilang. Yahiko yang sebenarnya penakut mulai merapat ke samping Itachi.

Itachi merasa risih dan mendorong Yahiko ke arah Kakashi yang merasa bosan.

Sosok itu mulai bergerak-gerak. Dia mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menyibak rambutnya yang indah ala bintang iklan shampo itu.

"Tuan Orochimaru," sapa Kabuto sopan.

"Heh? Dia Orochimaru?" Itachi memekik tak percaya. Dia berpikir bahwa Orochimaru itu pasti punya kepala botak karena terlalu banyak mikir.

"Pantas saja... orangnya saja begini, kenapa sok-sokan membuat cokelat laknat itu sih?" Yahiko memulai gerutuannya lagi.

Orochimaru yang baru saja terbangun dari bobok cantiknya jelas terganggu dengan kehadiran kelompok _absurd_ yang mirip rombongan orang demo itu. Dia melotot pada Kabuto untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Kenapa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya Orochimaru berwibawa.

"Ini tentang penemuan anda," jawab Kabuto cepat.

"Kau sudah menemukannya? Mana?" Wajah malas Orochimaru berubah jadi antusias.

"Saya menemukan orang yang telah memakannya," kata Kabuto pelan.

"Baguslah—APAAAA? MEMAKANNYA?"

Kedua bola mata Orochimaru yang seindah mata ular kobra melotot sampai kelihatan nyaris meloncat dari rongganya. Sementara mulutnya menganga lebar seperti gua tempat tinggal Meganthropus Paleojavanicus.

" _Holy Cat_ , Kabuto! Aku kan sudah bilang kalau itu belum sempat diuji di BPOM Konoha," Orochimaru terlihat cemas. Dia kemudian menatap kelompok itu satu persatu, "Jadi yang mana yang sudah memakannya?"

Kakashi menyodorkan Naru dan Itachi menyodorkan Sasu.

"Dua balita ini yang memakannya? Mereka terlihat sehat..." komen Orochimaru begitu mengamati Naru dan Sasu yang begitu montok dan menggemaskan.

"Sehat mbahmu! Kau pikir karena apa mereka jadi balita sehat seperti ini? Ini semua karena penemuan gilamu itu," Yahiko maju dan mengeluarkan ocehannya.

"Lho justru bagus kan kalau mereka jadi sehat," Orochimaru tak terima dirinya disalahkan.

"Tapi masalahnya umur mereka itu 24! Dan sekarang lihatlah! Mereka berubah lagi jadi buntalan daging berpopok!" Tukas Kakashi. Dia melepas maskernya dan itu sukses membuat Orochimaru dan Kabuto kaget karena kehadiran aktor ganteng itu di gedung Taka. "Pokoknya ini salah kalian berdua!"

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasu menggapai-gapai ke arah Orochimaru. Mungkin Orochimaru terhipnotis mata bundar Sasu sehingga dia mendekati balita yang sedang digendong Itachi itu. Sasu tertawa kecil ketika jarak Orochimaru sudah dekat, dan dia segera menjalankan hal apa yang sudah dia pikirkan sejak sejam lalu.

Orochimaru sendiri sedang dibuat takjub oleh kedua balita di depannya. Mata mereka berdua memancarkan kepolosan khas kanak-kanak, beda sekali dengan orang yang tengah menggendongnya.

Hingga kemudian...

Grab.

Sasu menarik kedua ujung rambut Orochimaru yang menjuntai di dadanya. Sasu tertawa puas melihat Orochimaru meringis kesakitan.

"Hei lepaskan rambutku!"

Seperti kerasukan setan, Sasu justru semakin bersemangat menarik-narik rambut Orochimaru ketika mendengar teriakan kesakitan Orochimaru.

"Sasu-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sakura khawatir, dia mendekati Sasu dan berusaha menenangkannya.

Sakura lalu melotot pada Naru yang sedang meronta-ronta di dalam gendongan Kakashi. Naru minta didekatkan pada Orochimaru agar dia bisa ikut menjambak rambut Orochimaru. Untung saja Kakashi bisa diandalkan.

Sementara Yahiko dan Itachi diam saja—mereka justru terlihat bahagia melihat penderitaan Orochimaru.

"Kabutooooooo... tolong aku..."

Akhirnya dengan susah payah Sakura dan Kabuto berhasil membebaskan Orochimaru dari cengkeraman balita Uchiha berkekuatan Hulk itu. Orochimaru berusaha mengatur napasnya sambil menahan perih di kulit kepala.

Sasu tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya. _Huh, rasakan itu ilmuwan gila!_

"Jadi benda itu adalah penemuan baruku yang berwujud seperti cokelat. Calon _masterpiece_ -ku yang akan kupasarkan secara global dan diproduksi massal. Dia terlahir dari ide brilianku tentang cokelat ajaib yang bisa membuat orang yang memakannya tetap terlihat awet muda," cerita Orochimaru tanpa diminta lagi di bawah tatapan sadis si balita Uchiha.

"Masalahnya cokelatmu tidak hanya membuat orang yang memakannya terlihat awet muda, tapi benar-benar jadi muda," tukas Sakura. Dia lalu memijit pelipisnya frustasi.

"Lalu apa kau punya sesuatu yang bisa membuat Naru-chan dan Sasu-chan kembali?" Kakashi bertanya was-was.

"Sejauh ini tidak—maksudku aku tak tahu kalau cokelat itu membuat pemakannya menyusut,"

Sasu meraung kesal mendengarnya.

"Kusarankan kau cepat mencari cara untuk mengembalikan adik kami ke keadaan semula," ujar Itachi dingin.

"Kau punya waktu 3 hari," imbuh Yahiko.

"Kalian pikir mudah membuatnya?" Protes Orochimaru. Pemaksa sekali mereka ini.

"Terserah kau saja," Yahiko tersenyum miring, "Jika kau tak mau digeruduk satu kompi Anbu lebih baik kau bergegas membuat penawarnya."

Kakashi memutar bola matanya bosan. Lagi-lagi mereka membawa nama Anbu. _Memangnya Anbu itu bodyguard mereka apa?_

Orochimaru dan Kabuto kaget sendiri ketika nama Anbu disebut-sebut. Kalau polisi sih masuk akal. _Apa hubungannya pasukan rahasia Hokage dengan hal ini?_

"Jangan mengancamku dengan nama Anbu. Bahkan aku yakin bahwa Hokage akan menyukai ideku," jawab Orochimaru tak tahu diri.

"Cukup. Aku tak tahan lagi!" Yahiko melirik ke arah Naru sekilas sebelum kembali fokus pada ilmuwan nyentrik keras kepala itu.

"Yahiko..." gumam Itachi.

Yahiko tiba-tiba berbalik dan meraih Naru dari gendongan Kakashi. Kakashi mengernyit bingung melihat si jingga yang menurutnya berkepribadian ganda itu. _Kali ini apa yang akan dia lakukan?_

"Apa kau pikir Paman Minato akan menyetujui idemu?"

"Paman?" Ulang Kakashi bingung. _Yahiko baru saja menyebut sang Hokage tampan itu Paman?_

"Menurutmu apa reaksinya jika dia tahu bahwa putra tunggalnya berubah jadi balita lagi?" Yahiko tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika wajah Orochimaru dan Kabuto memucat.

"Putra tunggal?"

"Ya, perkenalkan adik sepupuku yang lucu ini, Namikaze Naruto. Seharusnya sejak awal kalian merasa familiar dengan rambut pirang dan mata birunya."

.

.

"Sakura, kenapa kau tidak cerita sejak awal?" Kakashi menatap Sakura yang kini sedang membuat makan malam di dapur apartemennya.

Sakura menghela napas dan menghentikan acara memotong tomatnya, "Naruto tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian,"

Sekarang mereka semua berada di apartemen Kakashi setelah mereka berhasil memaksa Orochimaru untuk membuat penawar secepat yang dia bisa. Yahiko dan Itachi juga masih berada di sini, mereka tengah bercengkerama dengan adik mereka di kamar.

Sementara Kakashi yang masih syok memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sakura saja.

"Bahkan saat pertama kali aku berkenalan dengan Naruto pun aku tak tahu bahwa dia itu seorang Namikaze. Naruto adalah seseorang yang mandiri, dia lebih suka berusaha sendiri tanpa memanfaatkan nama besar Ayahnya dan juga keluarganya," Sakura tersenyum, kentara sekali bahwa Naruto adalah seseorang yang berharga di dalam hidupnya. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kakashi merasa tak nyaman.

"Lalu soal Yahiko itu... apa kau tahu kenapa dia selalu menatapku dengan tatapan seperti seekor singa kelaparan?" Kakashi mencoba menanyakan hal lain pada Sakura.

Kali ini Sakura tertawa keras.

"Mungkin dia cemburu,"

"Cemburu? Karena Naru-chan menempel terus padaku?"

"Itu juga salah satu penyebabnya. Tapi juga ada alasan lain,"

"Apa?" Kakashi mulai penasaran.

"Konan-san. Yahiko-san adalah tunangannya, mereka sudah bertunangan sejak 5 tahun lalu."

Kakashi terdiam saking kagetnya. Jadi lawan mainnya di film terbaru itu adalah tunangan Namikaze Yahiko? Ternyata dunia itu sempit sekali. Sepertinya ada benang tak kasat mata yang menghubungkan mereka semua.

"Kakashi-san, kenapa kau melamun?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi, Sakura—tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa ini semua adalah takdir?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Pertemuan kita,"

Wajah Sakura merona dan dia cepat-cepat kembali meneruskan memotong tomat di talenan. Mungkin karena _nervous-_ nya Sakura tak sengaja melukai jemari tangannya.

Kakashi menggeleng melihat kecerobohan Sakura. Dia mendekati Sakura dan membimbingnya ke wastafel. Kakashi kemudian membuka keran air dan menuntun jari Sakura yang terluka di bawah kucuran air.

"Ini memang terasa perih, tapi itu hanya sebentar. Setelah ini lukamu akan cepat sembuh," kata Kakashi serius.

Tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum lembut ketika menatap wajah tampan Kakashi. Sakura sadar benar bahwa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di dasar hatinya.

Kakashi pun merasakan hal yang sama ketika dua pasang mata mereka saling bertemu. Sudah lama sekali Kakashi tidak merasakan debaran ini, terakhir kali itu beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum dia memutuskan untuk menutup pintu hatinya rapat-rapat karena Rin lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan hidupnya bersama Obito.

Mereka berdua masih asyik saling menyelam ke dalam mata masing-masing tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata kelam yang mengawasi mereka. Sasu bersembunyi di dekat kusen pintu dengam wajah dinginnya. Rasa tidak rela muncul begitu saja ketika dia melihat senyuman lembut yang diberikan Sakura pada Kakashi. Dia merasa Kakashi tak berhak menerimanya.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa menerima ini.

"Kau cembulu?"

Sasu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Naru yang bersedekap ke arahnya. Putra Namikaze Minato itu menatapnya dengan serius, berbeda sekali dengan tatapan jenaka yang biasa dia tunjukkan pada semua orang.

"Kupikil kau tidak bisa menutupinya daliku,"

Jika saja suara Naruto tidak cadel, Sasu pasti sudah merasa merinding begitu sobat pirangnya itu tiba-tiba bersikap dewasa.

"Kau pasti juga melasakannya," lirih Sasu.

Naru tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku justlu cenang kalena Cakuya-chan tellihat bahagia. Jujul aku melindukan cenyuman lembut itu, cenyuman yang dulu hanya dia tujukan untukku—untukmu juga."

Dulu, Naruto dan Sakura bahagia. Cinta pertama di masa SMA yang indah. Cukup lama mereka bersama sampai mereka menyadari bahwa lebih baik jika mereka berpisah dan bersahabat saja.

Naruto terpuruk.

Sakura terpuruk.

Dan kemudian hadirlah si muka boneka Sasori yang mampu membuat Sakura kembali tersenyum.

"Yang kulasakan beda dengan yang kau lasakan," tegas Sasu.

"Ya, aku tau. Aku kini menyayangi Cakuya-chan cebagai cahabatku, tapi kau—kau celalu menempatkan Cakuya-chan di pliolitas telatas hidupmu. Bahkan ketika Gaala datang ke dalam hubungan kalian, kau melelakannya. Asal dia bahagia, kau melakukan apapun untuknya,"

Sasu terdiam mendengar penuturan Naru.

"Tapi sekalang aku yakin bahwa kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang cama, kau menginginkan Cakuya-chan lagi."

"Aku beljanji bahwa aku akan menendang Kakashi jauh-jauh dari kehidupan Cakuya," Sasu menyeringai.

.

 **oOo**

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **oOo**

.

Hallo semua,

Yang pertama, aku mau ngucapin terimakasih buat dukungan kalian di chapter 6 kemarin.

Yang kedua, enaknya Sasu dan Naru cepat kembali ke wujud semula biar Sasuke bisa muncul memperjuangkan cintanya.

Yang ketiga, ada yang nungguin Gaara dan Sasori?

Terakhir, sampai jumpa di chapter 8...


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO BABIES!**

 **.**

 **A story by timeandpain84**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Hatake Kakashi. Aktor, 27 tahun. Tampan, pintar, kaya, dan terkenal. Namun, tiba-tiba kehidupannya berubah ketika dia menemukan dua orang balita laki-laki tanpa identitas saat sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran fansnya.**

 **.**

 **[8] This is love?**

.

.

"Sasu-chan!"

Sasu mengerang kesal ketika mendengar suara Itachi yang begitu antusias. Balita itu menoleh dan mendapati Itachi tengah tersenyum lebar padanya. Di belakangnya, Yahiko mengikuti dengan wajah malas bercampur jengkel.

"Apa itu, Niican?" Naru mengangkat alis pirangnya, merasa penasaran pada _paperbag_ yang ada di tangan Itachi.

"Hadiah untuk Sasu-chan," dengan setengah berlari Itachi menghampiri Sasu yang sedang duduk bersama dengan Naru di sofa depan televisi. Sasu refleks memundurkan tubuhnya begitu Itachi menciumi pipinya dengan bertubi-tubi. "Ah, adikku memang imut sekali..."

Sasu mengusap kedua pipinya jengkel. Dia melotot pada Itachi yang semakin bertambah gila itu.

"Jangan menciumiku cembalangan!" protes Sasu membuat Itachi tertawa.

Merasa sedikit cemburu dengan interaksi kakak beradik Uchiha, Naru memandang Yahiko dengan mata biru langitnya. Ada binar kecil di mata Naru ketika dia melihat bungkusan besar di tangan Yahiko. Yahiko pasti juga akan memberinya hadiah seperti Itachi.

"Itu buatku ya, Niichan?" Naru bertanya penuh harap.

Yahiko melirik bungkusan itu datar, "Bukan, ini juga milik Itachi. Aku cuma membantunya untuk membawakan saja,"

Naru lalu menekuk wajahnya kecewa. _Dasar kakak pelit!_ Makinya dalam hati.

"Kok kalian beldua tiba-tiba muncul di cini?" celetuk Sasu heran bercampur curiga.

"Ah Kakashi-san bilang dia harus melakukan pemotretan, jadi kami yang akan menjaga kalian hari ini." jawab Itachi senang. Dia sedang sangat merindukan adiknya yang imutnya melebihi adik siapapun itu.

Sasu berdecih pelan.

"Hacil pemotletannya Paman Kakachi pasti keyeeeennn," Naru mulai ber- _fanboy_ ria. Sasu dan Yahiko kompak melemparkan tatapan tak suka.

Itachi terkekeh pelan kemudian dia meminta atensi Sasu dengan mengacak pelan rambut raven adiknya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasu sok galak.

"Kakak bawa hadiah untukmu. Tidak merasa penasaran?"

Sasu melengos sok jual mahal. Sayangnya Itachi keras kepala dan tetap merogoh ke dalam _paperbag_ -nya untuk mengeluarkan isinya satu persatu.

"Permen rasa tomat, manisan tomat, cokelat isi tomat, sambal tomat," Itachi berkata riang, sementara Yahiko dan Naru menatap kedua Uchiha itu ngeri.

"Kau mau jualan ya?" Sasu masih menjaga gengsinya padahal air liurnya sudah mulai menetes.

"Eh ini belum selesai masih ada topi bentuk tomat, kaos motif tomat, sandal jepit dengan hiasan tomat, gantungan kunci tomat, tomat karet, dan jangan lupakan ini!" Itachi mengambil bungkusan yang ada di tangan Yahiko lalu membuka kertas pembungkusnya.

Kedua mata _onyx_ Sasu melebar, Naru takjub, dan Yahiko menghela napas malas.

"Boneka tomat!" Itachi menggoyangkan boneka itu di depan wajah Sasu.

Di dalam bayangan Naru, Sasu pasti akan mengambilnya dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Yang benar saja, masa seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dinginnya menyamai kutub utara itu main boneka. Bisa gonjang-ganjing dunia ini jika sampai hal itu terjadi.

"Niican," lirih Sasu, tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil boneka bulat besar berwarna merah itu.

Reaksi Sasu yang selanjutnya benar-benar membuat Naru ingin membenturkan kepala Sasu ke tiang listrik terdekat. Reaksi yang sungguh tidak pernah dia kira.

Sasu justru menarik boneka itu dan memeluknya erat. Yang lebih gila lagi dia justru mengecup pipi Itachi yang membuat si sulung Uchiha itu senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Jiwa bocah Sasuke sedang bangkit dan itu membuat Itachi semakin merasa senang.

Kapan lagi Sasuke yang _tsundere_ itu bertingkah begini?

"Kau suka?"

"Cuka! Beliin lagi!" jawab Sasu persis seperti seekor kucing diberi ikan asin.

Dan detik itu juga Naru ingin sekali membakar boneka tomat terkutuk itu.

.

.

.

"Hari ini wajahmu begitu cerah," sindir Ino sambil memakan sepotong tomat dari salad-nya.

Sakura mendelik, "Apanya yang cerah? Kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang menahan kesal karena orang-orang itu?"

Ino menghela napas. Dia ingat pagi tadi ketika berangkat ada segerombolan wartawan gosip yang mencari Sakura. Untung saja para petugas keamanan berhasil mencegah mereka masuk ke dalam area rumah sakit.

"Tetap saja ekspresi wajahmu tak bisa berbohong. Ngomong-ngomong kemarin kemana saja kau seharian? Ponselmu tidak aktif," tanya Ino penasaran.

Wajah Sakura sedikit bersemu. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa bilang pada Ino bahwa dia mengantar Itachi dan Yahiko menemui Naru dan Sasu.

"Aku bersama Kakashi," jawab Sakura dan dia tak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Wah, aku jadi penasaran apa komentar Sasuke dan Naruto tentang hubunganmu dengan Kakashi," gumam Ino. Dia sibuk menerka-nerka reaksi kedua sahabat sekaligus mantan kekasih Sakura itu setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Sakura berpacaran dengan aktor paling terkenal di Konoha itu.

Sakura hanya bisa tertawa sumbang. Dia justru tidak bisa membayangkan apa ekspresi Ino jika wanita itu tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto sedang menciut menjadi balita super lucu.

"Oh, kemana mereka berdua? Biasanya mereka akan mengikutimu kesana kemari seperti anak bebek yang sedang mengekori induknya, mereka seperti menghilang ditelan bumi," tanya Ino heran.

Aku tak tahu. Mungkin mereka sedang berlibur ke Suna seperti yang kubilang kemarin," bohong Sakura. Dia sungguh tidak bisa memikirkan jawaban yang lebih baik untuk diberikan pada Ino.

Kedua mata _aquamarine_ Ino memicing. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Dia lalu mendekat pada Sakura dan mulai berbisik.

Jangan-jangan mereka berdua pacaran ya? tanya Ino dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Sakura yang sedang minum langsung tersedak hebat mendengar kesimpulan sepihak Ino.

Uhuk, Ino! Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh! tegur Sakura.

Siapa tahu karena mereka patah hati padamu jadi mereka memutuskan untuk bersama saja! balas Ino tak mau kalah.

Astaga! Sakura memijit pelipisnya, Sepertinya kau harus mencuci otakmu!

Aku kan hanya bercanda, Sakura! Ino bersedekap dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi, Oh ya bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita pergi _shopping_? Sudah lama kita tidak belanja bersama. Aku ingin mencari gaun untuk besok.

Memangnya besok kau mau kemana?

Sai mengajakku makan malam! seru Ino dengan mata berbinar.

Sakura menelengkan kepala, tidak pernah menyangka jika pria menyebalkan macam Sai bisa bersikap romantis juga.

Hari ini kau tidak ada kencan dengan Kakashi, bukan? tanya Ino lagi.

Hmmm kurasa tidak, Sakura tersenyum tipis. Mereka kan tidak pacaran. Tentu saja tidak ada yang namanya kencan. Lagipula Kakashi sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri sepertinya.

Dan beginilah, Haruno Sakura harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Hatake Kakashi. Entah sampai kapan, mungkin sampai Sasuke dan Naruto kembali ke tubuh normal mereka. Sakura memang harus lebih bersabar. Kakashi itu kadang sangat menyebalkan.

Ponsel Sakura tiba-tiba berbunyi. Dia mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat nama si pengirim pesan.

 _Kakashi_.

Dengan cepat Sakura membuka pesan itu. Dia membacanya berulangkali karena merasa tak percaya.

Ada apa? tanya Ino.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan melemparkan tatapan minta maaf.

Ino, kurasa hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu _shopping_. Kakashi akan menjemputku nanti.

Ino tak terlihat marah. Dia justru tersenyum lebar.

Tidak apa-apa. Kau pergilah bersama Kakashi! Dia pasti lebih ingin bersamamu.

Dan entah kenapa, kalimat Ino itu justru membuat pipi Sakura memanas.

.

.

.

"Ah, bosannya," kata Yahiko sambil menguap lebar. Mata cokelat kopinya terlihat sayu karena mengantuk.

Pria berambut orange itu tengah duduk di sofa dengan setoples _potato chips_ di pangkuannya. Naru sedang asyik menggambar di lantai, pensil warna tampak berserakan memenuhi sekitarnya. Sementara itu, Itachi duduk menyilangkan kaki sembari membaca majalah yang dia temukan di meja. Dan Sasu duduk dengan tenang di dekat Itachi, kedua mata kelamnya menatap lurus ke arah lantai.

"Kalian tidak bosan?" tanya Yahiko. Itachi meliriknya sekilas dan mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

Naru meletakkan pensil warnanya dan menatap sang kakak sepupu yang super duper cerewet itu.

"Heh, kau bocan kalena nggak bica ketemu Konan Neechan," ejek Naru. Yahiko melotot padanya.

"Sabarlah sebentar lagi, Kakashi-san pasti akan segera pulang jadi kau bisa segera menemui Konan-san," ucap Itachi. Sulung Uchiha itu kemudian menaruh majalah yang dia pegang kembali ke tempat semula.

Yahiko mendengus dan cemberut lagi. Bertemu dengan Konan bisa membuat rasa penatnya hilang seketika. Sensasi yang ada di hatinya tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Dan sungguh dia amat rindu dengan tunangannya itu.

"Mungkin Paman Kakachi akan cedikit lama," Naru berdehem kecil.

Perhatian Sasu langsung tercurah pada sahabat pirangnya itu. Mata Sasu memicing tajam seolah sedang meminta penjelasan.

"Maksudmu?" Itachi bertanya tertarik.

"Tadi pagi kudengal kalau dia mau menjemput Cakuya-chan duyu, jadi yah... kalian pasti tau makcudku, meleka pasti pelgi kencan duyu."

Naru tertawa pelan sebelum kembali berkutat dengan gambarannya.

Di luar dugaan, Sasu merangkak turun dari atas sofa dan mendekati Naru. Sasu lalu merebut pensil warna dari tangan Naru dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

"Kau apa-apaan cih?" Naru bersedekap, pipinya menggembung karena kesal.

"Cepat katakan apa yang kau tau!" seru Sasu dengan nada diktator yang dia pelajari dari sang Kakek Uchiha Madara.

"Apa cih, apa? Kenapa kau jadi cenci begini Cacuke? Tau apa? Tentang Paman Kakachi dan Cakuya-chan?"

"Kau pasti tau! Cepat katakan lubah pilang!"

Yahiko dan Itachi saling lirik. Mereka bingung ketika melihat perdebatan dua orang balita berambut kontras itu. Sasu sok dingin, dan Naru sedang belajar jadi dingin.

"Dengar, Teme! Jika kau cudah menyadali peracaanmu, bukankah cudah sehalusnya kau cepat beltindak? Acal kau tau, aku tak peduyi Cakuya-chan akan belakhil dengan ciapa. Bagiku yang penting dia bahagia dengan pilihannya," Naru berkata mantap membuat Sasu mengernyit tak suka.

"Apa hakmu bicala begitu?" Sasu menuding tak terima.

Naru melotot kesal, "Kau tanya apa hakku? Aku cahabat Cakuya-chan. Cinta peltamanya juga. Oh catu lagi. Aku yang menculi ciuman peltamanya."

Sasu mendelik, "Jadi cekayang kau membanggakan hal itu?"

Si bungsu Uchiha itu merangsek maju dan menerjang Naru sampai mereka berdua terjungkal. Naru tidak tinggal diam, dia meraih kerah kaos Sasu dan menarik-nariknya dengan tenaga kuda.

Mereka berdua mendesis bak ular dan saling melemparkan tatapan membunuh.

"Kalian berdua kenapa sih?" Itachi menghampiri panik dan memisahkan mereka dengan susah payah.

Sasu dan Naru terpisah sejenak sebelum saling jambak dengan lebih brutal. Itachi bahkan sampai kewalahan karena mereka berdua seperti punya tenaga super.

"Aduuhhh! Rambutku jangan dijambak juga dong!" Itachi mengerang kesakitan ketika dua pasang tangan mungil kedua balita setan itu semakin tak terkendali. "Yahiko! Lakukan sesuatu!"

Yahiko tetap memakan _potato chips_ -nya dengan wajah datar. Dia kemudian tersenyum tenang, "Lima menit lagi, Itachi! Ini masih seru. Sayang kalau dilewatkan."

"Benar-benar sialan kau!" gerutu Itachi, "Aku bisa mati kalau begini terus!"

Sasu dan Naru tak ambil pusing dengan keluhan Itachi, mereka masih sibuk berkelahi. Saling pukul. Saling cakar. Saling jambak.

Kali ini Naru lebih unggul dengan cara menjambak rambut belakang Sasu yang seperti pantat ayam itu. Ditariknya kuat-kuat sampai Sasu terjatuh ke sisi kanan.

Mata Sasu dipenuhi dengan dendam. Kakinya yang mungil terangkat untuk menendang perut Naru. Putra tunggal Namikaze Minato itu sedikit terlontar ke belakang dibuatnya. Dia balas menatap Sasu garang dengan iris biru langitnya.

"Aku tidak akan belhenti, Naluto ciayan!" Sasu mendesis. Kalau bisa, dia ingin mengeluarkan amaterasu untuk membakar rambut pirang pucat Naru yang berdiri seperti habis disambar petir itu.

"Cih, coba caja!" Naru membuat pose ala tukang pukul.

"STOOOPPPP!" Itachi berteriak kesal. Refleks dia menjewer telinga kedua balita setan itu. "Dengar ya, kalian berdua itu seharusnya sadar diri. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berkelahi begini. Konyol sekali dilihatnya!"

"Niichan, cakiiiittt!" Naru merengek sementara Sasu hanya bersungut-sungut.

"Huh, kalau dipikir-pikir untung Naruto jadi Sasuke jadi balita sekarang," celetuk Yahiko tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Itachi.

Sasu dan Naru kompak mendelik pada Yahiko.

"Bayangkan! Kalau mereka berada di dalam tubuh dewasanya pasti mereka berdua sudah saling bunuh!"

Itachi mengangguk paham. Dua balita itu merengut kesal.

Tiba-tiba, bel apartemen Kakashi berbunyi. Itachi memandang yang lain sejenak sebelum dia beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

Tidak ada firasat apapun. Itachi yakin tak ada kekacauan yang akan terjadi. Namun, sepertinya prediksinya salah.

Yang dia dapati ketika membuka pintu adalah...

"Itachi?" seru seseorang dengan nada kaget yang amat sangat.

"Niisan?"

Itachi mulai berpikir, semua mungkin akan jadi lebih buruk lagi.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Sakura sudah menyelesaikan shift-nya. Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya, dia bergegas keluar dari ruangan. Kakashi sudah mengiriminya pesan bahwa dia sudah menunggu Sakura di parkiran rumah sakit. Wanita berambut merah jambu itu merasa sedikit gugup.

Dalam hati dia merutuk karena debaran jantungnya terasa lebih cepat. Ayolah, dia bukanlah seorang remaja lagi. Rasanya agak aneh merasa nervous begini hanya karena Kakashi menjemputnya.

Lalu setelah berulangkali memantapkan hatinya, Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Dari kejauhan, dia melihat mobil Kakashi yang berwarna merah gelap. Tampaknya pria itu sengaja menutup kap mobilnya agar tidak terlalu memancing perhatian.

Sakura lalu menghampirinya dan menemukan Kakashi yang sedang bersandar di kursi pengemudi. Ada _headset_ berwarna putih yang menyumpal telinganya. Sakura tersenyum tipis ketika melihat guratan wajah sempurna Kakashi. Garis wajah Kakashi yang tegas semakin menambah pesonanya.

Matanya yang terpejam mungkin membuatnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura. Sakura pun juga tidak ingin mengusiknya. Sakura memilih diam dan menumpukan tangannya di pintu mobil yang kacanya dibiarkan terbuka.

Diam-diam mengagumi pria berhelaian perak itu. Dan debaran di dadanya semakin bertalu-talu.

"Sudah puas mengagumi wajah tampanku?" Kakashi tiba-tiba bersuara dan membuat Sakura terkejut.

Putri tunggal Haruno Kizashi itu mengerjapkan matanya kaget bercampur kesal karena Kakashi telah mempermainkannya.

"Kau pura-pura tidur?"

"Ya, aku sedikit bosan berdiam di dalam mobil. Dan mengerjaimu sepertinya asyik."

Jawaban Kakashi membuat Sakura bersungut-sungut. Ini semua salah Kakashi sendiri, Sakura tidak pernah meminta Kakashi untuk menjemputnya.

"Ehm... hari ini aku meminta Itachi-san dan Yahiko-san untuk menjaga Naru-chan dan Sasu-chan. Kurasa kita masih punya sedikit waktu sebelum kembali ke rumah," kata Kakashi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

Sakura balas menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Maksudku begini, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama." Kakashi tampak mengucapkannya dengan susah payah. Dalam hati dia merutuk karena penyakit gugup tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Gugup begini bukan dirinya sekali.

"Makan malam?" Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya. Dia juga nampak terkejut. Apa ini ajakan kencan?

"A-aku belum membalas kebaikanmu kemarin," ucap Kakashi, teringat akan Sakura yang menolongnya ketika dia jatuh sakit.

Sakura membeku dan menatap lekat-lekat pria itu. Otaknya masih memproses ajakan pria itu.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Masuklah!" Kakashi lalu menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia berputar, membuka pintu mobil, dan duduk di samping Kakashi. Kemudian dia memasang _seatbelt_ dengan jantung yang semakin berdegup kencang.

Sungguh, perasaan ini mulai terasa asing untuknya.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah tampak sedang menatap hamparan kebun mawar dari jendela kamarnya. Sang _First Lady_ Negara Hi itu menggenggam ponselnya erat, merasa kesal sendiri karena putra tunggalnya, Namikaze Naruto tidak bisa dihubungi juga setelah berhari-hari.

Yahiko, sang keponakan sudah meyakinkannya bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja. Dia sedang berlibur bersama Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja, sebagai seorang ibu, rasanya kurang jika dia belum mendengar suara sang putra.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Kushina?" Minato mendekati sang istri dan bertanya dengan mimik heran.

Kushina berbalik dengan ekspresi kesal, "Aku masih belum bisa menghubungi Naruto. Ponselnya masih tidak aktif."

Minato menghela napas. "Yahiko kan sudah bilang kalau dia sedang liburan bersama Sasuke. Lagipula Naruto kan sudah dewasa. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Tak baik jika kita terlalu mengekangnya."

Kushina semakin mendelik. Menurutnya Minato sama sekali tidak paham perasaannya sebagai seorang Ibu.

"Dia itu putraku. Aku yang mengandungnya selama sembilan bulan. Wajar saja jika aku merasa khawatir. Kau yang selalu sibuk dengan urusan negara tahu apa?"

Minato mencoba bersabar. Sang istri akan jadi makhluk paling menyebalkan seantero Negara Hi jika dia sedang marah. Jadi, Minato tidak ingin membuat Kushina semakin marah.

"Kirim Anbu untuk mencarinya!" kata Kushina lagi.

"Kushina..."

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menemui Mikoto dan mengajaknya untuk mencari mereka berdua. Cih, kau dan Fugaku itu sama saja. Kumpulan ayah yang tidak peka!" omel Kushina panjang lebar.

Minato hanya bisa pasrah ketika Kushina berjalan melewatinya dan mengabaikannya. Pintu kamar mereka ditutup dengan kasar oleh Kushina. Lagi-lagi Minato hanya menghela napas.

Sepeninggal sang istri, Hokage tampan itu merogoh jasnya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya. Dia kemudian mendial sebuah nomor dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Terdengar nada sambung di seberang sana.

"Halo, Fugaku... aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

.

.

.

"O-Obito Niisan?" Itachi memekik kaget ketika mendapati sang kakak sepupu tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Kakashi sambil menggendong Jun, putranya.

"Lho, Itachi? Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemen Kakashi?" balas Obito tak kalah kaget.

Obito sampai di Konoha pagi tadi. Dia memang sengaja pulang diam-diam untuk memberi kejutan pada Kakashi dan juga keluarganya. Namun, menemukan Itachi di sini adalah hal yang sangat mengejutkan.

"I-itu..." Itachi bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia harus segera menyusun rencana agar Obito tidak melihat Sasu dan Naru.

"Cacacaca..." celotehan Jun membuat Obito tertawa.

"Sabar ya Jun sayang, Ibu masih ada di rumah. Nanti setelah kita bertemu Paman Kakashi kita akan pulang dan menemui Ibu!" Obito lalu menciumi pipi Jun dengan gemas. Setelahnya dia beralih lagi pada Itachi, "Mana Kakashi?"

Obito bertanya sambil merangsek masuk ke dalam apartemen Kakashi. Itachi terlalu terkejut untuk merespon tingkah Obito yang sejak dulu dikenal serampangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau berteman dengan Kakashi? Bagaimana bisa?" Obito tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik, dan bertanya lagi.

Itachi terlonjak ke belakang saking kagetnya. Bahkan si jenius Uchiha itu tidak bisa berkutik dengan kecerewetan seorang Obito.

Oh, kira-kira apa yang akan Obito lakukan jika dia tahu Sasuke menciut? Kemungkinan besar dia akan langsung menghubungi Madara dan Fugaku. Lalu Itachi yang akan kena omel mengingat si bungsu Sasuke itu kesayangan semua orang.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di tenggorokanmu?" sindir Obito ketika Itachi tak juga menjawabnya, dia langsung melenggang menuju ke ruang tengah. Dia menebak jika Kakashi sedang ada di sana, tiduran dengan ekspresi malas.

"Niisan, tunggu!" Itachi mencoba mencegah tapi Obito tidak mengacuhkannya.

Terlambat.

Itachi tahu bahwa sudah terlambat untuk mencegah Obito mengetahui keberadaan Sasu dan Naru.

Benar saja. Kedua mata kelam Obito terbelalak lebar ketika melihat Sasu dan Naru yang masih saling melemparkan tatapan membunuh. Yahiko berada di antara mereka berdua dengan wajah frustasi.

"Oh, akhirnya aku bisa melihat kalian!" seru Obito senang. "Jun! Lihat mereka teman-teman barumu!"

Jun tertawa riang ketika melihat Sasu dan Naru. Mungkin, balita tampan itu sangat bahagia ketika bertemu dengan keduanya.

Naru menoleh bingung pada Itachi yang sedang tersenyum pasrah. Sasu terkejut, dia tahu jika masalah lain sudah datang.

"Itachi! Jangan bilang jika kau dan si rambut orange ini sekarang sedang jadi _babysitter_ anak-anak Kakashi!" tuduh Obito.

Yahiko mendengus. Memangnya apa salah rambutnya pada si pria asing ini?

"Itachi, siapa dia? Datang-datang langsung mengomel seperti kereta butut." Yahiko bersedekap dengan pipi yang menggembung kesal.

"Apa katamu? Kereta butut?" Obito meradang juga.

Itachi menghela napas panjang, "Dia kakak sepupuku, Uchiha Obito. Dan Obito Niisan, ini adalah Namikaze Yahiko, temanku. Yah, teman senasib sepenanggungan."

"Apa? Dia itu Uchiha juga?" Yahiko terlihat tak percaya. Biasanya Uchiha itu akan irit bicara. Lihat saja, banyak contohnya. Itachi, Sasuke, juga Paman Fugaku dan Kakek Madara.

"Cih, tatapan matamu seolah berkata bahwa aku adalah anak pungut," Obito mendengus tak suka. "Dan kau seorang Namikaze?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Yahiko menepuk dadanya bangga. Naru pun bertepuk tangan riang. Kalau sudah begini Naru jadi rindu dengan Ayah tampannya.

"Sudah. Aku malas bicara dengan bocah ingusan seperti kalian," Obito melengos.

Dia memilih mendekati Sasu dan Naru. Secara perlahan, Obito menurunkan Jun untuk duduk di samping Sasu. Sasu sedikit berjengit ketika menatap keponakannya yang bermata bundar bening seperti kelereng itu. Jun sendiri balas menatap dua balita berambut kontras itu tanpa berkedip.

"Cacaca..." oceh Jun riang.

"Wah, anak ini lucu cekayiiii... aku gemas..." Naru mencoba meraup kedua pipi gembil Jun. Sasu dengan cepat menepisnya, mencegah Naru untuk mencemari keponakannya.

"Wow, kau sudah lancar bicara!" kata Obito takjub. Dia semakin mendekat dan mengamati Sasu dan Naru.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Obito merasakan keanehan ketika dia mengamati wajah Sasu. Balita itu terlihat familiar untuknya. Terlalu familiar.

Kulit putih bersih, rambut hitam kebiruan yang mencuat ke belakang, dan mata yang sekelam malam. Dia terasa mirip dengan seseorang. Tidak, maksud Obito dia seperti seorang bayi Uchiha. Apalagi ketika Sasu berada di samping Jun, banyak sekali miripnya.

"Itachi, dia mirip dengan seseorang," Obito menunjuk Sasu.

Itachi saling pandang dengan Yahiko. Ini gawat.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, hahaha..." ucap Yahiko diiringi tawa garing.

Obito tidak langsung percaya begitu saja. Sasu sudah berkeringat dingin ketika ditatapi Obito dengan intens dan penuh selidik. Dia seperti seorang pesakitan yang menunggu vonis.

"Aku tahu! Kau mirip dengan Sasuke sewaktu kecil!" teriak Obito semangat.

Itachi langsung sesak napas ketika mendengarnya. Aduh, sekarang harus bagaimana lagi?

Sasu semakin berkeringat dingin. Cobaan apa lagi ini? Semoga Obito tidak menyadarinya. Semoga tidak. Semoga tidak.

"Cih, ini balasan untuk Kakashi. Dulu waktu SMA dia sering mengejekku. Lihat, sekarang anaknya jadi mirip dengan seorang Uchiha. Hahahaha..." Obito tertawa jahat.

Yahiko dan Naru melemparkan tatapan heran padanya. Obito sungguh berbeda dengan Itachi dan Sasuke yang hanya bicara seperlunya. Mungkin benar jika dia adalah cucu pungut Madara.

Sementara Itachi dan Sasu bisa sedikit bernapas lega.

"Hmmm... aku jadi teringat sesuatu," Obito mengusap dagunya seolah berpikir, "Itachi, kapan Sasuke putus dengan si rambut gulali itu?"

"Heh? Apa yang kau maksud Sakura?" Itachi sedikit melirik pada Sasu yang mulai panik lagi, "Mungkin dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu? Kenapa memangnya Niisan?"

Obito tak langsung menjawab, dia mengangkat tubuh mungil Sasu dan menggendongnya.

"Aku hanya berpikir, apa bocah ini anak Kakashi atau Sasuke."

"APAAAAAA?"

"Kenapa kalian jadi heboh begini? Sakura sekarang sedang berkencan dengan Kakashi kan? Mungkin saja dia memang anak Sasuke. Lihatlah! Mereka mirip begini! Dia sama sekali tak mirip dengan Kakashi." Obito menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasu.

Sasu bergerak cepat dengan menggigit telunjuk Obito yang makin banyak bicara. Obito mungkin kebanyakan nonton sinetron. Sasuke tidak sebrengsek itu. Jika dulu Sakura sampai mengandung anaknya tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan melepaskannya. Tidak akan pernah. Sasu pastikan itu.

"Aduh! Kau kanibal ya?" protes Obito kesal.

"Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh!" Sasu mendelik.

Obito takjub dan terpukau. Ada semangat yang berkobar di matanya.

"Baik, aku akan menunggu Kakashi pulang. Mungkin aku akan mendapatkan cerita yang menarik darinya." Obito tersenyum licik ala Madara. Kalau begini dia benar-benar pantas jadi seorang Uchiha.

Sasu kini berdoa semoga Kakashi tidak cepat pulang.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu ada tempat seperti ini di Konoha," ucap Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar senang.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil ketika mendengarnya. Setelah acara makan malam, Kakashi memang sengaja mengajak Sakura ke sebuah bukit kecil dimana mereka bisa melihat hamparan lampu dari kota Konoha ketika malam hari.

"Aku sering datang kesini," kata Kakashi, "Ini adalah salah satu tempat terbaik untuk menyegarkan pikiranku."

"Menyegarkan pikiran?"

"Kadang-kadang aku juga merasa stres dengan pekerjaanku," curhat Kakashi, "Kadang juga aku merasa sendiri. Merasa kosong. Aku hidup dan bernapas, tapi duniaku terasa begitu sepi."

Sakura terdiam dan berbalik mengamati pria tampan yang tengah melemparkan tatapannya ke arah gemerlap kota Konoha itu. Memang benar, Sakura bisa melihatnya. Ada banyak cerita yang Kakashi pendam sendirian.

Entah kenapa, Sakura tiba-tiba merasa jika dia harus peduli pada pria itu. Walaupun kadang Kakashi menyebalkan, tapi harus Sakura akui bahwa pesonanya sangat sulit untuk ditolak.

Dan Sakura menemukan dirinya telah tersesat di posisi yang membuatnya tidak ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak akan sendiri lagi," ucap Sakura sungguh-sungguh.

Kakashi balas menatap Sakura dan melihat kesungguhan di wajah cantiknya. Dia kemudian tersenyum lembut, jenis senyuman yang jarang sekali dia tunjukkan di depan orang lain.

"Terimakasih, Sakura. Terimakasih." bisik Kakashi sebelum menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

Sakura sedikit terkejut, namun dia begitu meresapi pelukan hangat ini. Rasanya begitu nyaman dan aman. Dengan sadar, Sakura mengangkat tangannya untuk melingkar di punggung Kakashi. Membalas pelukan Kakashi sambil mencari jawaban atas apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir jika kau sendirian," kata Sakura.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut Sakura yang lembut dan wangi. Mungkin, ini memang sudah saatnya dia membuka hatinya untuk wanita lain setelah sekian tahun tertutup rapat.

Pertemuannya dengan Sakura tidak pernah dia ekspetasikan sebelumnya. Namun, hanya dalam waktu singkat wanita itu sudah mampu membuat hatinya goyah. Semua terjadi dengan begitu cepat dan tanpa dia sadari.

Dengan perlahan, Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tersenyum pada Sakura lalu beralih menggenggam jemarinya.

"Ayo kita pulang. Sasu-chan dan Naru-chan pasti sudah menunggu," ajak Kakashi.

Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan beriringan dengan jemari yang tertaut satu sama lain.

Ini adalah awal.

.

.

 **-to be continued-**

.

Sebelumnya maaf banget kalau update-nya molor. Lagi sibuk nih...

Thanks buat reviews, fav, and follownya.

Sampai jumpa di next chapter :)

See ya...


End file.
